Countess Phantomhive
by Teagarden
Summary: Six months ago, William bespelled Sebastian to fall in love with Ciel's sister, Faye. Now Faye and Sebastian are working to figure out their relationship. Complications arise with Ciel, being the Queen's Watchdog, and Claude and Alois. Sequel to Lady Phantomhive.
1. Complications

A/N: I really shouldn't be doing this right now, I just don't have the time… but I got too excited about it and had so much fun last time. Sadly, updates won't be nearly as quick as before, but I'm hoping to update once a week.

This is a sequel to my story Lady Phantomhive. If you haven't read it yet, I wouldn't recommend reading this until you do.

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Chapter 1: Complications**

 **An Isolated Street**

Viscountess Mariah paced back and forth on the dark, secluded street. Her boots clacked on the pavement with every step she took. "Are you almost done?" She demanded of the hooded figure crouched on the ground.

The mystic dropped his head in exasperation, the hood of his cloak almost reaching the ground. "These things take time, Viscountess. This is a complicated spell. Everything has to be drawn exactly as it is in the picture, or the incantation will fail."

The Viscountess sniffed in disdain and continued pacing. "It had better work. Marquess John will regret leaving me for someone of higher status. How dare he embarrass me like that! I'll make him fall madly in love with me and then _I_ will scorn _him!_ I want him to chase after me desperately for the rest of his life!"

"This spell will accomplish that, no doubt," the mystic assured. The Viscountess' two servants eyed each other warily.

"You think it'll actually work?" One murmured quietly to the other.

"Not a chance. Witchcraft don't work. The Viscountess and this 'mystic' are both off their rockers."

"It is done," the mystic announced, standing up with a flourish of his cloak.

"Wonderful! I've waited more than long enough. Alex, Zachary, to the carriage! We're all taking a trip to John's manner. You two are to tie him up and throw him in the carriage. We'll bring him back here. Don't let anyone get in your way!"

"Yes, my Lady," the servants intoned at the same time as the four of them ambled away.

The elaborate spell work on the ground remained undisturbed in the quiet night. For about five minutes.

"Evil nobleman!" A crazed man yelled as he ran across the spell, oblivious as what lay beneath him. He spun around on his heel to face his pursuers, his wild hair fanning about behind him. "Or should I say, evil noblewoman? Why does the Queen have two watchdogs!?"

"The watchdogs are the Phantomhives," Faye said calmly as she walked towards the man. "There has never been a rule about there only being one."

The man pulled his sword out of its scabbard, his bloodshot eyes racing around. No doubt he was looking for Ciel and Sebastian. Those two were in the process of freeing this man's latest victims, but he didn't need to know that. Normally, freeing victims was Faye's job, but things had gotten complicated this time and it fell to Sebastian. Faye had chased after the perpetrator, much to Ciel's and Sebastian's irritation.

Faye pulled out her knives, one for each hand. After learning to fight against grim reapers wielding death scythes, a human with a sword was less than impressive. She took a fighting stance before lunging forward. He swung his sword and she blocked him with her right knife, the left going in for a stab.

He yelled and stumbled backward, tripping over his own feet. He swung the sword wildly as he fell, slicing Faye's forearm by accident. Faye hissed in pain and gripped her arm. Blood oozed between her fingers, falling to the ground and sizzling against the spell. The man, seeing his chance, abandoned his sword and took off running. Faye was about to pursue when she heard footsteps behind her and decided to wait for Ciel and Sebastian. In the dark she couldn't tell how badly she was hurt, and if she acted recklessly Sebastian and Ciel would both be unbearable for the next two weeks.

"I smell your blood," Sebastian said anxiously, looking Faye over intently. He pulled her hand away from her arm before pulling out a handkerchief and tying it around the wound.

"I don't think it's bad," Faye said in response to the concerned look on Ciel's face. "I'm sure it's just a scratch."

"All the same," Sebastian said before scooping Faye up in his arms.

"It's my arm that's injured, not my legs!" Faye protested.

"Physical exertion of any kind will make you bleed more, my Lady. Obviously, I must carry you for the duration of this chase. I will put you down afterwards."

Faye sighed, knowing arguing against Sebastian was useless. Especially when it came to things like this. "Unreasonable butler," she muttered, which was an improvement for her. A few months ago, that statement would have been, "Obnoxious demon."

With that settled, the three resumed the chase. Sebastian glanced behind him out of the corner of his eye. He recognized that pattern on the ground. The very same spell had been used on him six months ago. He wondered why someone would place an attraction spell in the middle of an abandoned street. What the meticulous demon butler did not realize, was that Faye's ribbon had slipped from her hair to rest within the confines of the spell.

The spell sat quietly in the night again until another demon butler came upon the area. He looked around before adjusting his glasses in irritation. He had been tracking Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis all night. They were proving harder to apprehend than he thought. Claude was going to have to do better if Alois were going to meet with the pair tonight as he wished to.

"Ah, seriously?!" A voice cried to the left. Claude whipped his head around in surprise. How could anyone have snuck up on him? "A demon?" The man whined. Claude stared at the orange and black-haired man in shock until he realized the man was a grim reaper. "William warned me how much you guys like to steal souls we're meant to reap, but I thought there was only one of your kind in the London area. Listen here, demon, the soul of that crazy Viscountess' servant is _mine._ It's going right where it belongs, and that's _not_ with you."

Ronald revved the engine of his death scythe, preparing to fight the demon off before the human arrived. Then he glanced down. "Huh," he uttered, letting the engine die out. He'd seen symbols like that once before. He'd _drawn_ symbols like that once before, back when William used it to try to control Sebastian. He remembered the spell had created a barrier even the demon couldn't get out of. Maybe Ronald could use the spell just to keep the demon locked up so he didn't get in his way? Since there was nothing in the circle belonging to anyone, surely it couldn't do any harm.

Ronald wracked his brain, trying to remember the spell he and William had used half a year ago. It was something like..."Cor illius ut erudiert." The purple barrier sprung up to encase the demon in the space. Excellent! It was working, even without a focus for the spell. "Mens eius est ut erudiert." The demon looked confused, then irritated as he tried to break his way out.

Ronald turned as the rattle of a carriage was heard. "Oh good! Here they are." A cloaked figure and a young woman stepped out of the carriage before two men lugging an unconscious man followed them out.

The woman froze as she saw that the spell had already been activated. "Noooo!" She screamed. "Noooo! I've been planning this for so long!" She turned to one of her servants in a rage, pulling a knife out. "This is all your fault! You should have been guarding the spell!"

"But, my Lady," the servant started to argue, eyes wide and focused on the knife. Before he could say more, the knife was plunged into the base of his throat.

"This isn't fair!" She cried. "After all that work…" She spun to look at the mystic. "Do it again!"

"Ah, doing the spell again would require further payment," the man said slowly backing up. "Payment which you can no longer afford. You spent the last of your inheritance on my services already." With that, the man turned and ran rather than risk being the Viscountess' next victim.

"After him!" She screamed at her surviving servant as she took off running.

"That would be my cue," Ronald told the demon, who was giving him a fierce glare. Ronald revved the engine again to reap the soul. Thank goodness he'd trapped the demon before all this happened. There'd be no overtime for Ronald tonight.

After the reaping, Ronald turned back to the demon. "I suppose I should let you out of there now. Who knows what might happen if I just leave you in there. Ligabit ad devotionem eius! Yep, that should be the last of the spell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date to get to."

The barrier dissipated, but rather than resuming his chase of Ciel and Sebastian, Claude fell to the ground. Why did he feel like he couldn't get enough air? It wasn't like such a thing was all that essential to a demon anyway. His eyes fell on a blue ribbon fluttering in the wind.

 _His._ He frowned as he reached for it. Why did he feel so possessive of this silly little thing? He willed his hand to drop the bit of silk, but it refused to open. Instead, he tucked the ribbon into his jacket pocket. He stood up, nearly falling down from feeling so off kilter. He couldn't catch his quarry tonight. He'd have to return to Alois empty handed.

He didn't know what spell the reaper had cast on him, but he sincerely hoped the effects weren't permanent.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

"Honestly, my Lady," Sebastian complained as he put a real bandage around Faye's arm.

"I don't see what you're complaining about. The cut isn't that deep."

"It nearly required stiches," Sebastian chastised from his spot on the floor. Faye was sitting on her bed and Sebastian was kneeling on the ground as he bandaged Faye's wound. He looked up at her seriously when he finished before gently taking Faye's right arm in his own. He held her hand up to the light and removed the silver and sapphire ring around her finger. It was a style similar to Ciel's ring, but slimmer and more feminine. However, unlike Ciel, she didn't wear her ring as a mark of the Phantomhive household. She wore it to cover up the mark underneath.

Sebastian gently placed Faye's ring on her bedside table as he examined the mark around her finger. It was a set of elaborate, interlocking stars that bordered her finger like a ring. "This is here so that you may summon me for help," Sebastian said.

Two months ago, Sebastian had made Faye a deal. He would allow Ciel to grow old if Faye would do two things. The first was to allow Sebastian to dictate all interaction Faye had with other men. The second was to allow Sebastian to forge a connection with her so he could find her wherever she went and she could summon him if need be. Sebastian was able to do this because of the attraction spell that had been cast on him with Faye as the focus of the spell. This connection manifested itself as the tattoo of stars around her finger, forcing Faye to always either wear a ring or gloves to hide it.

"He was most inept at attacking me," Faye explained patiently. "I handled myself in fighting him just fine. He fell and his sword sliced me as he was swinging his arms around. The actual hit he landed was completely unintentional. I had no need to call you for help."

Sebastian locked eyes with Faye as he pulled her tattooed finger closer and kissed it. Faye fought the blush creeping up her cheeks. She hated that Sebastian could affect her like this. That she was finding him more attractive each month.

"I will not tolerate you being taken from me," Sebastian murmured, his breath blowing across her hand with each word.

"It's a scratch," Faye said gently.

"You ran off on your own," Sebastian argued. "Where I couldn't protect you. Where I couldn't ensure your safety." Sebastian stood up, gently grasping Faye's face in his hands. "I am immortal. You are fragile and short lived. You will not run off on your own again."

Faye's eyes flashed in anger. "I can handle myself. You don't dictate what I can and cannot do."

Sebastian's eyes burned red as his grip tightened. Faye flinched and he let her go. He stepped back before dropping into a bow. "My apologies, my Lady. I did not mean to upset you. Good night."

Faye flopped back on her bed, dreading still having to remove her boots and shoes before going to bed. Mey-Rin would have been happy to come help Faye, but she didn't want to trouble Mey-Rin this late at night, and it would be faster if Faye did it anyway.

How in the world had her life become so complicated that she was arguing with a demon over her safety?

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope the sequel will live up to the story the prequel set up.


	2. Dinner Invitation

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Chapter 2: Dinner Invitation**

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Faye walked down the hall, brushing her hand lightly against the walls and the priceless paintings that covered them. Two months later and she was still marveling at how Sebastian had rebuilt the entire mansion down to every last crack and item after it had been burned down by Pluto and Ash. She knew that he had down it once before, when the mansion had originally been burned down four years ago, but it was amazing to see with her own eyes. What was perhaps more surprising was the fact that none of their servants really questioned that the mansion appeared to be unharmed after having burned down. She suspected that Tanaka knew more than he was letting on, but Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy all acted like the restored mansion, while amazing, was not out of the realm of human possibility. Their ability to overlook the impossible things happening around them astounded Faye, but maybe they could do it because of how impressive each of them were in and of themselves.

"Again?" Faye heard Ciel complaining through his study door. "Earl Trancy is proving most persistent. And most annoying."

"Who is Earl Trancy?" Faye asked, pushing open the door. Ciel was sitting behind his desk, as usual, with stacks of paper around him. Sebastian stood to his right.

"My Lady," Sebastian greeted. Faye nodded in return before turning her attention back to Ciel. Sebastian seemed to think it unacceptable for Faye to not immediately acknowledge his presence when they were in the same room.

"So far as I can tell, an Earl of little consequence," Ciel sighed. "However, he seems desperate to meet with me. Probably hoping that the Phantomhives will fund some venture or another of his. This is the third dinner invitation he's sent me."

"If he's an Earl, he may be important enough that you should pay attention to him," Faye said, surprised that Ciel hadn't already accepted one of Earl Trancy's invitations. Ciel may have detested going to parties at other's homes, but he always played the political game very well.

"I've never heard of him before. And, obviously, you haven't either. How important could he possibly be? He won't even deign to tell me what he wants to meet with me about. I doubt it's anything important enough for me to worry over. If he really wants to connect with me, he can wait until the social season when we're both in London. We're bound to attend the same party at least once."

"Still, it might not hurt to learn more about Earl Trancy. Just in case it happens to be something of importance. Or something that may cause trouble for the Phantomhives later on."

Ciel sighed. "I suppose you have a point. You can never be too careful, after all. Sebastian, investigate Earl Trancy and learn of him what you can."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, executing a deep bow. "In the meantime, Mrs. Clovis is here for your violin lesson. For _both_ your lessons."

Ciel and Faye sighed in tandem. Before, because Faye always thought of it as _before_ (before their parents died, before Ciel and Faye were kidnapped and tortured by cruel occults, before Ciel sold his soul to a demon), Faye had loved the violin. Her parents would sit on the couch with Ciel on one of their laps as Faye played for them. When the weather was nice, they would go outside to the garden. Faye had lost interest these days. There was no one for her to play for now.

"I don't see why an Earl needs to know how to play a violin," Ciel grumbled. "It's not like it's something I need to know for proper etiquette."

That evening the two siblings ate dinner outside. Ciel preferred to be more proper and take meals in the dining hall, but Faye loved to be outside when the weather was nice. Looking at her mother's garden always relaxed her.

Sebastian had made dinner before running off to learn what he could of Earl Trancy. They were only halfway through the meal when Sebastian returned.

"Well?" Ciel demanded. "What have you learned?"

"Earl Trancy appears to be a most…interesting man." Ciel raised his eyebrows, prompting Sebastian to elaborate. "The young Alois Trancy, the current Earl, was kidnapped as an infant. His mother, despondent at the loss, committed suicide. A few months ago, Alois returned. With a butler in tow. The previous Earl died shortly afterwards, leaving the title to young Alois."

Ciel and Faye stared at Sebastian in silence, both trying to wrap their minds around what Sebastian was telling them.

"Earl Trancy reappeared with a butler," Ciel reaffirmed.

"Yes, that is what I said."

Ciel's eyes darkened. "And would there happen to be anything special about this butler of his that he so mysteriously returned with?"

"Special?" Sebastian asked, tapping his chin with his fingers. "I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean by that, my Lord."

"How could they possibly know he was actually the Earl?" Faye asked, her mind stuck on that. "If he was kidnapped as a baby _he_ wouldn't know he was the Earl. For this Alois to be the rightful heir, the kidnapped baby would have to still be alive, which is highly unlikely, and his kidnappers would have had to have told him he was the heir to the Trancy Earldom, which is even more unlikely."

"Unless Alois' ordered his butler to find his family after escaping his kidnappers," Ciel argued.

Faye stared at Ciel before turning to Sebastian. "Could you do that? Find the family of a child who was stolen at birth?"

"I'm afraid that would be beyond even my capabilities," Sebastian admitted. "As you suspect, I imagine the dear young Earl is an imposter."

"So a fake Earl with a demon butler wants to meet with me?" Ciel clarified.

"Maybe you should stay away from him after all, Ciel," Faye said, concerned for her brother.

"On the contrary, Faye. I think this is evidence that I _should_ accept the Earl's invitation."

Faye glared at Ciel, her fist tightening around her glass. He was probably right, but Faye was sure that whatever this Alois boy wanted would cause nothing but trouble for the Phantomhives. Their lives were complicated enough without them going out looking for trouble.

"Be careful," Faye warned, her eyes shooting to Sebastian as she said it.

"We will take the utmost care, my Lady," Sebastian promised, bowing low.

 **Trancy Manor**

Ciel was suspicious as the carriage pulled up to Trancy Manor. This whole situation was suspicious of course, but Alois had made each of his invitations sound like he was inviting Ciel to a grand dinner party, but there was no one here but Sebastian and Ciel. Two Earls hardly constituted a dinner party.

Sebastian held his hand out to help Ciel out of the carriage. Ciel accepted it as he took in the Earl's mansion. It wasn't as big as the Phantomhive mansion, but it was certainly gaudier.

Sebastian rang the doorbell and a tall man with glasses answered the door.

"Earl Phantomhive, so good of you to come," he droned. "I am Claude Faustus, the butler of this mansion. Please, follow me." They entered a dining room with the ceiling arching high above them.

"Ciel!" A voice exclaimed excitedly. Ciel turned in surprise to see a blond boy a few inches taller than him running forward. "It's so good of you to come!" He said as he took both of Ciel's hands in his own.

Ciel jerked back in disgust. "Watch your tone, Trancy! How dare you be so familiar with me."

"Of course, of course," Alois said, dancing back with a smirk on his face. "I apologize Ciel, I just figured we should be close since we have so much in common." Alois gaze flicked between Sebastian and Claude before turning back to Ciel. He gave him a slow, secret smile. Ciel glared.

"What did you call me here for?"

"All in good time, Ciel. First, we must have dinner! That is the proper thing to do, wouldn't you say?"

Ciel's eye twitched every time Alois referred to him by his first name. Obviously, this boy was no noble. He had no manners to speak of. He'd never survive society in London. His name would quickly reach everyone's blacklist. Still, Ciel had come all this way. He reluctantly followed Alois to the dining table and sat across from him.

Alois clapped his hands. "Claude, serve us dinner."

As Claude turned to go, Sebastian moved to follow. "Allow me to help," Sebastian said. "We are both butlers, after all."

"Not at all," Claude argued. "You are here with our esteemed guest. Please, stay and enjoy yourself."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, but stayed standing behind Ciel's chair. He kept a sharp lookout, trying to notice any details that could be clues as to what was going on. This situation was strange, even by Sebastian's standards. It wasn't often that he ran into another demon while in the middle of fulfilling a contract. He couldn't fathom why Alois and Claude would desire to meet with him and Ciel.

Throughout dinner, Alois kept up a stream of idle chatter, making Ciel increasing incensed with each passing moment. When dinner was finally over, Ciel finally hoped they would get to why Alois had asked him here. Instead, dessert was brought out and Alois started gushing over how great Claude's cherry pie was.

"Enough!" Ciel exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table and standing up. "Why did you want to meet with me so badly?" Ciel demanded. "You sent me three dinner invitations, and now all you've done is prattle on about nothing."

"Why, Ciel, I just wanted to give you a lovely evening. Isn't it better for people who work together to get to know one another first? I know I want to get to know _you._ "

"Either you tell me what you want, or I leave now."

The mirth in Alois' eyes died down. "There is something very important I need to accomplish, but we can't do it alone. Claude and I need the help of you and Sebastian."

"I can't believe I wasted an entire evening on this," Ciel said dismissively. "I have no interest in your problems or in helping you. Sebastian, we're leaving."

"Don't you dare walk away from, Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois cried angrily as Ciel and Sebastian began leaving. "I swear you'll regret it if you don't help me! I'll go after everything that's precious to you if you don't! I'll destroy it all, I swear I will!"

Ciel paused for a moment to glance back at Alois. "Threatening the Phantomhive family is a very dangerous endeavor. I really wouldn't recommend it."

Sebastian was quiet as he handed Ciel into the carriage. He had not learned anything about what the Trancy boy wanted, but something had seemed off about Clause. He was normally so composed. He valued playing his role as perfectly as he could, but he had been distracted. He had made small mistakes that seemed to pass by Alois and Ciel, but had been glaring clear to Sebastian. Could Claude's distraction have something to do with what Alois wanted help with? Would a demon really be so concerned over a master's wishes?

"That was a complete waste," Ciel said with a sigh, leaning his head on his hand as he stared at the window. "Though at least it gives me a chance to talk to you without Faye around."

Sebastian turned to Ciel with interest, wondering what he wanted to tell him that couldn't be said in front of Faye.

Ciel straightened up authoritatively. "I don't want you touching Faye," he announced.

Sebastian's eyes widened against his will. "What?" He asked foolishly, caught off guard.

"You are not to touch Faye," Ciel said arrogantly. "That is an order. I know you let me live so that she would not hate you, but I will not allow you to use my sister for whatever purpose you may have in mind. Your orders to protect her still stand, but other than that, you are to stay away from her."

Sebastian's eyes glowed red as a bitter taste filled his mouth. "I would strongly advise you to reconsider, my Lord." His heart, normally a rather useless organ for a demon, beat rapidly in anger. His thoughts conjured up an image of Faye. He already got so few opportunities to touch her as it was. Her dark hair. Pale skin. Her thin, yet toned body.

"You are still bound by our contract. You will not touch Faye."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said darkly, seething inside. He would not stand for this. It would only be a matter of time before he found a way to make Ciel reverse the order. Hopefully, it would be soon for the sake of his sanity. Being away from Faye for too long was painful. His mind and body ached for her, whether he willed it or not. He would not allow what little contact he had with Faye to be taken away from him.


	3. Welcome to the Circus

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to the Circus**

 **Phantomhive Manor**

"Sebastian, do we have _Jane Eyre_?" Faye asked as she looked over the bookshelves in Ciel's office.

"Yes, my Lady. Would you like me to retrieve it for you?"

"That would be why I asked if we had it." Sebastian smiled patiently at Faye's rudeness as he walked straight to the book. It wasn't like Faye to treat servants that way, but sometimes she couldn't help it with Sebastian. It wasn't Sebastian's fault Ciel sold his soul to him. Nor was it Sebastian's fault that William had spelled him to fall in love with Faye. And given those two circumstances, Sebastian bartering Ciel's life for Faye's fidelity was the best she could have hoped for. It still didn't change the fact that Faye preferred to blame Sebastian for everything. His being a demon just made it so easy to make him out to be the villain in all this.

Sebastian held the book out to Faye awkwardly so that she had to brush against his gloved hand to take it from him.

"Might I ask why you would be interested in reading Charlotte Bronte? It's not like you to indulge in fiction reading."

Faye sighed. "Aunt Francis is concerned that in my three years 'away from England' I've developed some untoward characteristics. She's taken it upon herself to fix this by ensuring I attend the most frivolous and ridiculous things London society has to offer. Lady Irene hosts a book club once a month, and this month the book is Jane Eyre. Aunt Francis promised Lady Irene that I would attend. Without consulting me, of course. At least Elizabeth will be there as well."

"Marchioness Midford may have a point."

"You mean you don't think that knife throwing and casting spells is appropriate noble behavior?" Faye asked sweetly. "Perhaps not for most of the mindless fools in high society, but I'm a _Phantomhive,_ Sebastian. We're a bit of a different breed when it comes to nobles."

"Agreed, my Lady, but that's not what I meant. I was more referring to your habit of befriending the help. And of making your poor opinion of a few nobles a bit too clear during this past social season."

"Ah, yes. As the butler of the Phantomhive household you are determined to turn Ciel and me into the best and most remarkable of nobles possible. You are a most diligent butler. However, don't you see some disconnect between your desire to turn me into a proper Countess and your desire to keep me for yourself? A Countess and a butler is hardly proper. And wouldn't it benefit you if I were to look a bit less marriageable? As a young woman and one of two heirs to the Phantomhive fortune I am, in fact, considered quite the match to many noblemen."

Sebastian's eyes flashed. "The one thing need not be connected to the other. Though you do not intend to marry, there is no reason for the impeccable Phantomhive reputation to suffer because of it."

"Right," Faye scoffed, "because the evil nobleman—" She cut herself off as she became aware of a raucous noise coming from downstairs. "What is that?"

Sebastian sighed, putting one hand to his forehead. "The other servants, no doubt. There's no telling what they may be up to this time." Sebastian paused in the doorway. "My Lady, you should go first, of course."

Faye looked at Sebastian in surprise. Not that he would insist Faye go through the door first, but that he would wait until he was in the doorway to say so. She walked to the door and stopped. "You're in the way," she declared.

"Nonsense. You can get by me with very little effort."

Faye frowned, but as Sebastian showed no signs of moving, went through the door, her arm brushing against Sebastian's chest.

When they reached the kitchen they found the stove on fire. Again. "Honestly," Sebastian muttered. "Please stand back, my Lady."

"Uh, I got distracted," Baldroy said awkwardly, holding a letter out to Faye. "It's a letter from the Queen. I was talkin' to the messenger and that's how the fire got started."

"Of course," Sebastian muttered. "It's not as though you regularly set the kitchen on fire."

Ignoring Sebastian, Faye opened the letter and titled her head in confusion. There were three tickets for a circus inside. "We'd better find Ciel," Faye said. "The Queen has a new mission for us."

"It looks like children are being kidnapped everywhere this circus has traveled," Ciel said a few minutes later as he, Faye, and Sebastian sat in Ciel's office. "The police have no leads, of course. Her Majesty wants us to find out if this circus is behind the kidnappings, or if it's merely a coincidence that children are missing from every city the circus has traveled through."

"So I guess we'll be going to the circus to investigate," Faye mused, picking up the tickets. "This will definitely be one of the more entertaining venues we've traveled to as the Queen's Watch Dog."

 **Noah's Ark Circus**

Faye found herself distracted during the circus performance. She kept trying to get a read on the souls of the performers, but there were far too many people around and they were too far away. It was hard to focus on the dazzling acts when the pictures of the missing children kept flashing through Faye's mind. It was always worse when children were involved.

They were nearing the end of the performance when the ringmaster, Joker, spread his arms wide and said, "Observe 'ow the beautiful Beast tames this ferocious tiger. Can we get a brave volunteer from the audience to 'elp with this act?"

To the side of Ciel, Sebastian stood up. Ciel and Faye gave each other significant looks. Sebastian must have noticed something they had missed.

"Excellent!" Joker called. "Come on down, sir!"

Sebastian steadily made his way to the stage. There he bypassed Beast and Joker to kneel before the tiger, lifting its paw and—spouting praises. Of course.

Faye dropped her head in her hands, "Idiot," she hissed, not sure if she was referring to Sebastian or to herself and Ciel. Of course Sebastian would be enthralled with the tiger. It was a giant cat. Cats always eclipsed everything else that was going on for Sebastian.

Faye heard gasps from the crowd, but kept her face in her hands.

"The tiger's attempting to eat Sebastian," Ciel said dryly, though Faye still didn't look up. It wasn't like the creature could do Sebastian any permanent damage, after all.

"Well, this evening has been a waste so far," Faye complained as the crowd gasped again. "Maybe we'll get a chance to look around after."

"Assuming Sebastian doesn't decide to go looking for the tiger instead of the missing children," Ciel quipped.

"You'll have to give him a direct order, just to be sure," Faye said, feeling equal parts amused and frustrated. She thought she had shared Sebastian's same love of cats, but to go so far to be near one…Still, this was one of Sebastian's more charming sides. At least, when they weren't in the middle of a case it was.

Sebastian rejoined them, followed by the eyes of the astounded crowd the whole way. No doubt they were wondering how Sebastian survived having his face chomped on by a tiger. Twice.

Faye was plotting how they could unobtrusively scout out the circus when Joker came running up to them. "Excuse me! Sir! Sir! I'm sorry about what 'appened with Betty. Though, we didn't expect you to jus' walk up to her like that. Still, we 'ave a doctor 'ere. Please, come to our medical tent so 'e can check you."

"If Sebastian got hurt it was his own fault," Faye said matter-of-factly. Joker sent her a shocked look before Ciel gave her a warning one.

"That's very kind of you," Sebastian said. "I'll come along and get myself checked out. My Lady, my Lord, please go wait in the carriage. I shall catch up to you as soon as I am able."

Ciel gave Sebastian a curt nod before turning and walking away with Faye trailing along behind. Ciel had been right to give her a look. This was the perfect opportunity for Sebastian to get a look at what was going on behind the scenes at the circus. Still, it was hardly the circus's fault if some fool walked right up to the tiger.

Ciel and Faye clambered into the carriage, Faye struggling to manage her long skirts without anyone to help hand her in. "So, what do you think?" Faye asked once she was settled. "Did you notice anything suspicious?"

"No," Ciel admitted. "If they have kidnapped the children, they're not putting them in the show. We'll have to dig deeper. Hopefully, Sebastian will discover something."

When Sebastian returned, he only had bad news. "There are no children being kept here," he informed them. "And I found no clues to their whereabouts in my brief time among the circus performers. I'm afraid if we wish to find more information, we're going to have to join the circus."

Faye and Ciel gave Sebastian disbelieving looks. In return he gave them a brilliant smile. "Thankfully, I've already been offered a position. You two will have to try out tomorrow morning." The disbelieving looks turned to ones of horror. Sebastian was serious.

"Join the circus?" Ciel sputtered. "We're nobles. How do you expect us to fit in with this low crowd?"

"Now, my Lord, do you want to find the lost children or not? And I'm well aware that the two of have more than capable acting skills. I'm sure you'll do fine. It's only until we find the information we need."

"We'd better work quickly," Ciel muttered, crossing his arms and staring out the window as the carriage rattled along.

"And what, exactly, do you believe my brother and I will be doing as members of the circus?" Faye demanded. "I'm sure you were easily able to impress them, but Ciel and I have not, in fact, been training to be performers for years."

"You have your knife throwing, my Lady," Sebastian supplied easily. "I'm sure you're good enough to pass their tests. And I'll think of something for my Lord. I can fake that he's good enough to make it if need be." Ciel muttered something incomprehensible to Faye as he continued to stare out the window.

Faye had a feeling this case was going to be one of her least favorites.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Faye stared at the mirror in trepidation. She liked to believe she wasn't one of those arrogant nobles who thought themselves better than everyone else. More important than all those below their station, but she had to admit that seeing herself wearing peasant clothing was an odd sight. Even as an associate of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society, she still wore proper and quality clothing. The white smock and brown skirt she wore made her look like…a commoner. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It was just a strange sight to see.

Sebastian had purchased the clothing early this morning and Mey-Rin had rolled the cloths in dirt to make them look more well-worn. The effect was completed by the messy braids Faye had put into her hair. She was certain there were many Lords and Ladies who wouldn't recognize her in her current state.

Shaking that thought off, Faye left her room to join Sebastian and Ciel downstairs. They would take the carriage almost to the circus and then walk the rest the way. Servants seeking employment shouldn't be able to afford their own carriage, after all.

Sebastian was waiting for Faye at the front door when she came downstairs. He was standing so that he was in her way. Again. Faye stopped and stared at Sebastian, crossing her arms. He raised his eyebrows in question, acting as though he didn't understand why she wasn't walking past him. She raised her eyebrows in return.

"Is something wrong, my Lady? We must be on our way or we'll be late for the circus tryouts."

"You tell me if there's something wrong, Sebastian. This is the second time this week that you've stood in my way."

"Nonsense. As I said before, you're perfectly capable of getting past me."

"Not without touching you, I'm not."

"Is touching me so abhorrent to you?"

"Faye! Sebastian!" Ciel called from outside. "What is taking you so long?"

Faye dropped her arms and brushed past Sebastian, though stopped halfway through and turned towards him. "There are easier ways of initiating physical contact than by being in my way," she said, assuming that a desire for physical closeness was the reason behind Sebastian's abnormal behavior.

"Indeed, and for more pleasurable ones as well," Sebastian said, smiling down at Faye. His arm swept around as though he were about to curl it around her waist, but he stopped at the last minute, freezing his arms a few inches away from her. Faye gave him an odd look, but walked towards the carriage. They had to leave now or they'd be late. Faye would ask Sebastian what that was about later.

 **Noah's Ark Circus**

"All right," Joker said, clapping his hands together. "If you're goin' to be a knife thrower in our circus, you 'ave to be able to consistently 'it a target from this distance. 'Ave a go at it, Missy."

Faye judged the distance between her and the target as she got a feel for the knife in her hand. It wasn't as heavy as her knives, which made sense since it was meant for a performance, and not for maiming people. She was confident she could throw far enough, her only concern was compensating for the lighter knife.

Without warning, she threw the three knives in her hand in quick succession. They were slightly off from the center of the target, but each was embedded nearly to the hilt.

"That's…quite th' arm you 'ave there," Joker said slowly, blinking in surprise.

"Pent up aggression," Faye said by way of explanation.

"Ah, right." Joker shook himself to bring his attention back to the matter at hand. "Well, you 'ave potential. You're not as good as your friend, but you'll do. A bit of tutoring from Dagger and you should be in the shows in no time. Now, let's see 'ow the little one does."

Faye backed off, sure Ciel was steaming at being referred to as 'the little one.' With help from Sebastian, Ciel passed the tryouts as well. Somehow, Faye was unable to drum up any enthusiasm for their success.

"Now we need names!" Joker exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. "Whatever names you 'ad before, forget 'em. All that matters now is 'o you are 'ere at the circus. You," he pointed to Sebastian, "will be black." He pointed at Faye next. "Danger."

"Danger?" Faye asked, skeptically. "Why Danger?"

"Because, a nice lady like you throwin' knives is a surprise. An' I 'ope to make you a duo with Dagger somewhere down the line. Danger and Dagger," Joker spread his fingers wide and moved his hands apart. "Like the sound of 'at, Danger?"

"Naturally," Faye said as enthusiastically as she could manage.

"And you," Joker continued, looking at Ciel. "You gotta smile kid, we're in the business of makin' people 'appy."

Ciel shot an annoyed look at Sebastian before turning back to Joker and giving a beatific smile. Faye was surprised at her reaction to the smile. Maybe it was because she knew it was fake, but it creeped her out. It reminded Faye of how Ciel used to smile, but he never smiled like that now. It felt more like a mockery than a smile, but Joker seemed pleased. "Excellent, kid! We'll call you Smile! Now, you three follow me to the practice tent. Impressive as you all are, you've got a lotta 'ard practice ahead."

They walked into a tent full of bustling performers practicing all kinds of tricks. "Oye, Dagger!" Joker called. "Come see what I've got for ya! We've got some impressive new recruits, an' one of 'em's for you."

"What, impressive? Not as impressive as Suit," Dagger argued, coming towards them, but stopping and glaring when he spotted Sebastian. "Him?!" He demanded, but Joker ignored them.

"Yeah, as impressive as Suit. These guys are jus' comin' outta the woodwork, I tell ya. 'Ey, Suit! Come meet the other newcomers. You an' Black will get along great, I'm sure."

Sebastian and Ciel froze when they spotted Suit. Faye could empathize with their shock. It wasn't everyday one ran into William T. Spears. At least they'd learned one thing today. If a Grim Reaper was here, something dark was definitely going on behind the scenes at Noah's Ark Circus.


	4. Old Friends

A/N: Just a warning, the plot involving Claude and Alois overarches the entire story (at least, as I currently have the story planned, it does), so don't expect a lot to happen with them for a little while.

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Chapter 4: Old Friends**

 **Noah's Ark Circus**

Faye walked out into the dark night to find William alone, which was exactly what she'd hoped for. The circus had just fed them dinner and was soon going to assign the new talents tents to sleep in. For now, they had a few moments to themselves.

William turned and regarded Faye carefully.

"Why are you here, William?" Faye asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified information," William said turning away from Faye to look up at the night sky. "As you're no longer an associate of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society, I cannot tell you."

Faye sighed. "It's not as though we cannot help each other out. You were willing to work with Ciel and Sebastian before when an evil soul had been brought back from the dead and used to animate a puppet. Why not work with the Phantomhives again? We know that children have gone missing in every town the circus has gone through. Is the reason you're here related to that?"

William sighed. "I can't work with a filthy demon. You have no idea how many regulations it would break. I was able to do it before because I had _you_ , who were not a Grim Reaper, be the one to work with them. It was a loophole I took advantage of for the sake of a concerning situation."

"But can't you work with _me_?" Faye argued. "Isn't that different at all? You must take the lives on your list, I understand that, but don't you wish to keep the lives lost to a minimum? This case will be solved faster for both you and us if we work together. I know how you hate overtime and having to go so far as to go undercover in a place where you have to stay all day and all night must be using a _lot_ of overtime," Faye coaxed.

William turned back towards Faye, an uncertain look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could say anything. One second Faye and William were facing each other, the next, Sebastian was in between them.

"Really, my Lady, what are you thinking speaking to one of _them_? You do realize you no longer have to have contact with the Grim Reapers, correct? You no longer work for them, and how could you possibly need to request their help with anything when you have me? I really don't see why you're out here by yourself at night conversing with Suit."

"Filth," William muttered from behind Sebastian. "You're very existence is insult enough, but for me to have to tolerate it from close quarters is nearly unbearable."

"Isn't this just one more reason to work together?" Faye asked in exasperation. "So that everyone can get away from each other as soon as possible?"

"No," William and Sebastian answered in unison.

"It seems to me," Ciel began as he joined the group, "that the best solution in this situation is for us not to interfere with you, and for you not to interfere with us. After all, the Grim Reaper's business belongs to Grim Reapers, and the Queen's business belongs to the Queen's Watch Dogs."

"Quite right," William agreed, using his pruner to adjust his glasses. "I believe that is the only way for us to handle this situation."

Faye shook her head in irritation, wanting to use her magic to bind them all until they agreed to her plan instead. There were children involved, for Heaven's sake. Didn't that take precedence over everyone's personal feelings? She wanted to say she didn't understand why they couldn't all work together, but after spending three years as a subordinate of William's she knew very well why. After all, he was the one who taught her to hate demons.

"We should all be getting back to the tent," William said, giving everyone a piercing look. "They will be announcing the room assignments soon. We should not be late."

"Of course. After you," Sebastian said with feigned politeness as he moved aside for William to pass.

Faye stood off to the side, bored as assignments were handed out. She could already imagine how well Ciel would handle living in a tent, which was not well at all. She wouldn't enjoy the experience either, but she was more used to doing things for herself than her brother the Earl.

Faye laughed out loud when Sebastian and William were assigned to be together. They both turned to glare at her. So far as Faye could recall, it was the first time Sebastian had ever glared at her. Other than perhaps their first encounter, before he had been spelled to fall in love with her.

If only they could have been semi-honest about their true identities, perhaps Ciel and Faye could share a tent since they were siblings. As it was…Ciel was paired with a nice looking boy while Faye was pared with 'Mystery'. The woman looked more like she belonged on the streets trying to attract men than in the circus. She was a short, curvy woman with hair even darker than Faye's. She looked Faye up and down, her nose scrunched up like she smelled something awful.

This mission was going to be oh so joyous.

 **Faye's Tent**

"So, you're new," Mystery said snidely, looking Faye up and down again, obviously trying to size up her competition. Which was ridiculous since Faye was a knife thrower while Mystery was a contortionist. They weren't even competing for the same position in the circus, and Mystery was either also new or sub-par in her talents since she wasn't a first tier member.

Faye sighed, wondering how best to handle this situation. They had a mission to complete. Children's lives were at stake, and Faye couldn't be bothered looking over her shoulder at some fool woman trying to sabotage Faye in order to make herself look better.

"Yes, I'm new here," Faye said, casually taking out one of her knives and watching it glint in the light. "How long have you been here for?" Faye barely glanced past the knife to look at Mystery.

Mystery's eyes caught nervously on the knife. "I—six months!" She started out weak before nearly shouting her answer to make up for it. She flushed before flouncing down on her bed angrily, fussing with her thigh high boots to avoid looking at Faye.

"Mmm. All that time and still haven't made much of yourself have you?" Faye asked, adopting a pitying voice. She lifted the knife higher, still staring into it. "I wonder if anyone would even notice if you went missing."

"Wh-what?" Mystery stuttered, turning pale.

Faye finally turned her full attention to Mystery. "Oh? Nothing, really. I was just wondering if you were important enough to the circus that anyone would notice if you went missing." She smiled.

"Shouldn't you return that knife?" Mystery asked, tossing her hair back as she spoke with false bravado.

Faye smiled again. "Why would I return what's mine? This isn't a throwing knife. It's my _personal_ knife that I always keep with me." Technically, Faye had a tendency to keep eight knives on her person at all times. Ten when Sebastian made her carry the poisoned ones. Sadly, the more revealing outfits favored by the circus wouldn't allow her to carry so many.

Mystery abruptly stood up and stumbled out of the tent. Faye put her knife under her pillow and readied for bed. She wondered if Mystery would sleep in someone else's tent tonight, or if she would complain about Faye's behavior. She was banking on the first option. Mystery wouldn't want to do anything that could jeopardize her position in the circus, and, technically, Faye hadn't done or said anything to threaten her.

 **Dining Tent**

Faye smiled the next morning at Ciel's groggy expression. He probably couldn't sleep on the lumpy bed and rough sheets provided by the circus.

"Rough night?" She asked Ciel, who only gave her a baleful glare in response.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one," Sebastian said as he sat down next to Faye. Too close. He wasn't actually touching her, but every time she moved her arm she brushed against him. Faye frowned and tried to scoot over, but he just followed her.

Faye gave up and asked, "And why would that be?"

"I'm afraid my tent mate won't allow me to look around at night. He refuses to allow his roommate, who is 'under his responsibility' to break any rules."

"You didn't find out anything?" Ciel and Faye asked at the same time. Faye threw her fork on her plate and went in search of William. They couldn't have him interfering at every turn. They'd get nothing accomplished that way.

She found him after a little searching, sitting at the edge of a table away from everyone else. Of course he would separate himself out.

"Would you mind explaining your behavior last night, William?" She hissed quietly as she sat across from him.

He gave her a stern look and said, "Whatever do you mean, _Danger?_ " Apparently, he was upset she hadn't used his circus name. "Do you mean my forcing that butler of your brother's to conform to the rules? We all may be here under false pretenses, but we should obey the order of things while here."

"Are you serious?" Faye asked. She knew William's love of order very well, but couldn't imagine him wanting to abide by the rules in this situation. "You do realize that the people who have instituted this 'order' you so dearly wish to follow may be responsible for all the kidnappings? They could be, and likely have been, committing all sorts of atrocities to those children, and you're worried about rules they have instated? How do you plan to accomplish your own mission?"

"I can accomplish exactly what I need to within the parameters of what I am allowed to do. You and yours will have to do the same. I will not abide by rule breaking. Especially not from one such as _him._ I'm sorry, Faye, but I will not compromise on this."

They engaged in a stare off over William's eggs. Faye blinked first, of course, but wasn't done yet. "Oh? So you are dead set against any rules being broken, even for the possible welfare of others? Tell me, my old friend, did you break any rules when you made a _demon_ fall in love with me in an attempt to control him?"

William's eyes lost their cool and controlled look as he blinked guiltily. He quickly reverted back to the normal coat of emotionlessness he wore when on duty as a Grim Reaper. "Extenuating circumstances," was the only excuse he gave before returning to his breakfast. Faye glared at him, but he refused to pay her any more attention.

Faye muttered under her breath as she returned to Ciel and Sebastian. "We'll just have to investigate during the show today, when all the first tier members are away from their tents."

Ciel and Sebastian agreed.

 **Main Tent**

"Honestly," Alois sniffed, glaring balefully at all the bright colors around. "What could Ciel Phantomhive be doing in a place like this? I wouldn't take him for one to enjoy this sort of thing."

"I cannot guess to fathom the mind of the Earl," Claude said, pulling at the collar of his suit. It felt like he couldn't breathe…or perhaps more like he was parched. Both scenarios were equally ridiculous as he didn't need to breathe nor drink, but there it was. He tapped his fingers against his seat as he searched the audience for either the Earl or Sebastian. If they were here, he would find them.

"What are you doing?" Alois demanded, staring at Claude's tapping fingers.

Claude glanced down in surprise, unaware that he'd been doing anything. He curled his hand into a fist and laid it in his lap. "It's nothing, your Highness."

Alois continued to stare at Claude as Clause searched for their targets. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting strange lately. Has something happened that I'm unaware of?"

"No, of course, not," Claude assured, barely glancing at Alois. The only thing that had happened was the box that Grim Reaper had locked him in for a few minutes, but why would that have done this? Whatever _this_ was. The worst part of all this was that Claude didn't even know what was wrong. In all his many centuries of living, he'd never felt like this before. This _need,_ this _craving_ for _something._ If only he could figure out what it was, he would use all of the considerable power at his disposal to obtain it.

The show ended, and while Sebastian had made in appearance in the show, there was no sign of the Earl. Sebastian was useless without Ciel. They could not obtain what they wanted from Sebastian without Ciel.

Alois was in a terrible mood afterwards, shoving other circus goers out of the way as they exited the tent. "What is that bloody idiot playing at?" Alois demanded angrily. "Why is his butler performing in the circus, and what is _he_ doing?" Alois turned to glare at Claude. "You're the one who brought us here. I wanted you to find me _Ciel,_ not _Sebastian!_ Find the correct target next time, you oaf!"

"I will endeavor to do my best, your Highness," Claude said with a bow, wondering where Sebastian's master could be. Claude slowed to a stop, pausing to take a deep breath. For a moment, he'd thought he smelled something…luscious. He tried in vain to recapture the scent, looking around at what may have caused it. Whatever it was, just the smell made his heart pound erratically, like only the most explosive and brilliant of souls could do.

"Claude!" Alois screeched when he realized Claude was no longer beside him. "Come! Now! We're leaving."

Claude reluctantly obeyed, part of him wanting to stay until he found the source of the smell.


	5. Information

A/N: Sorry this is a little late; I've been in Yellowstone with no internet connection. However, I now have a little more time to work on this fic, so I might start updating twice a week!

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Chapter 5: Information**

 **Ciel's Tent**

"Nothing," Ciel said darkly, staring out into space. "We found nothing except a piece of paper with _my name_ on it. Why does this wretched circus have my name?"

"I don't know," Faye said worriedly. It was disheartening that they hadn't found any clues about the missing children and unnerving to find a letter mentioning Ciel. She couldn't imagine what ties anyone here might have with him.

"This is Sebastian's fault," Ciel muttered. "If he hadn't gotten himself placed in today's show, he might have found something more."

"It's not Sebastian's fault, and I don't think there was anything _to_ find."

Ciel glared at Faye. Finding his name on the letter had truly put him in a foul mood. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because you're being childish, Ciel. I promise you, if there is blame to be laid on Sebastian for anything, I will be first in line to do so. We don't have time to sit here and stew. Besides, there are other ways to get information out of people than sneaking about their private quarters." Faye smiled secretively.

Ciel's eyes widened and he grabbed Faye's arm in concern. "You're not going to try to seduce a first tier member, are you?"

Faye stared at Ciel in surprise for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Me? Seduce someone? I suppose with my looks it could be done, but I'm much too skittish around men. I'd probably have a panic attack. And then stab the man. No, I meant _magic,_ Ciel. Did you forget that I have other tools at my disposal?"

"How will your magic help us get the information we need?"

"You let me worry about that, Ciel. I'll let you know what I find." Faye went off in search of Dagger. She hoped he wouldn't be too tired after his performance to aid a fellow circus member.

She found a crowd of the first tier members and made her way through them. Technically speaking, they didn't know for sure that the circus was behind the kidnappings. There was no proof other than correlation. Wherever the circus went, children disappeared, but Faye was sure they were behind the disappearances. Faye's magic only worked on supernatural beings and those with impure souls. All the first tier members met the second criteria. There was something twisted about them, something dark that they strove to hide deep down.

Reaching Dagger, Faye tapped him on the shoulder. She clasped her hands together and looked earnest when he turned around. "Dagger, could you help me with my throwing skills? There's a trick Joker was telling me about that I can't quite get right. I was hoping you might be able to give me some advice on how to improve." Faye winced internally when she realized she was speaking far too properly. No maid would speak as she did.

Thankfully, Dagger seemed to overlook her slip. "Sure. From what I've seen, you don't seem to need any help, but I'd be happy to give you some tips."

"Thank you," Faye fawned. "I'm sure that with just a little more help I'll be able to get it."

Faye followed Dagger to a corner of the practice tent, next to the wooden wheel they often used for a target. There were too many people here.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could do it somewhere a little less crowded. It makes me nervous to have everyone watching."

Dagger frowned. "A circus is all about having everyone watch you. We're performers."

"Oh, I'm fine once I have a trick down," Faye assured Dagger, turning her back on the wheel and tossing two knives behind her, both striking the target. "It's just when I'm learning a new trick that I get nervous."

Dagger eyed her knives, clearly impressed. "Well, I guess it's all right just this once, but you need to get used to having other people watch you preform. Even when you're practicing."

"I'll work on it," Faye promised, relieved when Dagger walked out behind the tent and into some trees.

"Why don't you show my right here," he said, gesturing to the trunks around them. "You demonstrate the trick and I'll tell you what you're doing wrong."

"Absolutely," Faye agreed. She held up her right hand and chanted, "Horestm kit mic." Her voice resonated with power, as it always did when she used her spells. Brightly colored strings sprang from her fingertips towards Dagger. Half the strings sunk through his chest to attach to his heart while the other half attached to his brain. He was surprised for a moment and struggled to jump back before all movement ceased and his eyes took on a glazed look. This spell would make Dagger speak nothing but the truth.

"Is the circus stealing children everywhere they perform?" Faye asked.

"Yes."

"Where are the children being held?"

"At the Baron's mansion," Dagger responded woodenly, his eyes staring off into nothing.

"Where is the Baron's mansion?"

"In Glonshire."

"Are all the children still alive?"

"No."

Faye gritted her teeth in anger. She had expected nothing less, but it was still upsetting to hear. "What is being done to the children?" She asked through her clenched teeth.

"They act as a private circus for Baron Kelvin."

Faye knew Dagger's detached voice was a result of the spell, but it enraged her all the more to hear him talk of such things so flippantly. She was surprised when she realized she was gripping something hard in her hand. She looked down to see one of her knives clutched in her hand. She always went for her weapons when she was upset. She considered stabbing Dagger when this little interview was over with.

"Who is Baron Kelvin and why does he want children acting as a private circus for him?"

"He's the owner Noah's Ark Circus," Dagger answered. "And he likes children."

Faye's stomach started churning. What was being done to those poor children? "And what of Ciel Phantomhive? Why does Joker have a letter with Ciel's name? What connection does the Baron have to him?"

"The Baron wants Ciel."

"Why?" Faye demanded.

"Because he wants him."

Faye raised her knife above her head, her arm shaking with the effort of restraining herself. Faye didn't think of herself as a murderer. To date, she may or may not have the life of only one man on her conscious (she'd had bothered to stick around and find out if he was dead or alive), and she rather wanted things to stay that way. Admittedly, it was kind of cheating if you had your demon butler kill in your stead, which was probably what was going to happen here, but it still made Faye feel better.

She slowly lowered her arm and sheathed her knife. She lifted her knife-free hand and retracted the spells lines inside Dagger. Shortly after she chanted, "Frostin tuk rork." Dagger would remember nothing that had occurred today. Everything from the moment he woke up until now would be nothing but a blank. Faye turned on her heel and went in search of Ciel and Sebastian. Their career as circus performers was at an end.

 **Baron Kelvin's Mansion**

"The Baron may have been warned of our coming," Sebastian cautioned. "Joker left before we did, and we don't know what made him come. It could be a routine visit, or he may have gotten wind of our true identities."

"A man as sick at this will either attack the moment we enter, in an attempt to protect his twisted circus, or will play at pleasantries first," Faye guessed.

"Very astute, my Lady," Sebastian said with a smile as he offered his hand to help her down from the carriage. He was standing so close that she was pressed up against him once on the ground. Something was definitely going on. Ever since their case with the circus had started, Sebastian hadn't outright touched Faye, but had arranged it so that they had to be touching, whether Faye was walking through a door, sitting down to eat, or being handed down from a carriage. If he wanted more attention from her, wouldn't it be easier to find excuses to touch her then to try and arrange these ridiculous situations? Faye pressed back against the carriage and side-stepped to get past Sebastian.

"I'm certain that your second guess will prove correct in this instance," Sebastian continued on. "We know that the Baron has an interest in my young Lord for some reason. I doubt he will attack Earl Phantomhive the moment he enters the estate."

"I don't care what the Baron may plan for this visit," Faye said. "I want to take him out the moment we enter the estate, before he can play any games or plan any attacks."

"And what of the children?" Sebastian asked airily. "Shouldn't we find out where they are before we make any moves?"

"Why bother when I'm sure we can _make_ the Baron tell us all we wish to know?" She was not suggesting she use her truth spell on Baron Kelvin.

Sebastian grinned, his hand reaching for Faye's face before he paused and pulled it back. "Anger truly does suit you, my Lady," he said, his eyes gleaming.

Ciel cleared his throat, tossing a meaningful glare at Sebastian. "We have a job to do. Do you two plan to stay out here all day and talk, or are we going inside?"

"After you, my Lord," Sebastian said with a bow. Faye moved to follow when Sebastian held an arm out in front of her to stop her. Faye jerked to a stop and gave Sebastian a confused look. "I'm afraid you must be after me in situations such as this, my Lady. You do recall my master's orders for me to protect you, do you not?"

Faye gave Sebastian a disgruntled look, but followed along after him. Ciel, as the owner of Sebastian's contract, took priority over Faye. Shouldn't Sebastian also be in front of Ciel in that case? Sebastian seemed to derive pleasure over taking liberties with Ciel's safety that he would not do with Faye. She wondered if Sebastian would truly protect Ciel if a situation arose where he had to choose between Faye and Ciel. Would the love spell or his contract prove stronger?

Faye shook those thoughts from her mind as they entered the dim mansion. A light flickered on and Faye made out Joker standing at the top of an elaborate staircase holding a candelabra. "What are you three doin' here?" He asked uncertainly. "I thought…"

"Were you expecting the Earl Phantomhive?" Ciel asked. "That's exactly who's arrived. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog, along with my sister, Countess Faye Phantomhive and my butler, Sebastian."

Joker paled as he took them all in, then he hung his head with a small smile. "You sure 'ad me fooled. You really are as good as they say. This way." Joker descended the stairs and led them to a dining area. A man wrapped up in bandages sat at the head of the table. His eyes lit up when they entered the room.

"Ciel!" He exclaimed. "Ciel Phantomhive! It's so wonderful of you to come! You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Sebastian," Faye murmured. Sebastian nodded his head once before he disappeared in a blur of movement. He reappeared behind the Baron, placing a knife at the Baron's throat.

Joker panicked and started for the Baron before turning and lifting a long, slim dagger towards Ciel. A hostage for a hostage, was his thought no doubt. Before he could get any closer, Faye yelled, "It mye noc!" Joker froze in place, his hands still lifted and holding his dagger. The spell to bind an evil soul was almost second nature to Faye, it being the one she used the most in her work with the Grim Reapers.

"What are you?" Joker asked fearfully. Faye generally preferred not to use her magic in her duty as the Queen's watchdog. Rumors about her abilities would eventually begin circulating, but as she was fairly sure neither Joker nor the Baron would survive the next few minutes, she felt safe in using her spells.

"Where are the children?" Ciel demanded.

"I'll take you to them!" Baron Kelvin promised. "I'll take you right to them. You can see whatever you like, Ciel. My home is completely open to you." The man seemed sincere, eager even, to please Ciel. "I've wanted to see you for a very long time now. I've been planning our meeting ever since I found out you were still alive. Please, come this way!"

"I don't believe we need the Baron alive," Faye said, keeping her attention locked on Joker. "All we need is a location. I see no reason why we should suffer his existence any longer than necessary."

Joker's eyes widened and he pulled against his restraints. "You can't! You can't kill 'im!" He babbled on desperately. "I dispatched the first tier members of the circus to the Phantomhive manor before coming 'ere. They went to retrieve Earl Phantomhive. Their orders were to kill anyone else they encountered." Joker smiled grimly. "Perhaps you ought to be more concerned with making your way home than staying 'ere."

Ciel burst into laughter. "Your circus performers against our servants? I can tell already tell you what the outcome will be. It's not in your favor."

Joker looked uncertain. "They're 'ighly trained," he argued. "We all are."

"Yet, you'll all still die," Faye said, wondering if this was why William had been hanging around the circus. She imagined he'd probably follow the first tier members to Phantomhive manor and then reap their souls as they were killed, one by one. A group like that would be a lot of work for just one Grim Reaper.

"Ciel," Faye prompted, wanting to hurry this along.

"Tell me where the children are," Ciel demanded.

"They're downstairs, but let me show you! I've been planning this meeting for over a year and have organized grand entertainment for you. Please, let me show you!"

"What entertainment?" Ciel asked. "Having the children perform circus acts? We already know that's why you took the children."

Joker winced at Ciel's words and looked at the ground. "Why does that upset you?" Faye demanded. "What has been done to the children?" When Joker didn't immediately respond, Faye chanted, "Horestm kit mic." She calmed down and repeated her question.

"The children do standard circus acts," Joker replied, "but they don't 'ave any training. Tightrope walkin', lion tamin'. They've been conditioned to follow orders, but they don't have trainin' or experience. They die."

"Enough," Ciel said darkly. "Sebastian, dispose of them, then we'll collect the children and leave."

Faye looked away as Sebastian severed the Baron's head. Afterwards, he gracefully leapt towards Joker and stabbed him in the heart. Faye released her bindings on Joker and he slumped to the floor, empty eyes staring at the wall.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered, "find the basement and the children and then come get us. There's no need for all three of us to run around blindly."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said with a bow before disappearing.

Ciel looked down at Joker coldly.

"I wonder why the circus members went along with the Baron's actions," Faye murmured. "Joker seemed so protective of Baron Kelvin, but I could feel his disgust towards the Baron's actions. Joker was torn between loyalty and horror. I don't think he wanted to be part of such things."

"Yet, he was," Ciel stated matter-of-factly. "Whatever morals he liked to believe he had, he held his loyalty to the Baron above them all. He was just like everyone else, pretending to hold morals to make himself feel better about the world. To believe that there's a common decency people adhere to. No one upholds to their morals for long. As soon as things become difficult, as soon as it's convenient, people toss their morals aside like so much garbage."

"Not everyone," Faye said as she stared down at Joker along with Ciel. "Detective Abbernathy is quite sincere in his moral code. We've never once seen him break it."

Faye saw Ciel smile out of the corner of her eye, but he quickly tried to hide it. Despite Ciel always referring to Abernathy as a fool, she knew he was fond of the detective.

Sebastian appeared looking…odd. "I have found the children. My Lady, if you would accompany me."

Ciel frowned. "And why wouldn't I be coming as well?"

"The children are quite afraid of men at this point," Sebastian said smoothly. "I'm sure a woman would put them much more at ease. We do not wish to put them through more difficulty than we have to after all they have already been through."

"I'm not a man," Ciel said, then glared at Sebastian's mocking look. "I doubt I would give the children much cause for concern. You are always commenting over how I look younger than I am."

"I'm afraid that's not a course of action I recommend," Sebastian said. "I think only Lady Faye should accompany me."

Faye also failed to understand why Ciel should not come with them. He wasn't all that much older than some of the children who had been taken. Surely they wouldn't view Ciel as a threat. Still, Sebastian never did anything without purpose, and Faye wanted to be done with this as quickly as possible. "Just stay here, Ciel," Faye said. "Sebastian and I will be back soon. Though, perhaps Sebastian should move the bodies before we bring the children through here…" Then again, perhaps seeing Joker and the Baron dead would bring comfort to the children after their months in captivity.

"Of course, my Lady," Sebastian agreed before doing just that. Faye then followed Sebastian through a hallway and down a flight of stairs. They entered a large, circular room. There were rows of seats all around the edges. In the center of the room were iron cages that held the children. "Is this room supposed to be a circus ring?" Faye asked in horror. "Was the Baron bringing others here and entertaining them with his…murder show?"

"I do not know, my Lady," Sebastian answered thoughtfully. "I suppose that could be the case. I had assumed the room merely looked like this to emulate the room your brother was taken to when he was kidnapped."

"What?" Faye whispered, staring at Sebastian in shock.

He was surveying the room with cool interest. "Yes, this room is an exact replica. It appears the Baron may have wished to reenact what happened to the young Lord three years ago. I assumed you would prefer it if I spare the young Lord this sight."

"How would the Baron know?" Faye demanded. "I thought the fallen angels Ash and Angela along with the Queen were behind all that befell the Phantomhive family."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked curiously, turning to look at Faye. "And were they responsible for the cult that held you along with several other young ladies?"

Faye opened her mouth to respond, then shut it. No. It had been normal men of this world behind the cult. Evil and depraved men, but normal.

Faye hurried down to the cages, but stopped short when she got a better look at the children. They were alive, but their eyes were dead. They didn't even acknowledge Faye's and Sebastian's presence. Faye closed her eyes in despair. How many of the children would recover from this? One? Two?

"Make sure you track down every last person involved in this and kill them," Faye said quietly.

"Yes, my Lady." They spent the next half hour ushering the children out of the house and into the carriage. They children moved, but had not response other than that. They huddled in the carriage, sitting on the floor and seats with their knees up, arms wrapped around them. If only Faye had a spell to erase memories.


	6. Rescinding Orders

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Chapter 6 Rescinding Orders**

 **Phantomhive Manor**

"There, my Lady," Mey-Lin said proudly, tapping Faye's foot lightly. "All done."

Faye looked down at her boots to see that they had both been tied into messy knots. It would take minutes to get them undone. "Thank you, Mey-Rin," Faye said with a somewhat sincere smile. When she had first joined the Phantomhive household, she refused to allow Mey-Rin to become her personal maid and insisted on doing many things herself that proper ladies simply did not do. She had become accustomed to being self-sufficient while working for the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society.

However, Mey-Rin had been so excited when Faye came, elated at the opportunity to become a true lady's maid. Mey-Rin had a peculiar way of making Faye feel guilty for not accepting her help with menial tasks, and little by little Mey-Rin had made herself a bigger part of Faye's routine. Faye enjoyed Mey-Rin's company. What she did not enjoy was having to re-do everything Mey-Rin did. The hassle was almost enough to make Faye feel sorry for all the extra work Sebastian had to do around the manor and gardens. Almost. Thankfully, Faye's dress covered her boots, so she could leave the knots as the mess they were.

"Breakfast will be served on the terrace this morning, my Lady," Mey-Rin informed Faye brightly. "I'd best be off to set the table!"

"Yes, thank you, Mey-Rin," Faye repeated as the maid left the room. Faye watched her curiously. Mey-Rin was in high spirits for someone who had to fight viciously to defend her home a few days ago. Ciel, Sebastian, and Faye had returned home to find all the occupants of the home unharmed, but holes in the walls, collapsed staircases, and crumbled marble statues. Thanks to Sebastian, everything was already back in its proper place.

As always, no questions were asked from Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, or Tanaka. Faye couldn't help wondering why. Was it just that they simply had that much faith in Sebastian's abilities? Did they consider it loyalty to the Phantomhive family to not ask questions? Or did any of them suspect that something was not quite normal about Sebastian? She got the feeling that the answer to the last question was a resounding no. While she couldn't understand such complacency, she had to compliment Sebastian's and Ciel's skills in finding help for the estate. They were perfect. Horrendous at their cover jobs, but perfect in every other way.

Faye sighed as she walked down the hall towards Ciel's office. Everything always seemed so calm after a mission, despite the fact that things were rarely truly calm in the Phantomhive household. How could it be when you had an ex-U.S. army man as a cook, an ex-sniper as a maid, an experimental subject as a gardener, and a demon for a butler? This had somehow become the Phantomhive's definition of normal.

Faye knocked on Ciel's office door briefly before opening it. She was always allowed inside, and only knocked as a courtesy to her younger brother. Faye frowned when all she saw was Sebastian opening the window to let in some air.

"Where's Ciel?" Faye asked. She had wondered if he would still be in bed, as she tended to rise earlier than him, but if that were the case Sebastian should be getting Ciel up about now.

"I'm afraid the young master is not at his best this morning," Sebastian said with false sympathy.

"He's sick?" Faye asked, concerned.

"All the fuss with the circus must have tired him out. And being so near all the hay and dirt made his asthma act up. The young Lord needs a few days of rest, that's all."

"Maybe I should—" Faye's next statement was cut off when they heard a scream. "That was Mey-Rin!" Faye cried, turning and running, though Sebastian quickly overtook her.

When Faye reached the kitchen, she found Mey-Rin huddled on the counter and Sebastian trying to calm her down. "What happened?" Faye asked, looking around bewildered. It couldn't have simply been an intruder, Faye knew well what Mey-Rin's response to that would have been, and it did not involve screaming and climbing on countertops.

"S-s-s-snake!' Mey-Rin wailed. "There was a snake. Right there!" She pointed to the corner of the room. Faye and Sebastian both looked, but saw nothing.

"A garden snake got into the house?" Faye asked. That had never happened before, but she knew that there were some snakes on the Phantomhive grounds. It would be impossible for there not to be with how much land they owned and how much of it they left to be simply wild.

"No!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "It was big! Much bigger!"

Faye looked as Sebastian doubtfully. She was no expert on snakes, but she was fairly certain Britain didn't have any big snakes. Mey-Rin's fright was probably making her exaggerate the whole affair.

"And which way did the snake go?" Sebastian asked.

"That way," Mey-Rin said, pointing a shaking hand toward the hallway.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well. I will see if I can't manage to track down our uninvited guest."

"There now, come down from the counter, Mey-Rin," Faye said gently, offering Mey-Rin her hands to help her down. "It will be all right, I'm sure Sebastian will catch the snake."

"I-I know," Mey-Rin hiccupped. "I'm sorry, my Lady, that you had to see me in such a terrible state."

"It's all right. I'm sure I wouldn't react calmly to seeing a snake in the house. Don't worry about a thing."

"I dropped your breakfast," Mey-Rin said mournfully, hanging her head.

Faye turned to see a tray on the floor near the door, food scattered everywhere. "That's no problem," Faye assured her. "I'll just grab some toast and check on Ciel. I'd rather not have a fancy breakfast without Ciel to eat with anyway."

Faye munched on her toast on her way up to Ciel's room. He hadn't had an asthma attack since Faye had come home and she was concerned that he was having one now. They didn't have Madam Red to come—Faye pushed that thought aside, not wanting to continue it. Ciel had told her all about what happened with their aunt, and Faye was grateful she had not been around to see it.

Faye knocked softly on Ciel's door, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. When he called an answer, she slipped inside. The curtains were open, but Ciel was still in bed in his night clothes. He coughed as Faye walked in and she hurried to sit on the side of his bed, placing her hand on his forehead. "How do you feel, Ciel?"

"I'm fine," he said, pushing Faye's hand gently away. "It's just a result of all that filth at the circus, I'm sure. What was that scream I heard a moment ago?"

"Mey-Rin saw a snake in the house," Faye brushed off. "Sebastian is looking for it now."

Ciel nodded before asking, "How are things going with you and Sebastian?"

Faye froze, not understanding what Ciel was asking. He didn't know about the deal she'd made with Sebastian, she was sure of that. Did Ciel think that—? Did he believe that they were—? She couldn't even finish any thoughts on the subject. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Faye asked carefully.

"I just want to know if Sebastian is bothering you or anything. I know he thinks he's in love with you," Ciel said with a scowl, his hands clenching. "But are things okay?"

"Everything has been fine," Faye said slowly, thinking on Sebastian's recent behavior, his odd little dances to get Faye to touch _him_ rather than _him_ touching her. Was he hoping she would miss him and instigate more contact? At times it was very inconvenient and annoying.

"Good," Ciel said with a nod, his hands relaxing. "Let me know if he's any trouble."

"Sebastian has never been a terrible bother. All things considered, he's always acted the perfect gentlemen."

"Yes," Ciel agreed, "whatever that spell did to him, it seems it was not enough to make him break his role. He is so fond of his role as a butler."

Faye sat back in surprise, realizing that Ciel was right. Sebastian did seem to relish his position as the Phantomhive butler. He carried out every order as though it were a solemn duty. He took everything seriously from setting the table properly to making sure every last shoe was shined and his efforts were always the epitome of perfection. Faye wondered if Sebastian found it amusing to take on this role. He'd told her before that life as an immortal became monotonous, which was why he was enjoying the spell the grim reapers had placed on him.

"Would you like me to bring you something to read?" Faye offered.

"Actually, I have some papers I need to look over. They're sitting on my desk. Would you bring them to me?"

Faye sighed. "You do realize that you're sick, Ciel? It might be good for you to take a break and rest for once."

Ciel stared at her blandly. "The work must still be done whether I am ill or not."

"Fine," Faye said unhappily. "I shall retrieve your work for you." Perhaps Faye should ask Ciel to train her in the running of the Funtom Company so she could aid him.

As she was gathering up the papers on his desk, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up with a frown and her grip on the papers tightened involuntarily. That was a _big_ snake, and most certainly _not_ something native to Britain. Faye carefully stepped onto Ciel's chair and then the desk. The snake slithered around chairs before reaching a vent. Faye watched curiously as the snake tilted its head to the side before hooking its fang into one of the screws and twisting it. The snake was trained!

"Sebastian!" Faye called. "Sebastian!" She wasn't sure how good his hearing was, but hoped he was close enough that he'd get here before the snake disappeared into the ventilation system.

She couldn't imagine what a trained snake was doing at Phantomhive Manor, but she was sure it couldn't be for anything good.

"You called, my Lady?" Sebastian asked as he opened the library door. "Why, whatever are you doing on top of the young Lord's desk?"

Faye pointed at the snake wordlessly.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "Oh my, that is a large snake, isn't it? A black mumba from Africa, I believe."

"Aren't those deadly?" Faye demanded, somewhat shrilly.

"Shall we see where it's going?" Sebastian asked.

"Now, we shall not. Capture it, Sebastian!"

"Very well," Sebastian said with a sigh. "But I can hardly question a snake. It would be easier to find out its purpose if we followed it."

"I don't see how we could follow it through the ventilation system," Faye said dryly.

"I could easily track its movement by sound," Sebastian argued. That answered Faye's question about how good his hearing was. "But, if you insist." Sebastian darted up to the snake and grabbed it behind its head before twisting it into a knot and placing it in a nearby pot, sealing it in with a lid. Faye wanted to argue that that was an antique he'd placed the snake into, but she had no alternative suggestion for what he should have done with it.

"My Lady," Sebastian said, walking over to the desk and offering his hand to help Faye down. Faye put her hands on her hips and stared down at him. In this sort of situation, she would have expected him to pick her up and set her down. Why was he just offering his hand?

"Is something wrong, my Lady?"

Faye kneeled on the desk to put herself eye level with Sebastian. Something strange was definitely going on here. "Kiss me, Sebastian."

"Wh-what?" Sebastian asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Kiss me," Faye repeated tauntingly, leaning forward. "Unless you've suddenly decided that touch me is abhorrent."

"Far be it from that, my Lady," Sebastian said, his hands twitching as he stared at Faye's lips.

"I've been ordered not to touch you unless strictly necessary by your brother. Have you missed my touch, my Lady? Do not forget that you may touch me and are welcome to at _any_ time."

Faye blushed. She hadn't been missing Sebastian's touch. She'd just been irritated by his strange behavior. "I'm fine, thank you," Faye said, climbing off the desk without help.

Sebastian moved to pin her, placing both hands on the desk on either side of Faye. "I'm afraid that I am _not_ fine." Sebastian leaned forward and breathed in Faye's scent.

"You're not going to move until I touch you, are you?"

Sebastian pulled back from smelling Faye's hair, his eyes red. He was pissed and now was not the time to bait him.

"I don't feel as though our contact has been much less than usual," Faye said, hoping she wouldn't offend Sebastian. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, and he always seemed it regret it when he frightened her. She tried to keep in mind that those were all very good reasons why she should comply more with his wishes. With his power, he could have simply taken her and done whatever he wanted to her.

"But we don't have all that much contact to begin with, do we?" Sebastian questioned, his face mere inches from Faye's. She could feel his breath brushing across her lips. "Slight though they may be, I do cherish the few intimate touches you allow a poor beggar." The last few words were said sarcastically, making Faye wince. She was trying to do better, to make the best of this situation, but she didn't really know what to do. She had no experience with a normal relationship, let alone one with a demon who was magically tied to you.

"It is possible that I am not always so immune to your charms as I pretend to be," Faye murmured softly as she ran a hand through Sebastian's hair. He leaned into the touch and she almost smiled. She did enjoy touching his hair, though this was only the second time she'd done so. It was the silkiest thing she'd ever felt. "Though perhaps at this precise moment we could focus on why a poisonous snake has been let loose in Phantomhive Manor."

"I suppose that must take priority," Sebastian agreed, reluctantly pulling away with a sigh.

"We haven't had any guests, and no carriage has driven by. I would imagine that means the owner of the snake is still on Phantomhive grounds."

"I would imagine so, my Lady. I will find the culprit." Sebastian bowed before taking the vase and leaving the room. Faye made a mental note that next time Mey-Rin saw something, Faye should really get a detailed description before assuming anything.

 **Phantomhive Greenhouse**

"Here is the culprit, my Lady," Sebastian presented, having brought her out to the greenhouse.

Faye stared in shock. It was Snake from the circus, all tied up, along with a myriad of serpents.

"I told you to kill all those involved with the kidnapping of the children!" Faye hissed.

"And so I did," Sebastian promised. "Or, at least, made sure they were all dead. Most of the culprits were killed by the other servants. While Snake was a first-tier member, he was not involved."

Faye turned to focus on Snake. His soul felt different from the other circus members. There was none of the dark sickness held by them. "Why have you come here?" Faye demanded.

"You killed them! Says Oscar," Snake said. "Danger, and Smile, and Black came, and all the other first-tier members started acting strangely. I know they didn't tell me everything but…my family is gone. They took me in and you took them away! After you came, they all disappeared, says Oscar."

"So you came to kill the Phantomhives," Faye said, not sure how to handle this situation. Snake was obviously ignorant of the kidnappings. All he knew was that people who had been kind to him were no longer around.

"You're not who you said you were, says Emily. Why did you come to the circus?"

"To investigate claims that the circus was kidnapping children," a voice said. Faye spun in surprise to see Ciel.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she admonished.

"How could I stay there when Sebastian alerted me to the fact that someone was trying to kill me and my sister?" Ciel asked before turning back to Snake. "Children were disappearing everywhere Noah's Ark Circus traveled."

Snake looked shocked for a moment before he burst out, "That's a lie! Says Oscar. They wouldn't do something like that."

"I don't know one way or the other," Ciel said sadly. "They discovered my investigation and disappeared." Faye was grateful that her time as an associate of the grim reapers had enabled her to remain emotionless when situations called for it. She had been shocked when Ciel had started with the truth, but he obviously had no intention of sticking to it. "After living with them, I know what cheerful and kind people they were. I don't know why they would do such a terrible thing like kidnap children, but I do want to find them and help them. And I want to help you."

"You-you do?" Snake asked before quickly adding, "Asks Oscar."

Faye stared at Ciel out of the corner of her eye. She thought she had come to know her brother well over the past few moments, but she hadn't realized just how talented he was at manipulating others. Of course, the ability to do such was an indispensable tool for the Queen's Watchdog.

"Yes, of course," Ciel said sincerely, walking over and leaning down to untie Snake. "Stay here and work for us. One day, we may find the first tier circus members, and help them atone for what they did. Then you can be with them again. In the meantime, won't you let Phantomhive Manor become your home?"

Snake let Ciel help him to stand, a touched look on his face. "Emily says…Emily says yes."

 **Ciel's Bedroom**

"That solves that problem," Ciel said before dissolving into a coughing fit.

"I do hope you plan to spend the next few days in bed," Faye said, watching as Ciel struggled for breath. "And when I say that, I mean _resting_ , not _working._ Let Tanaka and Sebastian handle what needs to be done. I know how you hate to be idle, but you're no good to anyone like this."

"Very well," Ciel consented with a wheeze. He let out another cough to clear his throat. "I'll consent to a day or two of rest to recover, but that is all."

"You can't dictate how long your cold will last," Faye said with a sigh. "It's not some living thing that you can bend to your will."

Ciel stared at her balefully from under his bangs and she struggled not to laugh. It was so rare for him to act like a petulant child. She always loved it when he did. She gently brushed the hair away from his head, tentatively grateful for how things had turned out. Snake seemed genuinely pleased and thankful for Ciel's offer. For someone who had lost nearly everything as Snake had, to be offered a home could turn him into a loyal ally, as their other servants were. An ally with a very potent defense system, but neither Faye, Mey-Rin, nor Bard were pleased to have so many snakes in the house. Faye had told Snake he had to keep the snakes in his room or on his person. They'd see how well they worked out. Though, there was still one more item of business that had to be taken care of…

"Ciel," Faye said carefully, and he turned to look at her. "I appreciate you trying to protect me from…Sebastian's advances, but I need you to take back your order." Ciel gave her a shocked look. "This is ten times more annoying," Faye said with exasperation. "He gets in my way so that I have no choice but to touch him and it can be very inconvenient at times. He's been doing it for more than a week. Please, just take back the order. I promise, Sebastian has never taken any liberties with me."

Ciel glared at the wall for a while before mumbling, "Fine. I'll do as you ask."

Outside the door, Sebastian grinned. Hopefully, his young Master would stay _out_ of this affair from now on. Things were difficult enough without any outside interference, and he wouldn't tolerate something coming between Faye and him again.

The most important thing was that he be able to see and speak with Faye, but not being able to touch her had been beginning to wear on him. It was like he was a man traveling through the desert with a cool glass of water always just out of his reach. A few more weeks of this and he would have snapped. Nobody would have liked the outcome of that.

The one benefit to all this was that Faye had been the one to request that Ciel take back the order. She may claim it was because Sebastian's actions were a nuisance to her, but he was beginning to suspect she was fonder of his touch than she liked to admit. Faye was just too proper to admit she was attracted to a demon. Tormenting her with this new knowledge now that he could touch her again was going to be rather enjoyable.

A/N: So, who guessed that Snake would make an appearance after reading that Mey-Rin spotted a large snake? He's so adorable I couldn't help but bring him into the story, no matter how small a role he may end up playing.


	7. Of Plots and Assassins

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Chapter 7: Of Plots and Assassins**

 **Trancy Manor**

"Is this Sebastian Michaelis really as good as you say he is?" Alois demanded. "We've been after him and Ciel for months now to no avail. I'm tired of wasting my time trying to obtain their help."

Claude adjusted his glasses, trying to contain his irritation. Alois truly was an annoying whelp. He had no class, no skills to speak of, and a weak determination. All he did was whine and pine for things he didn't have the ambition to reach for. Claude nearly regretted contracting with him, though not as much as he regretted leaving the circus when Alois demanded it. Claude wished he had stayed and followed the alluring scent. Perhaps it would have cured this _madness_ creeping in.

"Well?" Alois demanded, slamming one hand on the dinner table. "It's bad enough that I made a deal with a demon who can't even carry out my wishes by his own power. Will Sebastian really be able to help us or not?"

"If you doubt my word, why not test the Earl and his butler?" Claude suggested mildly.

A slow smirk crept over Alois' face. "That's the best idea you've had in months. I'll test Ciel and Sebastian and see if they're worthy enough to help us! If not, Ciel will be dead and I'll be no worse off."

 **Phantomhive Manor**

"She's here, Ciel," Faye said, staring out the window as a carriage stopped in front of their home.

"Early, as usual," Ciel commented, getting up from his desk.

"She just wants to spend as much time with you as she can," Faye said with a smile. "All the time in the world with you wouldn't be enough for her."

"Yes, well, let's go down and greet her. I don't suppose you could keep her busy while I try to get some work down before the party tonight?"

"You want me to act as hostess?" Faye asked in feigned horror. "I haven't done anything so ladylike in over three years. I'm sure I would botch the attempt terribly. Surely, you'd do a much better job of entertaining our dear cousin."

Ciel threw a glare at Faye as he walked out of the library. Faye smiled serenely and followed along behind.

When they reached the front room, Sebastian was already letting Elizabeth into their home. Plus one.

"Who is your companion, Elizabeth?" Faye asked tentatively. She didn't like having strangers in the house more than necessary.

"She is my new friend!" Elizabeth gushed, her eyes sparkling in her excitement. "Her name is Lucy and I met her just last week at a ball. She's wonderful and I'm sure you and Ciel will love her just as much as I do. I so very wanted the two of you to meet her. I'd like her to stay the night here, just as I plan to!"

Lucy was taller than Elizabeth and had long brown hair. The woman gave a little curtsy and meekly said, "It's wonderful to meet the renowned Phantomhives. I'm sorry for intruding unexpectedly."

"Don't apologize," Ciel said, putting on a false air of courtesy. "Any friend of Lizzie's is more than welcome here. We'll show you the famed Phantomhive hospitality. Sebastian, show the ladies to their rooms, would you?"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said with a bow before ushering the ladies away. Faye watched them go with a frown. There was something off about Lucy's soul. Something very duplicitous. She'd have to keep an eye on her cousin's new friend.

As Elizabeth and Lucy got settled in their rooms, Faye went to her own room to ensure her dress was ready for the ball. Mey-Rin was supposed to lay it out for Faye, and one never knew how well things would go when Mey-Rin was involved. Faye found the burgundy dress laid out on her bed with purple heels placed on the floor. Faye stared at the heels in consternation, wondering if Mey-Rin actually thought the two colors matched, or if Mey-Rin had grabbed the purple shoes by accident. Knowing Mey-Rin's poor eyesight, either option was equally likely.

Replacing the purple heels with black boots (boots were always better since Faye could carry more knives when she wore them). Faye stepped outside her room to seek out her cousin. Instead, she walked out of her room to find Woodsworth. Faye sighed and crossed her arms in irritation. Sebastian assured Faye that Snake's serpents wouldn't bit anyone without an order from Snake, but it still made her nervous to have poisonous snakes slithering about the house. Particularly when they had guests present, and especially when they would have a ballroom full of guests later that evening.

Faye stalked around the corner and found Snake with two of his serpents curled around his neck and shoulders. "Snake," she chastised, "please don't let your friends roam around the house by themselves. Either keep them on your person or in your room unless you're outside. All right?"

Wordlessly, Snake pointed behind Faye. Faye whirled to find Lucy staring at Snake's slithery companions in consternation. Since there hadn't been any screams, Lucy must not have caught sight of Woodsworth in the hall.

"What are you doing wandering around the manor by yourself?" Faye asked more sharply than she intended.

Lucy quivered and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Lady Phantomhive. It's just that I've never been in a big mansion before. I was curious."

Faye narrowed her eyes. Hadn't Elizabeth said she met Lucy at a ball? Where else could that ball have taken place but in a mansion? "Very well then. I shall have Sebastian give you a tour of the manor. I would hate to be remiss in our duty of making this visit enjoyable for you." Faye turned to Snake and gave him a significant look. Faye hated to reprimand him. It always felt like kicking a puppy, but they couldn't have his serpents all over the manor. For one, it was bound to give either Mey-Rin or Baldroy a heart attack if they kept unexpectedly discovering snakes around the house. The linen closet and potato bin were entirely inappropriate napping spots for serpents.

Faye found Sebastian downstairs and passed Lucy off to him. Sebastian gave her an unhappy look, no doubt because, ultimately, all the preparations for tonight's ball fell to him. "I have paperwork I need to read over for our current case," Faye said quietly as an excuse, referring to the recent rash of kidnappings of beautiful young women from balls. If they were lucky, the kidnapper would show himself at Phantomhive Manor tonight. "I'm sure you'll be able to manage it all, as you always do. Elsewise, how could you call yourself a Phantomhive butler?"

Faye's heart raced involuntarily at the look Sebastian gave her. The look promised he would exact some type of payment from her.

Sebastian watched Faye walk off for a moment before turning and smiling at Lucy. He would catch Faye alone at some point this night. "Allow me to show you around the manor, Miss Lucy. Phantomhive Manor is a prime example of an ancestral noble home and has many charming features." His Phantomhive masters loved to pile task after task upon Sebastian. Ciel enjoyed it because he hoped to overwhelm the demon and catch Sebastian in a fault, while Faye did it with the hope of irritating Sebastian. He preferred to look upon it as Faye's version of showing affection for him.

Sebastian began the tour by showing the gardens and veranda. Lucy made polite noises and followed along, but didn't say anything. At one point, she froze, mouth hanging open in shock. Sebastian turned to see Finny carrying a full sized tree that he had cut down. Sebastian sighed. Honestly, the stupidity of these servants. He gave Lucy a brilliant smile. "Yes, our gardener is full of energy this morning, isn't he? Why don't we move our tour back inside." He placed a hand on Lucy's back and gently guided her through the doors.

He had just shown her the billiards rooms when a great cry was heard from the kitchen. Sebastian shook his head, sure of what he would find. On today of all days, couldn't Bard have stayed out of the kitchen? "Please remain here while I take care of this, Miss Lucy," Sebastian said, though he felt the guest following behind him despite his words to her.

Bard came out of the kitchen, waving his flamethrower around. "Don' you worry, Sebastian! I got this all taken care of!"

Sebastian gave Bard a severe look. "And by taken care of, do you mean that you have charred everything past the point of edibility?"

"Don't you have an oven?" Lucy asked.

"'Course we have an oven!" Bard exclaimed, looking offended. "We wouldn't we?"

Lucy gave a pointed look to the flamethrower. Bard looked at the flamethrower before looking at Lucy again and shrugging. "There's more than one way to cook a turkey."

"Let us finish your tour quickly so I may get back to helping with the meal preparations," Sebastian said, ushering Lucy away.

He was showing Lucy the library when she asked, "Where do the Earl and the Countess sleep?" Her tone was carefully casual, as though she didn't truly care about the answer. "The sleeping quarters of nobles such as they must be quite sumptuous."

"My Lord and Lady sleep on the second floor," Sebastian said by way of an answer. "All the bedrooms for guests are on this floor. I'm afraid this now concludes our tour. Please, allow me to escort you back to your room."

He still had time to pull off the extravagant meal and decorations expected of a Phantomhive ball. If he rushed.

Half an hour later, the three nobles plus Lucy were taking tea outside.

"Phantomhives!" A voice called. "I am here!" Ciel froze, tea cup halfway to his mouth and an irritated look on his face. Soma rounded the corner a moment later. "Ah, here you are! Sebastian told me I would find you here."

"What are you doing here, Soma?" Ciel questioned.

"I'm here for the ball," Soma said, clearly offended. "Where else would I be when you invited me?"

"The ball is not until _tonight._ "

"Yes, but I have not seen you in weeks. I thought we might use the time to talk. And look, Lady Elizabeth is already here! And…who might you be?" Soma zoomed in on Lucy, walking around to stand next to her. He was clearly dazzled as he took Lucy's hand in his own. "You are a vision of loveliness such as I have never seen! You may be my first wife."

Lucy looked panic-stricken, her hand still in Soma's grasp. She threw a pleading look to Ciel, Faye, and Elizabeth, but it was Sebastian who saved her. "I'm afraid you're overwhelming our guest," Sebastian said, appearing out of nowhere. He placed another seat at the table and pushed Soma into it. Then Sebastian turned to Ciel and in one smooth motion removed the cup in Ciel's hand and replaced it with another. "I must apologize, my Lord, I brought you the wrong tea to complement today's dessert," Sebastian said mournfully.

"That's quite all right," Ciel said magnanimously. "So long as you corrected your error before any harm was down." Sebastian gave a bow before returning to the manor. Faye watched her brother with narrowed eyes. What had that been about?

 **Faye's Room**

Mey-Rin chatted happily as she did up the hooks on the back of Faye's dress. It was rare for the Phantomhives to host balls, and Mey-Rin was excited. She talked about Ciel and Elizabeth dancing, and about all the fancy food that Sebastian had made.

"There!" Mey-Rin finally proclaimed after ten minutes. "All done. Now, please sit on the bed so I can tie your boots, milady!" Faye obediently sat down and watched in consternation as Mey-Rin tangled Faye's laces into a hopeless mess. Faye was sure Mey-Rin knew how to tie shoes, just not when she had her glasses on. As usual, there was only one way out of this mess.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin," Faye said with a smile. "You're always such a help to me. Would you please fetch Sebastian for me, though? I'm concerned that we don't have enough variety in our desserts."

"Yes, my Lady!" Mey-Rin said, mimicking Sebastian's erect posture as she said so. Faye walked over to her mirror once Mey-Rin was gone and turned around, craning her head to look at the back of her dress through the mirror. Just as she feared. Mey-Rin hadn't hooked her dress properly and it was skewed.

"How may I be of service to you, my Lady?" Sebastian asked a moment later. "Mey-Rin said something about desserts?"

"You know very well desserts have nothing to do with why I called you up here," Faye scowled, lifting her skirts. "Please fix my boots." Sebastian knelt in front of her and patiently pulled out the myriad of knots before retying the shoes properly. For some reason, it felt oddly intimate to have Sebastian kneel in front of her.

"Will that by all, my Lady?" Sebastian asked, standing.

Faye felt a blush creeping up her face. She didn't want to ask for this, but she could hardly go to the ball with her dress looking as it did. "I need you to fix the back of my dress," Faye said, struggling to maintain a neutral face. "Mey-Rin fastened it incorrectly."

"It would be my pleasure, my Lady," Sebastian said, his velvety voice sending shivers up Faye's spine. Faye just knew Sebastian was going to use this opportunity to get back at her for making him give Lucy a tour of the manor. It was too perfect for him not to.

Sebastian slowly undid the hooks at the back of Faye's dress, his breath brushing her neck. When he reached the end, he bent down to kiss Faye's shoulder as he ran one gloved finger up Faye's bare back. "Shouldn't you be wearing undergarments, my Lady?" Sebastian asked in amusement.

"They get in the way of my knives," Faye justified; sure her face must be redder than the scarlet cravat Ciel would be wearing that evening. "And Nina Hopkins was able to reinforce the front of the dress with support using metal wires."

"Fascinating," Sebastian intoned as he kissed his was across Faye's shoulders, one hand splayed against her back underneath the dress.

"Do you really have time for this?" Faye asked sharply. "You have a ball to prepare for."

Sebastian chuckled as he moved his lips up by her ear. "Of course I do. How could I call myself a Phantomhive butler if I was unable to prepare for a ball and make time to serve my Lady?"

Sebastian began hooking the back of the dress as he kissed Faye's neck. He gave one kiss for every hook he fastened. There were a lot of hooks. By the end, Faye was trembling and her breath was coming fast. Sebastian cupped the back of Faye's head and turned her face towards him. Faye's lids were half lowered as she let Sebastian move closer, but she sprang away when a loud crash sounded downstairs and yelling was heard. "I—I need to go check on that," Faye said, running out of the room without a backward glance.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red. In that moment, he could have killed whoever made the noise downstairs.

A/N: In case anyone is wondering where Agni was during teatime, he was inside helping setup for the ball, because that's just the sort of man he is. Also, can anyone guess why Sebastian switched Ciel's tea?


	8. Of Balls and Assassins

A/N: Good news (I hope)! It's looking like this fic is going to be longer than the first, though I don't know how much longer.

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Chapter 8: Of Balls and Assassins**

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Faye froze in shock partway down the main staircase, surveying the scene in front of her. A large antique Chinese vase near the entrance to the house lay smashed to pieces. It must have been the crash that Faye heard upstairs. Agni stood protectively in front of Ciel and Soma, obviously unsure of what he should do. Ciel was staring slack jawed at the pair standing nonchalantly in front of the entryway doors as though they had every right to be there. Lau and Ran-Mao.

"Didn't you two run away back to China?!" Faye demanded as Sebastian came up behind her. She stepped closer to the banister and farther away from him, pulled out of the spell he'd seemed to cast over her at seeing Lau and Ran Mao..

The last time they had seen the pair was when Lau got ahold of a letter insinuating that Queen Victoria was looking to plunge Europe into a war. Well, the _other_ Queen, anyway, whoever she had been. The law had chased after Lau and he had run away. Now he was back. Standing in Phantomhive Manor.

"I got bored," Lau said with a casual shrug. "Life is so much more interesting when the Phantomhives are involved."

"You know these two, Master Ciel?" Agni asked, relaxing his stance slightly.

A vein pulsed in Ciel's forehead. "Yes, I know them." He turned to Lau. "So you're saying that after causing all that trouble for your own amusement and running away to escape the consequences of your actions, you've returned for your own amusement?"

"Astute as ever, Earl! I'm glad to see that your wit hasn't dimmed in my time away from you. Though, truth be told, I'm also back on behalf the Kong-Rong trading company. I am a business man, after all. Anyway, Ran-Mao and I heard that the Phantomhives were throwing a ball today and thought it would be a perfect opportunity to announce our return."

Ciel took a deep breath, Faye was sure in preparation of launching into a tirade, but before he said a word they were joined by Lucy and Elizabeth.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's Lau! I haven't seen you in ages. You must meet my new friend Lucy, Lau. She's ever so delightful."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Lau readily agreed, walking to the two women with his arm around Ran-Mao. Ciel fumed silently, unwilling to make a scene in front of their guests.

"It's so good to have you back," Sebastian said, smiling as he continued on down the stairs. "And it is so _gracious_ of you to join us tonight of all nights." By all accounts, his smile was of the friendliest manor, but Faye detected an undercurrent of anger in Sebastian's demeanor. He did not appreciate being interrupted. Faye flushed and looked away from him.

 **Phantomhive Kitchen**

"I need more cheese!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. "Sebastian said that we always need to have an equal ratio of meat to cheese on the cracker plate, and we're almost out of cheese!"

"Oi! These nobles eat like there's no tomorrow," Baldroy complained, handing Mey-Rin a plate of cheese. "There's not goin' to be any food left for us by the end of the night!"

"This night isn't about us, Baldroy!" Mey-Rin chastised, though she secretly hoped there would be some custard leftover. "The masters so rarely throw parties, we have to make everything perfect, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bard grunted. He turned to give the soup a stir, but froze when he heard something at the door. "Didja hear that, Mey-Rin?"

"Hear what?" She asked crossly. "I've got cheese to get to our guests, Baldroy. I don't have time to waste standing around."

"It sounds like there's someone at the door."

"It's probably just Finny." Mey-Rin turned and began to flounce out of the kitchen when the back door burst open. Men dressed in serving suits came piling in, weapons drawn.

"All right, you," one of them threatened, pointing a gun at Bard. "We're taking over this place. Our boss has a grudge against your master and we're going to wreak havoc all over the Phantomhive name tonight."

"Is that so?" Bard asked dangerously, slowly moving his hands. Before anyone could react, the clattering of a tray was heard and bullet holes appeared in the heads of the two men closest to Bard. Bard lunged under the counter and grasped his flamethrower as the men turned their attention to Mey-Rin. They were in too much shock to see that a woman fired at them to react immediately. By the time they gathered their wits, it was too late. The men screamed and dropped their guns as fire raged among them. Mey-Rin took careful aim and finished them off.

Shortly after, Finny appeared behind the men. "Phew, you already took care of these guys," he said, dragging a relieved arm across his forehead.

"And where've you been?" Bard asked angrily. "You're s'posed to be guarding the grounds! How'd these guys get past you?"

"Snake and I were takin' care of the men tryin' to break into the ballroom," Finney answered defensively. "I knew these men would have to get through you first, so I took care of the more immediate threat."

Bard and Finney whipped around when they heard Mey-Rin's shriek of dismay. "What is it?!" They both cried.

"The cheese!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "It's all over the floor!"

Finney breathed out a sigh of relief as Bard went over to take a look. "Eh, you can't tell no difference," he said with a shrug. "None of 'em will ever know. Just put the cheese back on the tray and take it out there."

 **Phantomhive Ballroom**

Sebastian's fingers twitched, the only outward sign of the rage he felt as he watched Faye dance with various men. The only things that kept his temper in check was that he knew how tedious Faye found all this, and that she wasn't the least bit fond of any of the men she danced with. He would never allow her to dance with a man she might be interested in, and she would have to abide by it because of their contract.

He tried to turn his attention back to the guests, making his way through the crowd while offering drinks. The food was well-stocked. The music was superb. Everything was going smoothly. Except for the men who insisted on placing their hands on what _belonged_ to Sebastian. Faye would undoubtedly argue over Sebastian's wording, but as far as he was concerned, Faye became his the moment she agreed to his terms. In body if not in heart, mind, and soul. He was working on the other two and didn't want the third. That one she could keep.

Sebastian was still aware enough of what was going on to notice Miss Lucy continually altering her gaze between the servants' door to the ballroom, and the windows to the outside, as though she were waiting for something or someone. Sebastian assumed she was looking for the men who were attacking outside and in the kitchen. What would she think when they didn't appear?

Miss Lucy was rather sloppy, so far as assassins went, though she was proving to be tenacious. Sebastian had easily thwarted her attempt to poison Ciel earlier in the day, and had already had to replace Ciel's food and drink twice this evening. Did she realize her poisoned food and drink were being taken away, or did she merely think that Earl Phantomhive was unusually resistant to poisons? Miss Lucy must have become an accomplished assassin through duping her targets by her looks alone. Humans were so weak. So often they saw a pretty face and didn't bother to look any deeper.

Sebastian's sensitive hearing picked up Faye's raised voice and he immediately returned his attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" Faye hissed angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Ah, my dear blue flower," Aleistor Chambers gushed, "do I make you jealous with my attentions to your new friend? I'm sorry, but your companion has completely and utterly captured my heart. I must have her!"

Faye contained her rage and stared at the Viscount coldly as Lucy nervously scooted behind Faye. "Who is this man?" Lucy asked.

"An uninvited guest," Faye annunciated. "What are you doing in Phantomhive Manor, Viscount?"

"Why, I was sure it was a mishap for me to not be invited. _Every_ worthwhile ball is graced by my beautiful presence. Elsewise, it's not even worth it for anyone to come. Your welcome." He held one white hand glove out to Lucy and took her arm. "Now, my rare dove, dance with me." Lucy threw a panicked look at Faye before she was dragged away. If Faye held any affection for Lucy, she would have intervened. As things stood, she didn't see much point.

"Is everything all right, my Lady?" Sebastian asked, appearing at Faye's side.

"Fine," Faye said haughtily, keeping an eye on Chambers. "Other than an uninvited pest. He seems to appear at the oddest of moments, don't you think?"

"He does seem to enjoy making a nuisance of himself," Sebastian agreed.

They watched Lucy and Aleistor in silence a few moment before Faye burst out, "Is he drugging her?!"

"It would appear so, my Lady."

"Stop him! We can't have a Phantomhive guest being carted off by a maniac." Sebastian disappeared and Faye picked up her skirts to hurry after them. She caught up to them in the hall. Lucy was passed out on the floor and Sebastian had Aleistor pinned against the wall.

"It's love!" Aleistor cried. "Love made me do it. You cannot fight against the passion of the soul, or you will dry up and die. You must _give in to it!_ Don't you understand? Of course not!" He dramatically threw an arm over his forehead. "No one understands a passion like mine. No one can comprehend the inner workings of a man like me."

"You're the one who has been kidnapping women from balls, aren't you?" Faye deadpanned.

"It was all for love!"

Faye sighed in annoyance. "Sebastian, find the women and free them. And take Aleistor to the constable so he can be tried for his crimes. And then pay off the judge and be released. Again."

"Would you rather I killed him, my Lady?" Sebastian asked cordially.

"You cannot kill a love like mine!" Aleistor exclaimed.

"It would be more efficient," Faye mused. "This is not the first time the Phantomhive's valuable time has been taken up investing the misdeeds of this foul creature. And I _really_ don't like him." Faye studied the Viscount as he gave her what he thought was an alluring look. Faye sighed. "Unfortunately, he is too well liked, and too many nobles saw him in the ballroom. It would look bad if he disappeared right after appearing at a Phantomhive ball. No, take him to the constable, but mark my words Viscount, the day will come when the Phantomhives will _end you._ "

As usual, he was completely unperturbed by her threatening tone. "I knew you couldn't bear to part with me, my blue flower!"

"I'm wearing burgundy tonight, you imbecile," Faye said as Sebastian knocked the Viscount unconscious and threw him over his shoulder.

"I shall return in a few moments, my Lady. Please inform my Lord where I have gone if he inquires."

Sebastian departed and Faye was left with an unconscious woman. "Cousin Lizzie would be terribly upset if she were to find her new friend in this state," Faye said, hands on her hips as she eyed Lucy.

 **Phantomhive Guest Room**

Lucy blinked awake and looked around the bedroom in confusion. How did she end up here? She wracked her mind, trying to pinpoint what her last memory was. She had been at the Phantomhive ball, waiting for her cohorts to cause a raucous among the guests and give her an opportunity to take out Ciel (because somehow he was still alive despite her attempt to poison him) while they slaughtered a third of the nobles present. Their boss had been very particular about the number he wanted killed.

She frowned and put a hand to her head. Had the others shown up and she was somehow hurt during the ensuing scuffle? No, there had been a blond man. One Lady Phantomhive hadn't been happy to seen. Lucy had danced with him and then…Nothing. What happened?

Getting off the bed, Lucy walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. It was pitch black outside and no more carriages were present. The ball must have ended. Lucy pushed against her chest to ensure her knife was still hidden under her dress. She didn't know what had happened, but there was still time for her to finish this job. She hadn't been able to find out which room was the Earls during her tour of the manor, but she would check every room until she found him.

The thought flickered at the back of her mind that something was very wrong if none of her cohorts had shown up tonight, but she pushed the thought aside. They must have gotten confused about the location, or the time, or maybe their boss had changed his mind and decided he only wanted Ciel dead. She had a job to do and she planned to do it.

Straightening her dress, Lucy strode to the door and peeked out to the left and right. The hallway looked clear, though really it was too dark to see anything. Feeling along the wall, Lucy walked to the left.

She ignored the room closest to hers. She knew Lady Elizabeth slept there. At the next room she came across, Lucy silently opened the door. By the light of the moon she could make out a sheer canopy over the bed and a vanity mirror. This room had to be Lady Phantomhive's. It was too feminine to be the Earls. Lucy continued on, but only found empty guest rooms. She must have picked the wrong direction.

Retracing her steps, Lucy found a room with dark colors and heavy furniture. This had to be the one. Pulling her knife out, Lucy slowly crept to the bed, raising her knife high. Based on the shape under the covers, his chest should be about…There! Lucy thrust her knife down, the shape under the covers easily gave way to her knife, almost making her lose her balance. She ripped the covers off to find pillows had been piled underneath it. They knew!

She froze in panic for a moment before smiling grimly. No matter. She could still take the Earl out. She had never failed at a job yet and didn't plan to spoil her perfect record now. The only question was, where to find the Earl? A light would really be helpful right about now. She was sure there would be some in the servants quarters and began making her way there. When she reached the stairs she held tightly to the railing and carefully felt her way down. At the first landing, the chandelier burst into life.

Lucy gasped and looked up. How could all those candles have been lit in an instant?

"Honestly," a dark voice said in irritation, "how could you have let an assassin walk around freely in Phantomhive Manor?" Lucy whipped around to find Lady Phantomhive standing behind her. However, it wasn't Lucy Lady Phantomhive was glaring at.

"I've had the situation well in hand the entire time, my Lady," a suave voice assured. Lucy turned to the opposite staircase and spotted the butler, giving Lady Phantomhive a demure smile. She stumbled to the side, turning her back on the staircase leading down so she could keep an eye and both the butler and Lady Phantomhive.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Lucy stuttered. "You're not referring to me, are you? I woke up and was confused. I don't remember how I got to my room. I just wanted to find out what happened. Is the ball already over?"

Lady Phantomhive's eyes darkened and a knife appeared in her hand the next moment. Lucy brandished her own knife, prepared to do battle, but instead of charging Lucy, Lady Phantomhive threw the knife with frightening accuracy. Lucy dropped to the ground, but another knife quickly followed. Lucy rolled to the side, almost tumbling down the stairs in her haste to avoid the projectile.

A third knife appeared in the Lady's hand and Lucy wondered how many knives one woman could carry on her, but a voice stayed the Lady's hand.

"Sebastian and I have had everything under control from the beginning," the Earl's voice said calmly. Turning while still keeping an eye on Lady Phantomhive, Lucy saw the Earl standing at the bottom of the stairs. "This woman is Elizabeth's guest, after all. It would be a shame to harm her."

"Mmm, I'm afraid I disagree, dear brother," Lady Phantomhive said. "What would happen to our reputation if word got around that the Phantomhives allowed an assassin to freely enter and leave their home? She cannot leave unscathed." The third knife flew.

Lucy flinched, holding her arms up to protect her vitals, but the knife was easily plucked out of the air by the butler before it made contact. The Earl sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry you disagree, Faye, but as the Earl of Phantomhive Manor the decision is ultimately up to me. Sebastian, restrain her."

"Yes, my Lord," the butler said. In an instant, he was behind Lady Phantomhive. He wrapped his arms around her torso, binding her arms to her sides, before lifting her up off the ground. The Lady's face flushed as she struggled angrily. "Ciel!" She cried in irritation. The butler, on the other hand, looked pleased with the situation and pulled her in tighter.

"We have been kind up till now," the Earl said, drawing Lucy's attention away from the Lady's struggles. "We've done nothing but stop your paltry attempts to take my life, but if you continue on this track, we'll have to get serious." Lucy was beginning to suspect her partners in crime hadn't shown because they were too injured to or were dead. It was only Lady Elizabeth's affection for Lucy that had saved her life.

"I think I'll return to my room now," Lucy said, letting her knife drop to the floor. She walked past the glaring Lady and the butler, but paused for a moment at the top of the stairs. "If I had known how crazy the Phantomhives were, I never would have taken this job."

 **Trancy Manor**

Lucy stood ramrod straight as she gave her report to Claude the next day. Something about him creeped her out more than any other man she'd ever met, and she didn't exactly spend her time with the best crowds. The Phantomhive butler may have been scary, but he also had an eloquent charm that this butler simply couldn't pull off, despite the fact that Claude was nearly as attractive as Sebastian.

"The Phantomhives live up to their reputation," Lucy reported. "They're more frightening than any gang I've ever worked with. They're not a family to be trifled with."

"Very well," Clause said with a nod, looking as stoic as ever. "You will receive only half your payment since you failed to cause harm to any members of the household. You did, however, verify what we wanted. Take your money and go."

Claude turned without seeing if Lucy would do as he asked. He sensed her fear and knew she wanted to be gone from his presence as soon as possible. He entered Alois' room and found his young master standing at the balcony, peering out into the night. Claude delivered his report and Alois turned with a manic smile on his face. "Well then, I suppose it's time we stepped up our efforts to convince Ciel Phantomhive to join us in our crusade, isn't it?"

 **Bonus Scene: Faye and Sebastian the night before (I felt like this ruined the flow of the chapter, but thought it'd be fun to include it here).**

"Sebastian, make sure Faye does nothing to harm our guest," Ciel ordered.

Faye scowled. "I'll do nothing so long as she stays in her room. Order Sebastian to keep her there and all will be fine." Sebastian ignored Faye's words and pulled her up in his arms, hooking one arm under her legs and the other under her shoulders. Faye flushed. "This is hardly necessary."

"On the contrary, my Lady. I was ordered to ensure Miss Lucy was safe from you. If you're in my arms, you cannot harm her."

Faye scowled and crossed her arms, the blush staying on her face.

"There's no need for you to get upset over my following your brother's orders. If it was up to me, I would have let you kill the woman."

"I wasn't planning on killing her," Faye protested. "Merely on maiming her."

"Either way," Sebastian said, his eyes flashing, "I would have been more than happy to allow you to do as you pleased." Sebastian set Faye down outside her room, boxing her in with an arm on either side of her. "Will you require any further assistance this evening, my Lady?"

"No," Faye said as neutrally as she could manage, pushing herself back against the door.

"Are you certain?" Sebastian asked, running one gloved hand down her cheek. He watched in amusement as Faye flushed further and glared at him.

"I'm sure you're perfectly capable of protecting the assassin from my clutches from _outside_ my room."

Sebastian smiled and leaned closer. "That's not what I was referring to."

Faye put her arms out and pushed. Sebastian allowed himself to be moved back a few paces. " _Good night,_ Sebastian."


	9. Costume Party

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Ciel scoffed and threw something in the trash.

"What was that?" Faye asked, pausing in her violin playing. Technically speaking, Ciel also should have been practicing, but got to skip for today because of a potential merger for the Phantom company that he had to review.

"An invitation from that fool Trancy to his costume party."

"Earl Trancy invited you to a costume party?" Faye asked with raised eyebrows. "Does he assume you'd be stupid enough to go? Obviously, he just wants to use this as an opportunity to either entice or force you into helping him."

"I have no idea what he thinks," Ciel said irritably. "If his demon isn't good enough to accomplish Trancy's desires on his own, that's their problem, not mine."

"Still, the Earl doesn't seem to be giving up. You may have to take more drastic measures."

"Agreed. I'll let the Earl make the first move, though. There's no need for me to make things more annoying than they already are unless I have to."

Faye nodded at the wisdom of this before returning to her violin. She only played for a few more minutes before the doors to the library were thrown open and giant flash of pink and yellow flew into the room. Faye had to blink a few times before she realized that it was her cousin Elizabeth wearing a pink dress with yellow lace dangling everywhere.

"Allow me to announce Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said belatedly, walking into the library.

"Ciel, Ciel, are you going?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Going?" Ciel asked, confused. "Going where?"

"To the party, of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed as though that explained everything.

"What party?" Ciel asked, growing annoyed.

"The Earl Trancy's costume ball," Elizabeth said, sounding hurt. "Didn't you get an invitation too?" She turned to glance at Faye. "I was sure that the Phantomhive family would also be invited."

"Why would I want to go to a costume ball?" Ciel asked.

"Because it's for children!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Well, not exactly for children. _We're_ not children anymore, of course. I just meant that older adults, like my parents, aren't invited. It's just for the younger generation. Don't you think that sounds exciting?" Or dangerous. "It'll be more fun that way! I could dance with you all night instead of having to change partners just to be proper."

"Lizzie, we're not going," Ciel said. "Not me, or Faye, or you."

Elizabeth pouted, her lower lip trembling. "But Ciel, don't you want to dance with me?"

"Not at Earl Trancy's party, I don't. He's a boor, Lizzie. You don't want to go."

"Yes I do!" Elizabeth exclaimed, stamping her foot. "And I'm going whether you go or not." She crossed her arms and stubbornly planted her feet. After a few moments she started whining again. "Why won't you go with me, Ciel? Who cares about the Earl, anyway? If you don't like him, we don't have to talk with him. I want you to go to be with me, not him."

Ciel threw a helpless look at Faye. Once Elizabeth got like this, nothing would change her mind.

"It's not very ladylike to throw tantrums," Faye said mildly as she put her violin away.

Elizabeth flushed. "I'm sorry, but you understand, don't you Faye? I just want to be with Ciel, that's all." Elizabeth came forward and took Faye's hands in her own. "Don't you think that it would be fun? You go out so little these days. You're just like Ciel, always throwing yourself into your work for the Queen. I think it would be good for you two to have a little fun."

Faye sighed and looked at Ciel. They both knew they had to go. Faye was sure this was going to be anything but fun, but they couldn't allow Elizabeth to go by herself. Faye was sure their cousin was likely to be hurt. The fact that Earl Trancy had gone so far as to invite Elizabeth was a threat in and of itself.

 **Faye's Room**

Faye stared in her mirror unhappily. Her costume was far more revealing than she was comfortable with. Ciel had called in Nina Hopkins to design and make their costumes for the Trancy ball. When Faye had described what she wanted, Nina had been ecstatic to realize she wouldn't have to stick to normal modesty conventions. Nina had taken too many liberties with the design.

There was a perfunctory knock at Faye's door before it opened. Faye spun around to see Sebastian. She put her hands on her hips and glared. "You're supposed to wait for a reply before opening the door."

Sebastian merely stayed at the door and stared. Faye flushed and covered her chest with her arms, though that did nothing to improve the modesty of the outfit. Faye's one requirement to Nina had been the outfit of an assassin with lots of weapons. Given that Earl Trancy was bent on receiving Ciel's help and had a demon of his own, Faye wanted her weapons out and easily accessible. Faye's outfit consisted of a black low-cut, sleeveless shirt with unattached sleeves that started below her shoulders and continued nearly to her wrists. The sleeves contained a series of sheaths to hold her knives. On her legs Faye wore skin-tight black pants and knee high boots. At the top of the pants was a small skirt that was a vain attempt at modesty. She had a whip curled at her hip (where Nina had gotten a real whip, Faye truly did not wish to know), and just below the skirt were more knives. Rather than her usual elaborate braids and buns, her hair was simply held in a high pony tail.

"My Lady," Sebastian said with a slow smile, "you look dressed to kill."

"I feel dressed to walk the streets as a harlot," Faye complained, turning to look into the mirror again. Who had ever heard of a woman wearing pants? She also didn't appreciate having her shoulders and the top of her back and chest completely bare.

Sebastian came up behind Faye to look into the mirror with her. He lightly rested his hands on her shoulders before running them down until he reached the knife handles. Faye shivered at the touch and he leaned down to brush his mouth against her neck. "I'm sure you'd attract men's attention," Sebastian agreed, "but they'd be much too afraid to approach you. You look more dangerous than I've ever seen before."

Faye closed her eyes as Sebastian ran his lips up her neck. She was surprised when he pulled away, his hands slowly leaving her arms.

"Your brother is ready to go," Sebastian announced. "He wishes to arrive at the Earl's before Lady Elizabeth."

"Of course," Faye agreed, following Sebastian out her door.

 **Trancy Manor**

"Your weapons look so real!" Soma exclaimed.

"Why bother doing a costume if you're only going to put half your effort into it?" Faye said lightly. She was both relieved and fearful to find Soma and Agni also at Earl Trancy's costume party. Relieved because they had allies there if things went wrong, and fearful because Earl Trancy had obviously done extensive investigation into the Phantomhive family to learn who was important to them.

Ciel leaned toward Sebastian and murmured, "Investigate the house for clues during the party. See if you can find out what it is they want from us and what Alois' contract is about."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian carefully faded into the background, seamlessly making his way through the guests.

"Dance with me, sister," Soma said, holding his hand out to Faye.

"All right," Faye agreed with a smile, still amused that Soma referred to her as his older sister and Ciel as his younger brother.

"Ciel's outfit is quite clever," Soma commented. "Being a pirate to incorporate his eye patch. It works very well."

"It does," Faye agreed. "Yours and Agnes are clever as well, attending as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Were you aware that Ciel is quite fond of Doyle's writing?"

"Really?" Soma asked, pleased. "He must like our costumes then!"

To the side, Faye noticed Alois dancing with Elizabeth and throwing smug looks at Ciel, who was fuming against the wall. Faye's eyes darkened. Soma turned to look and laughed. "Ah poor, Ciel, being visited by the jealousy monster. He has no reason to worry though. Elizabeth's heart belongs to him alone."

Faye was sure that jealousy was neither Ciel's nor Alois' concern. Their dear cousin was being threatened.

 **Meanwhile**

Sebastian swiftly rifled through the documents at the desk, barely glancing at each one. This pile contained nothing but business documents. Useless. In the bottom door he found one file on Phantomhive family. It listed their relatives and servants and detailed their work as the Queen's watchdog. Nothing about why the interest in Ciel though. Sebastian tossed the file back into the drawer.

Sebastian stood up just as Claude walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Is there something I can help you with?" Claude asked.

"I'm doing quite fine on my own, thank you," Sebastian said with a smile. The two demons stared at each other over the desk.

"You know why you and your master are here tonight," Claude said.

"For a costumed ball?" Sebastian suggested. "Yes, it was quite kind of your master to invite the Phantomhives and all their closest friends. I'm sure they appreciate the gesture."

Claude's eyes darkened and he took a few steps towards the desk. "My master and I are in need of your aid in taking care of a certain demon."

"Why, whatever for?" Sebastian asked.

"Because my master desires vengeance," Claude explained. "He feels this demon has wronged him and wants the demon eradicated. That is what my contract with Alois entails."

"I'm afraid your contract is of no concern to me or my master. If you are unable to fulfill it by yourself, you will simply have to stay a servant of Earl Trancy until you figure out another way to accomplish it."

"If you and your master will not help us, we will _make_ it your concern. I would not advise going against us."

Sebastian studied Claude silently for a moment. All of Claude's words were exactly what Sebastian would expect them to be, but there was something simply off about Claude. He had noticed it when he and the young Lord had come to Trancy Manor before, but it seemed worse now. There was an odd lilt to Claude's voice, and it seemed as though his whole attention was not focused on the task at hand. Was he that bothered by having to ask for Sebastian's help, or could it be something else?

 **Trancy Ballroom**

Faye had switched Elizabeth as Alois' partner. A situation Ciel was hardly happy with, but at least Faye knew she could defend herself. Without his demon, this Earl was nothing but an obnoxious little boy. She had been watching him all evening and had noticed something about him. She leaned down to his hear to whisper, "You're quite obviously not the same as the rest of us nobles. You have no class and very poor breeding. You really should try harder to fit in."

The Earl jerked back, an angry and embarrassed look on his face. Faye gave him a cold stare before saying, "Thank you ever so much for inviting the Phantomhives to your humble home." She turned and walked away.

Ciel grabbed her arm when she passed him and asked, "What did you say to the Earl?"

Instead of answering, Faye said, "We've been here long enough for politeness' sake. Let's grab Elizabeth and Sebastian and leave."

"Leave?" Elizabeth cried, coming up behind Faye. "But we've not even been here two hours yet!"

Faye adopted an exhausted look. "I'm terribly sorry, Elizabeth, but I've developed on awful headache. The bright lights and all the noise, it's just too much."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth laid a gentle hand on Faye's arm. "Then we must go. Don't feel bad, Faye. There will be plenty of other balls." Faye could see that Elizabeth was still sad to go, but her concern for her cousin outweighed her desire to stay. Now the only problem would be finding—that butler truly did have uncanny timing. Ciel caught Sebastian's eye and gestured that they were leaving. Sebastian nodded and waiting for them at the door. Behind Sebastian, another man in a butler's suit entered and walked towards the Earl. That must be Earl Trancy's demon, Claude Faustus.

Claude froze on his way towards Alois as he spotted a figure in black approaching Sebastian. _Her._ Every fiber of his being cried out for her. He wanted to capture her and lock her away where only he could see her. Where only he could touch her. She was the cause of this insatiable desire he'd been feeling. This strange craving that he couldn't satisfy. She must be what he had smelled at the circus, the Earl Phantomhive's sister, Faye. He had to possess her at any cost.

"Claude!" Alois exclaimed in an irritated voice. "I've made up my mind. We'll target Elizabeth to ensure the Earl's cooperation. Ciel was far more upset when I danced with his fiancé than when I danced with his sister."

"No," Claude argued. "His sister is the one we should target."

"What?" Alois demanded. "Are you contradicting me, Claude?"

"Earl Phantomhive's reaction to you dancing with his fiancé would have been jealousy as much as concern. You are an attractive and wealthy man around the same age, after all. A sister is a safer bet than a woman Ciel is not married to. We know how close the Phantomhive siblings are from our reports. After already losing his sister once, I'm sure the Earl is desperate not to lose her again."

"Very well," Alois agreed reluctantly. "I'll follow your lead on this. You'd better not be wrong."

A/N: So now Claude finally knows. What will he do now?


	10. Easter

A/N: An early update! And I might still do two more this week, because I'm getting more excited about this story, and hopefully others are too. I'm assuming I'm not the only one who's been waiting for Claude to make a bigger appearance.

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

"Aren't you so excited?" Elizabeth asked, jumping up and down as she squeezed Faye's arm. "This is the first Easter all of us cousins will be together in over three years!" Faye smiled down at Elizabeth's shining exuberance.

"Yes, it is wonderful," Faye agreed. "It's been too long since the four of us have gotten together."

Elizabeth shyly held up a headband sporting a pair of rabbit ears. "Will you wear this for the occasion?"

Faye blinked at the offending article. She had seen Mey-Rin and Finny wearing a pair just like it, but was well aware of Elizabeth's penchant for dressing up the servants. Faye hadn't expected Elizabeth to want everyone to wear them. However, she couldn't find it in herself to deny Elizabeth when she was so excited. Reluctantly, Faye took the headband and placed it on her head before following her cousin out to the veranda. Edward and Ciel also wore bunny ears along with the rest of the servants, as did Agni and Soma who had joined them for Easter, but it was the sight of Sebastian wearing them that made Faye laugh.

Sebastian glanced over and Faye covered her mouth to stifle her mirth. She couldn't imagine that Sebastian would react well to being laughed at. That he would willingly submit to all the ridiculous antics of Elizabeth was a true testament to his commitment to be the epitome of a Phantomhive butler.

"Now," Elizabeth said, standing up straight and clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's start today's festivities! I've hidden eggs all around the manor and grounds, but I have a special treat!" She proudly held up an egg she took out of her pocket. "This one I decorated special! All of you will pair up in teams of two and hunt for eggs. Whoever finds this one will win the egg hunting contest! Ciel, do you remember how you always used to find my egg when we were little?"

"Is this a private affair, or may anyone join?" An obnoxious voice asked.

Faye whirled to find Alois with his butler exiting a stage coach. Ciel's eyes darkened and Elizabeth looked uncertain. "Well, this is a family tradition, so we usually only have family participate…" Elizabeth trailed off. Soma's chest puffed out at being included as a member of the family.

Alois looked down at the ground sadly. "I understand. I shouldn't have come. It's just that I don't have any family to celebrate with you see." He sniffled. "I was so excited when I was able to go home, but it was only to find that my mother was already dead and I lost my father so soon after we were reunited." He looked up and gave Elizabeth a pathetic, downtrodden look. "I only hoped I might be able to spend Easter with my good friend Ciel, forgive me for intruding."

"Wait!" Elizabeth cried as Alois started to turn away. "We have plenty of eggs for two more to join. No one should spend Easter all alone."

Alois turned back with a look of grateful rapture on his face. "Oh, thank you, Lady Elizabeth! You're just too kind!"

Faye clenched her fists down at her side. She was sure Alois had come here to threaten Elizabeth, as he had at his costume ball. The only question was, would the threat be subtle again, or would he try to hurt her this time? How were they supposed to keep an eye on Elizabeth when they were searching for eggs? Elizabeth would throw a fit if anyone didn't participate.

Elizabeth explained the rules to the newcomers, but Sebastian interrupted before she finished. "Why don't we make the game a bit more interesting?" He asked. "All the participants must carry an egg on a spoon. The object is to break your opponent's egg while keeping your own intact. To win, you must keep your eggs pristine _and_ find Lady Elizabeth's egg."

Everyone agreed and Sebastian passed out spoons and eggs while Elizabeth began pairing people up. "Ceil will be with Sebastian, of course. Faye and Edward can be together, you two haven't gotten to spend any time together in ages." Sebastian twitched at that comment. "Mey-Rin and Baldroy, Snake and Finnian, Soma and Agni, and Alois can be with Claude. Now, begin!"

"We must get that egg!" Edward declared, a fanatical look on his face.

"You do realize that you don't have to find your sister's egg to prove your devotion to her, right? Faye asked as the pairs dispersed.

Edward looked offended. "That's how your brother sees it! He wants to find the egg to prove that he's worthy of Elizabeth."

"That's…not why," Faye said, shocked by Edward's twisting of things. Edward went completely out of his mind when it came to anything involving Elizabeth. "How could finding an egg possibly prove such a thing?"

"Never mind that! We need to find that egg. Don't slow me down, Faye!"

"What?" She ground out, infuriated at the insinuation that she wasn't as capable as Edward. Edward may have been trained by England's head knight, but she was trained by grim reapers!

 **Billiard's Room**

Sebastian was gratified to hear Faye and Edward arguing from inside the house. He knew very little about their relationship other than that it had become strained after Edward made his disapproval of Ciel's engagement to Elizabeth known. Still, the idea of Faye spending time with a male she may have been close to at one time made Sebastian uneasy. No. It made him jealous.

"We have to find Lizzy's egg quickly," Ciel said, dragging Sebastian away from his thoughts. Ciel looked frantically around the room, absentmindedly scooping up any eggs he found and putting them in their basket. "The longer we're away from her, the more danger she's in. This is the perfect opportunity for that spider to strike at Lizzie!"

"Calm yourself, my Lord," Sebastian said, hooking an arm around Ciel and pulling him away from an egg that exploded a moment later. "Lady Elizabeth is still sitting outside, and Alois and Claude are currently investigating the kitchen. They appear to be playing along with the game. For now, anyway. I will let you know the moment they came near Lady Elizabeth. No harm will come to her."

Ciel relaxed slightly. "Be that as it may, we should still hurry. There's no reason to tempt fate." Ciel quickly left the room, Sebastian trailing along behind.

"Ha!" Bard cried out when Ciel entered the hall. "I've got you now!" Bard's left hand swung down in a chop that would shatter Ciel's egg.

"That's pretty gutsy of you to attack your Master's egg," Ciel said, smiling. Bard's hand froze an inch from the egg, a nervous look on his face.

A kitchen knife flew from Sebastian's hand and pierced Bard's egg. "Ohhh," he groaned dejectedly, slumping his shoulders and letting his egg drop to the floor. "That's not fair. How's this game 'sposed to work if we can't even attack the Master's egg?"

"You're one to talk about fair!" Mey-Rin cried, rounding the corner with her hair singed and blackened. "What kind of a fool hides explosive eggs for an Easter Egg hunt? And then doesn't even warn his own partner about it?!"

"I thought it'd make things more interestin'," he muttered, staring morosely at his fallen egg.

 **Kitchen**

"I can't believe Ciel Phantomhive engages in such ridiculous affairs," Alois blathered on, sitting on the counter and swinging his legs back and forth as he watched Claude gather all the eggs in the kitchen. "I thought he was such a serious and driven little boy, but he can't be all that serious if he enjoys _this._ Still, seeing the look on his face when _I_ win and _he_ loses will definitely be worth it. But the look on his face when we have his sister at our mercy and he has to do whatever I say will be even better."

Claude twitched at the mention of Faye. He didn't want Alois talking about her. He didn't want Alois thinkingabout her. It didn't matter that Alois had no interest in the woman other than as a tool to control Ciel; no harm would come to Faye as a result of Alois' worthless schemes. Alois kept talking, but Claude didn't hear it through the pounding in his head. All he could focus on was the fact that Faye was in his vicinity, yet for some unfathomable reason, Claude wasn't where he could see her. No, he knew the reason. Claude glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the blond boy on the counter prattling about something. _He_ was what kept Claude away from what he most desired. Claude could hardly function for want of the woman he'd been craving for months. And he'd still yet to come within ten feet of her. He needed to fix that. Now.

Claude finally realized that Alois had been yelling the same sentence at him for a while now. "You missed that egg, you oaf! Pick it up."

Claude glanced at the egg he'd passed over and considered throwing it in Alois' face. "That's not an egg, Your Highness. That's an explosive."

Alois finally fell quiet and blinked in surprise. "Is Phantomhive trying to kill us?"

"Aha! Competitors!" Soma exclaimed, sliding into the kitchen. "Agni, break their eggs!"

"Yes, Prince Soma!" Alois smirked, confident in the knowledge that Agni would never get close to Claude. He would enjoy watching the arrogant Indian Prince being knocked down a peg. Alois had only dealt with Soma a few times, but the man was always so cocky in his own self-worth and so utterly dependent upon his merely human butler.

Agni lunged toward Claude with a yell, two fingers aimed at Claude's egg. Claude dodged, but it almost looked as though…Alois narrowed his eyes, trying to replay the motion in his head. It almost looked as though Claude had tripped trying to get away from Agni, which was ridiculous. More than that, it was impossible.

"Break his egg, Claude!" Alois ordered when the demon failed to do so. Honestly, why was it even necessary for him to give that order? One of Alois' hands curled into a fist, his nails digging into his palm as he watched the struggle between the two butlers. How was it possible that Claude was struggling with this? Agni was only human, wasn't he?!

"Aha! You lose!" Alois whipped his head around to see that Soma had broken his egg. "Did you like our distraction tactic? Though really, you should be proud. The only man I have ever seen do so well against Agni is Sebastian. Your Claude is almost as good." Alois seethed, struggling to reign in his temper and keep a cool front.

 **Gardens**

"There!" Edward cried, diving down and clutching an egg hidden under a bush. "It's the same color as the one Lizzy—" A small explosion erupted from the egg and Edward fell backwards in surprise as the egg continued to smoke.

"Look what you've done now, you foolish man," Faye said, putting her hands on her hips and regarding Edward's shattered egg. "Now we've lost." Not that Faye had any intention of winning. Both Ciel and Elizabeth would be distraught if anyone but Ciel got her egg, but Faye was competitive and had at least wanted to gather the most eggs.

"You could have warned me that some of the eggs exploded!" Edward exclaimed, getting up off the ground. "What kind of an Easter Egg hunt has exploding eggs?"

"I didn't know! I didn't help make or hide the eggs. Don't blame your mistakes on me."

"Ugh! I'm going back to wait with Lizzie!" Edward said as he stomped away.

"Good!" Faye called back, actually sincere. Elizabeth shouldn't be alone with Alois around. Though it wasn't like Edward would provide all that much protection from a demon. Faye should go back too, but she'd had enough of Edward for the moment. The two of them couldn't seem to be in the same room together for five minutes without breaking into an argument these days. It was a good thing they saw so little of each other.

Feeling dark eyes on her, Faye grasped a knife and whirled around. Or tried to, anyway. A strong hand grasped her arm with the knife, holding it still. Another hand came around to clamp onto Faye's waist. She felt a breath touch the back of her neck and heard deep inhale.

"What—What are you doing?" She demanded too shocked to say anything else. Wasn't Elizabeth the target? Why was Claude attacking her?

Claude groaned and the hand clutching her waist moved to wrap around her more fully and crush her to him. Faye started breathing heavily. An unfamiliar man was holding her and her fight or flight instincts were beginning to override her usual senses.

"Let me go!" She screamed driving the heel of one boot into Claude's foot. If he had been human, the pain would have been enough for him to let go. Unfortunately, he was a demon. That thought finally penetrated and Faye held her free hand up and yelled, "Hoctum irarae nym!" Brilliantly colored strings flowed from her fingertips to wrap around Claude. As the strings bound Claude's arms tight to his side, his grip slackened and she stumbled away, turning to face the demon.

A/N: I don't do enough cliffhangers Also, Claude is creepy, creepy, creepy. Yet, also surprisingly fun to write. Maybe I just like writing from the point of view of demon stalkers…Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

Claude stared at the strings binding him in surprise. His eyes started to glow and his teeth elongated. Faye's magic interfered with a demon's ability to maintain human form. "I haven't seen an ability like this in centuries," he murmured before raising his gaze to meet Faye's. "Is this how you've enthralled me? With the use of your magic? You must be very powerful to have cast such a spell on a demon like me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Faye said, her heart racing in fear. The only demon she'd ever fought was Sebastian, and that had been months ago. She'd forgotten how frightening the creatures could be. "This binding spell is the only spell I've ever cast on you."

"Truly?" He questioned, tilting his head. "You've known for months that my master Alois desired something from your brother and demon butler. You must have taken precautions with the aid of your partner in an attempt to control me."

"What partner?" Faye demanded sharply, feeling off kilter. She had no clue what this demon was babbling on about and it made her nervous. She didn't like situations she couldn't control.

"It doesn't matter," Claude said, a slow smile curling his lips and showing off his fangs. "Whatever your plan, I don't mind what you've done to me in the least. I've never desired anything other than souls before. These new feelings are…" he paused to inhale deeply. "Intoxicating."

Faye paled at the familiar tone of the words. She had heard a speech frighteningly similar to this before. "I have no knowledge of one word that you have spoken," Faye declared. "Explain yourself, demon!"

"Milady!" A voice called. Faye dropped her binding spell and looked past Claude. Finny stood on the porch, waving his hand high in the air. "The competition is over! Sebastian and the Master won. Come back for treats!"

Faye looked back at Claude to see what he would do. He gave a low bow, that same insufferable smile still on his face and gestured for Faye to go first. "This is your home, after all, Lady Faye." His voice caressed her name and she stiffened at the use of her first name. She would not be intimidated by this creature. Especially not in her own home.

Faye stiffened her spine and gazed coldly at Claude. "That is Lady Phantomhive to you." Claude merely smiled and bowed again. Faye skirted past him and stalked her way to the others. She focused all her concentration on the sound of Claude's footsteps to keep track of how close to her he walked. She stayed poised for an attack at any moment, but they made it back to the main party without incident.

Alois smirked at Faye when he saw her. "There you are, Claude," Alois said. "I wondered where you'd gotten off to. Did you have a nice talk with the Countess?" Ciel's eyes flew to Faye in concern at Alois' words and Alois turned to smirk at Ciel. Faye narrowed her eyes at Claude. Had everything he said just been a game? Lies to unbalance her and make her nervous?

"I'm afraid we were interrupted before we were able to speak of anything of much interest," Claude said, moving to stand by Alois. Faye clenched her hands into fists, trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind Claude's words. What was Alois' game here?

"Is everything all right, Faye?" Elizabeth asked cautiously, her face suddenly appearing in front of Faye.

Faye stepped back in surprise. "Yes, of course." Faye turned to Ciel and tried to smile past her nerves. "Congratulations on finding Elizabeth's egg. All these years and that still hasn't changed." Elizabeth smiled, obviously pleased, though there was still a shadow of concern in her eyes. Perhaps her cousin was more perceptive than Faye gave her credit for. "What treats did you have made for our Easter party?" Faye asked to distract Elizabeth. The young woman burst into a long explanation of everything she'd ordered made for the occasion and all the nobles sat down to eat.

Sebastian twitched from his post behind Ciel. Claude wasn't even being subtle about focusing nearly the whole of his attention upon Faye. He would remove his attention for a moment to pay attention to Alois, but it would invariably travel back to Faye. They had all been mistaken in thinking that Alois would target Elizabeth to make Ciel comply with his wishes. But why make their targeting of Faye so obvious? The earlier exchange between Alois and Claude and Claude speaking with Faye in the garden was enough of a threat to get the message across. Why did Claude feel the need to carry things so far?

Ciel's hand tightened on his fork and his stabbed his cake as though trying to kill it. If they'd been alone, Sebastian would have chastised him for such ungentlemanly behavior. The sharp clack of the fork on the plate was hardly appropriate for such a setting. And Ciel was being far too obvious in his rage at the attention Claude was paying to Faye. Perhaps that was Alois' hope, to make Ciel lose control in front of important guests. Or maybe just to get across that he was serious in his threat.

"Mr. Faust," Sebastian said, staring at Claude from his post across the table, "since you are here, would you be so kind as to help me take some of these dishes to the kitchen?"

"Allow me!" Agni insisted, getting up from the table.

"No, no," Sebastian said quickly, gesturing for Agni to sit back down. "You are our _esteemed_ guest and today is a holiday. I wouldn't think of making you work on Easter while at the Phantomhive Manor. Please, enjoy yourself to the fullest." Agni smiled, and placing his palms together gave Sebastian a small bow before sitting back down. Alois fumed at the slight that Sebastian considered asking his butler for help to be perfectly appropriate while he refused help from Soma's butler.

"Of course," Claude agreed, finally turning his attention to Sebastian. "We butlers must stick together, mustn't we?" Sebastian gave Claude a brilliant smile and led the way. Sebastian worked to get his emotions under control on the way to the kitchen. Claude and Alois were threatening Faye to ensure Ciel's cooperation. If Claude realized how Sebastian felt about Faye, it would make her a far more enticing target and put her in more danger than she already was.

"You're very lucky," Claude said as the two entered the kitchen. "The Phantomhives are both superb specimens of human souls. Your privilege to live with such enticement is enough to make any demon jealous." Sebastian carefully relaxed his tight muscles and gave Claude his classic butler smile. Not only was Claude threatening Faye, but he also had the gall to have designs on Ciel's soul?

"Only the soul of one of the Phantomhives belongs to me. Though I have noticed that it is far superior to the soul of the human you have contracted with. It's almost sad to see one such as yourself slumming with such an unpalatable soul." Claude twitched at the jibe.

"Lord Trancy has his moments," Claude stated before getting to work putting dishes full of delicacies onto trays. "But surely you did not bring me here just to discuss the quality of our Masters' souls."

"I'm curious about your choice in targets to ensure my Master's cooperation. Surely, Lady Elizabeth would make a more appealing target than Lady Phantomhive?" Claude twitched again and looked up at Sebastian.

"What difference does it make to you who we target?"

"Oh, none at all," Sebastian said with a shrug. "I'm merely voicing what appears to be the more obvious choice to me." One could say that Sebastian held some affection for the Lady Elizabeth. That did not mean he would not sacrifice her in a moment for Faye's sake if need be.

"I'm afraid Lord Trancy's ways are higher than that of a base servant. I wouldn't expect you to understand his choice in targets." Sebastian was the one to twitch that time.

"And just what is so important that you would go so far to harass my Master and myself? We still know nothing of Alois' goals other than that you are incapable of accomplishing it by yourself."

Claude gave Sebastian a cold glare before regaining an emotionless look. "I'm afraid that is a matter my Master wishes to discuss with both you and Lord Phantomhive. If you truly wish to know, you will have to seek an audience with my Master at Trancy Manor."

"What utterly poor manners," Sebastian sniffed, piling the rest of the dishes onto trays and exiting the room with a tray balanced upon each hand. "You come to us begging for help and then demand we come to you to discover the reason why."

Ciel and Faye waved goodbye to their guests an hour later as they all entered their carriages. Elizabeth and Soma returned enthusiastic waves while Edward refused to acknowledge either Phantomhive sibling. Claude stared at Faye as he handed Alois into his carriage. Faye shivered and was silently grateful to watch them drive away.

"What happened in the garden?" Ciel demanded the moment they were alone.

"Nothing much," Faye said, looking off into said garden. "Claude threatened me, that's all. I suppose we miscalculated when we assumed Alois would target Cousin Elizabeth." Faye had no intention of mentioning the strange things Claude had said to her. It was probably nothing, just a tactic to frighten her. She wouldn't worry Sebastian and Ciel over nothing.

Sebastian stared critically at Faye and she wondered if he suspected she wasn't being entirely truthful. She kept his steady gaze, keeping her eyes neutral.

"You need not worry yourself overly much, my Lady. I will not allow any harm to come to you." Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, or where a heart would be if he had one. "I will protect you even if it means watching you every moment day and night. Fortunately, I never tire of the sight of you." Ciel's eye twitched.

 **Trancy Carriage**

Claude felt like every step farther away from Faye made it harder to breathe. His existence was quickly beginning to spiral around a new center. Faye Phantomhive. She was his sun and he was the moon and stars, drawn to revolve around her. He'd only gotten to touch her for the briefest of moments before she threw him off. He wanted to drown in her scent and lose himself in her softness. Her magic had surprised him, but Claude was sure it nothing he couldn't handle. Magic such as that was easy enough to counteract if one knew how.

"Well?" Alois demanded. "What did that demon butler say to you when he dragged you away?"

Claude reluctantly turned his focus to his Master. Alois was becoming an increasingly annoying distraction. Claude did not appreciate being pulled away from his thoughts about Faye. Alois' petty vengeance hardly mattered in comparison. Still, Claude had performed a contract with him.

"Sebastian questioned our choice in targets. He suggested Lady Elizabeth might be the better choice."

Alois looked surprised for a moment before settling smugly back into his seat. "Obviously, that means we chose the right victim. Why else suggest someone else to take the place of Ciel's sister? Did he say anything else?"

"He inquired after why you wanted his and Earl Phantomhive's help."

"Good," Alois crowed. "We're making them nervous and they're already beginning to cave. What should we do next? Kidnap Faye and send Ciel a lock of her hair? Or perhaps an unessential body part would be more appropriate. Like a finger. What do you think, Claude?"

Claude's eyes darkened, but he quickly hid his anger as he considered what he should say. The idea of a kidnapped Faye in his clutches was _very_ appealing. "The key," Claude began, "is to frighten the Earl enough into helping us, but not so much that we enrage him. We do not want him and his butler turning on us after they help you accomplish your goals. Kidnapping Faye and entrusting her to my care is the best way to proceed."

Alois studied Claude. "You're not _afraid_ of Sebastian, are you Claude? That statement of yours sounded a bit cowardly to me. Your purpose here is to serve _me. Not_ to worry about the consequences of doing so. I think we'll hold off on your plan for now if you're so worried about the Earl's reaction."

Snapping Alois neck would be so very easy. Was it worth it to aim for the soul of this cretin when he had Faye to look forward to?


	12. Marquess Midford

A/N: I'm ditching work today to go to Comic Con, hence the Friday morning update

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Gun Shop in London**

"What do you think, Milady?" Mey-Rin asked, eyeing the sales clerk suspiciously from the back of the room. He gave them an oily grin.

"I'm afraid my expertise lies in knives and staffs when it comes to weapons," Faye said. "I don't know anything about guns."

"Oh, no I meant—" Mey-Rin gave Faye a nervous and apologetic smile, scratching the back of her head. "I meant what do you think of that clerk? Guns I know inside and out, but you're a better judge of people."

Faye blinked. The servants really were more perceptive than Sebastian gave them credit for. Faye's uncanny ability to judge others had everything to do with her powers, but Mey-Rin knew nothing about that. All she saw was Faye making quick judgments about others and acting accordingly. Faye turned and narrowed her eyes at the man, focusing on his soul. It was a stained and greedy soul. He would say anything to make a profit.

Faye turned back to Mey-Rin and shook her head. "We can't trust a word he says. We'll have to demand that he allow you to try out this new model he's toting as an improvement. Will it be bad if we're unable to get you new revolvers today?"

Mey-Rin pouted. "Lord Grey destroyed my pistols the last time he came to the Manor. Don't know how his sword sliced right through them, but they were my best pair. If only Mr. Dreyer wasn't on vacation for the next month. I know I can trust his quality." Mey-Rin shook herself out of her reverie to answer Faye's question. "I have plenty of rifles and a few pistols, but none of those pistols are as good as the ones I lost."

"Mmm," Faye mused. She enjoyed going out with Mey-Rin on trips like this, but some tasks were simply more suited for Sebastian. "We'll try out this man's wares, and if they're not up to your standards, we'll send Sebastian to find some for you. I'm sure he wouldn't disappoint us."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, my Lady," Mey-Rin breathed, a starry look entering her eyes. "Mr. Sebastian always does everything perfect. He never makes mistakes."

"Er, right," Faye said, wondering how much of Mey-Rin's reaction was hero worship and how much of it was romantic affection. Faye led Mey-Rin up to the front counter. "Give us some ammo and a target and we'll decide for ourselves how 'excellent' this new model of yours truly is," Faye ordered imperiously.

The man looked between the two women in surprise. "You want to try it out here?"

"Is that not what I just said?" Faye asked. "You wasted enough of our time trying to talk us into buying inferior models to suit our gender and then you spent the next fifteen minutes extolling the virtues of your most expensive pistol. Are you afraid it won't live up to your claims?"

The man's eyes darkened for a moment as he grasped for words. Finally, he smiled and simpering said, "I'm just not sure about your abilities in relation to the gun in question. Weapons are not toys, Countess. They must be treated with the proper care and respect."

Faye tilted her head to the side. "Are you looking to sell guns to us, or not? The choice is entirely up to you, but I would appreciate it if you would decide so you may stop wasting our time."

He ground his teeth together and tried to stare down Faye. Finally, he pasted on a bright smile. "Of course, Countess. Let me gather same ammo for you." He puttered around the shop as he set up a target before gathering a few bullets and starting to load the gun.

"Leave that to me," Mey-Rin interrupted, taking the pistol away from him. "It's not a true test if I don't try it out from start to finish." Pushing her glasses on top of her head, Mey-Rin quickly loaded the pistol and shot a round of bullets in a perfect circle into the target. The man gaped at Mey-Rin, stopping in his unwanted attempts at giving advice. The pistol clicked oddly and Mey-Rin tsked and opened up the barrel. "Jammed." With a disgusted look on her face, she handed the gun back to the clerk. "Your model can't keep up with my speed. I'm afraid we'll have to take our business elsewhere."

Faye smiled at the dumbfounded look on the clerk's face as she and Mey-Rin swept out of the shop.

"It's back to the manor now, I suppose," Faye said with a sigh. She felt bad they were couldn't find good pistols for Mey-Rin and cursed Lord Grey for ruining Mey-Rin's best set. It had been nothing but needless posturing on the part of Lord Grey.

"Look at all that fuss he's creating," Mey-Rin said with a click of her tongue, watching the Phantomhive carriage. Pedestrians approached the carriage normally before stopping, giving a double take, and quickly crossing to the other side of the street. Faye couldn't blame them. Snake standing next to the carriage doors with Woodsworth wrapped around his neck was quite a sight to see. She wondered how long it would take for London's gossip network to spread the word that Phantomhive servants moved about with snakes for ornamentation. Such gossip would undoubtedly aid their frightful reputation within criminal circles.

Snake held his hand out to help Faye up and she used all her willpower to not edge away from Woodsworth. She was trying to get used to his snakes, and hoped to be able to handle them herself within six months. Since they were now to be a permanent feature of the manor, being comfortable around the creatures was the best plan. When Snake helped Mey-Rin up, she took his hand, but edged her face as far away from Woodsworth as humanly possible, almost toppling over in her effort to not be near him.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

"Welcome back, my Lady!" Finny called from the veranda when they arrived home, waving his hand high. "The master would like to see you in his study. He said to come get you as soon as you returned."

"Thank you, Finny," Faye said with an absent-minded smile. Her thoughts had already jumped to the most likely reason why Ciel would want Faye to see him immediately upon her return. A new assignment from the Queen.

When Faye opened the door to Ciel's study, Ciel was seated at his desk with Sebastian standing behind and to the side of him. Faye wondered if Sebastian ever got bored standing there for hours, waiting for any request Ciel might have, or if he simply considered it another part of acting as the perfect Phantomhive butler. "You wished to see me?" Faye said, stopping a few feet away from the desk.

"Yes," Ciel said with a sigh, holding up a letter. "We have a new assignment from the Queen. Or, more like _I_ have a new assignment from Her Majesty."

"You?" Faye asked, raising her eyebrows. "Is there some reason I am excluded from this assignment?"

"The son of Duke Clemens, Queen Victoria's cousin, is a student at Weston College. For years he sent frequent letters to his family and always returned home for the holidays. More recently, all his letters have ceased and his has refused to have any contact with his family. Four other students have followed this same pattern. Her Majesty would like me to investigate what has happened to drastically change the behavior of those students."

"I see," Faye said, moving to sit on a nearby chair. "You plan to infiltrate the college and there is no place for any women on campus. What about Sebastian? You won't be able to bring along any servants."

"I'm sure I'll think of some way to aid the young Master," Sebastian said with a smile. "We don't plan for him to carry out this assignment on his own by any means. That thought aside, was your shopping trip to London successful?"

"No. Mr. Dreyer, Mey-Rin's usual supplier, is out of the country for a month on holiday and we were unable to find a suitable replacement. Sebastian, would you find two exceptional pairs of pistols for Mey-Rin before you and Ciel leave? If you're going to be away for a while, it's especially important that the rest of the servants are well-equipped to defend the manor."

"Yes, my Lady," Sebastian said with a bow. "I shall go immediately."

The next day, Faye sat in Ciel's study with Tanaka, Faye paying strict attention as Tanaka went over the basics of the Funtom business with her. She'd had little opportunity to be involved with the company, but with Ciel and Sebastian away, now was an excellent time for her to begin learning. Besides, she had to do something to occupy the time while they were gone. She hoped it wouldn't be for long.

"But why are we expanding this line in India?" Faye asked Tanaka, pointing to a graph in front of her.

"You see, my Lady, that's because our market research tells us—"

"My Lady!" Finnian cried, interrupting as he threw open the study door. He panted heavily with a wild look in his eye. "You have an unexpected guest." He paused to take a breath. "Marquess Midford."

Faye paled. Why would Aunt Francis show up unexpectedly? "I guess, we'll have to continue this discussion later," Faye said, standing up and smoothing her dress down nervously.

"Of course, my Lady," Tanaka agreed, gathering up his various papers.

Faye gave Finny a reassuring smile as she passed him, but inside she felt the same anxiety. Visits from the Marchioness rarely turned out well. Or, at least, rarely turned out without heaps of criticism thrown upon Ciel and Faye.

"Aunt Francis," Faye said with as much politeness as she could muster when she reached the foyer, "what brings you here today?"

"I heard from Edward that Ciel is attending Weston College," Aunt Francis said with a severe look. "I assume he's there on official business, but that's not why I came." She paused to study Faye as Faye came down the stairs. "I felt with your younger brother gone, now would be an excellent time to broach a topic I hope you have been giving some thought to."

"And what topic would that be?" Faye asked, raising her eyebrows. Why did every conversation with Aunt Francis have to feel like a battle? Madam Red had been so much easier going, though her exuberance brought along a different kind of exhaustion in dealing with her.

"Marriage."

Faye almost choked as her eyes went wide in surprise, though she quickly regained a neutral look. She couldn't explain to Aunt Francis that such a thing would never happen for Faye. Not so long as Faye wished to keep Ciel alive, anyway.

"Marriage?" Faye said lightly. "Don't you think that I might still be a little young for that?"

"Not so young that you shouldn't be thinking about it," Francis said with narrowed eyes. "You should be planning for the future, Faye. I know you and Ciel were separated for a number of years and wish to make up for that time, but that separation was partially your own fault." Faye clenched her fists in anger, but made no other outward signs of the rage that statement caused. Aunt Francis believed Faye had run away after the Phantomhive Manor burned down, not bothering to contact anyone and leaving everything behind. Francis had no clue what had actually happened.

"You are of marriageable age. You should be considering your prospects and molding yourself into a proper wife for someone of your status." Francis sighed as she propped an elbow on one arm and cupped her chin. "I know you haven't had much direction in that regard for several years, but I suppose we can begin now, starting with how Phantomhive Manor and its servants are run. Are there any young men that have caught your attention, Faye?"

Faye opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it and tried again. "No, there aren't. And what is wrong with the way Phantomhive Manor is run? It is not your house and, therefore, not your business."

Aunt Francis' eyes hardened. "It is if my very own niece and nephew are incapable of properly running their own home. You should be giving the servants daily orders each morning to suit the present needs of the Phantomhive household. What meals to make for the day. What preparations to make for guests. What needs to be done in the garden. Are you doing these things?"

"That's what we have Sebastian for. What's the point in having a head butler who is incapable of anticipating the needs of his masters? Sebastian could hardly call himself a Phantomhive butler if he couldn't even do that."

Francis pursed her lips. "And what do you plan to do when you are married and no longer have Sebastian? Not all butlers are so insightful."

"As I have no current plans to be married, it will not be an issue within the foreseeable future. As the Head of the Phantomhive Household, shouldn't my marriageability be Ciel's concern rather than yours?" Faye would never be able to explain to the Midfords why she couldn't marry. Not even Ciel knew about her agreement with Sebastian, though perhaps she would tell him eventually.

"I'm afraid your brother does not have your best interests at heart. He does an excellent job as Earl and as the Queen's Watchdog, but when it comes to you, he is your little brother first, and the head of your household second. I'm well aware that Ciel is in no hurry to have his sister leave his side."

Both women crossed their arms over their chests and glared at one another, neither willing to give an inch.

"Well," Francis finally said, "perhaps your brother's new assignment from the Queen is kismet. Edward knows many suitable young gentlemen at Weston College." Aunt Francis tilted her head as she considered Faye. "On June fourth, Weston College has its annual cricket tournament. On that day, families of the students are allowed to attend. You will join my family and me at the party the night before and on the day of the tournament. Since no men at the very few balls you attend have caught your fancy, perhaps Weston College will prove a better place."

Faye dug her fingernails into her arms, mentally tossing out every argument that entered her head. Aunt Francis was immovable. Faye was sure she would be at that tournament if Aunt Francis had to drag Faye there kicking and screaming. Sebastian was going to love this.


	13. Sleepless Nights

A/N: An extra long chapter today!

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Faye's eyes snapped open as her heart raced. She stiffened, but lay very still in bed. Without moving, she looked around the side of the room she could see. It was dark, but the open curtains let in the light of the full moon. All Faye could see were her night dresser and vanity table. She had been dreaming that someone was watching her. The sensation felt so real that it woke her up.

Getting her thoughts in order, Faye closed her eyes and sensed around the room. She found no souls. Expanding her search, she detected the familiar presences of Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Baldroy, Finnian, and Snake. No intruders were within the Phantomhive home. Still, it had felt so real…

Throwing off her blanket, Faye got up and looked out the window. With the house all in order, the window was the only way someone could have been watching Faye, but since her room was on the second floor, that was impossible. Sebastian and Ciel's absence must be getting to Faye. Since returning to Phantomhive Manor, Faye had never once slept without those two present.

Faye told herself she was being ridiculous, but she still gripped the curtains in her hands and slid them tightly shut. She would not sleep with them open until Sebastian returned.

Faye stared listlessly out the hall window the next morning. She kept her curtains shut and knives under her pillow, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her at night. Every night. She woke up in a cold sweat, heart pounding and sure that there was someone in her room. A ridiculous thought. Faye's magic didn't lie, and she never sensed any souls in the manor other than those that belonged.

"E-excuse me, my Lady," Finny said, sidling up to Faye nervously.

"Yes, what is it?" Faye asked softly, wondering why Finny seemed anxious.

Closing his eyes and bowing his head, Finny shoved a bouquet of flowers toward Faye. "This is from all of us!" He exclaimed. "All the servants, I mean. We know you miss Ciel and Sebastian, but they're safe and I'm sure they'll be home soon. They'll solve the mystery of the strange behavior of those boys at Weston College in no time!"

Faye smiled and took the flowers. She had been tired and jumpy thanks to her nights. Obviously, the servants had noticed and attributed her behavior to the absence of her brother and head butler. She needed to be more careful not to worry them. Especially since, as far she could tell, there was nothing to worry over. "Thank you, Finny. You and the others always take such good care of Ciel and me. I appreciate it very much."

Finny beamed and gave a short bow before heading back to the gardens. Maybe all of Faye's anxiety _was_ simply because Ciel and Sebastian were gone. She couldn't think of any other explanation. Tonight, she would sleep in Ciel's room. Maybe being surrounded by her brother's scent and possessions would help.

That evening, Faye did just that. She went to bed easily, hopeful of receiving a good night's rest.

An hour past midnight, Faye's eyes shot open. Without thinking, she gripped the knife she'd placed under Ciel's pillow and threw it at the foot of the bed. Only to hear it thunk into the wall. She cursed as she lit the lantern on the night stand. She _knew_ there had been someone there, but the light revealed only an empty room. Insanity was the only option. Faye was going insane.

Flopping back onto the bed, Faye resolved to visit the Midfords the next day. There were only two more days until the cricket tournament, and she was sure Elizabeth would not object to Faye spending those nights with her.

 **Weston College**

Faye twitched her skirt in irritation as she followed Elizabeth inside the grand hall of the college. Of course Aunt Francis had insisted Faye dress up for the occasion. Heaven forbid Faye not make a good impression on all the eligible young men attending the college. Still, Faye could hardly complain for the compensation she had received in return. Since staying at the Midfords, she had not once felt that someone was watching her. It must have truly been anxiety over Sebastian and Ciel. She hadn't realized she was so dependent upon their company.

"I can't believe Ciel is going to play in the cricket tournament," Elizabeth said with clasped hands and a starry look in her eye. "He'll look so good in the uniform."

"Does this mean you won't cheer for Edward?" Faye asked in amusement, sure the news would crush Elizabeth's brother.

Elizabeth flushed. "Well, Ciel is my fiancé. I need to support him, don't I? And mother and father will be there to cheer for Edward. That's enough, isn't it?" She looked at Faye hopefully, as though praying that Faye would agree with her assessment.

"Well," Faye said slowly, as though carefully considering the matter, "I never imagined that you wouldn't cheer for Ciel. You've already been to three of Edward's cricket tournaments and cheered for him then. This is Ciel's first tournament, and he's not as athletic as some other students. How could you not give him your support?"

"That's right," Elizabeth said with a firm nod of her head. "Ciel needs our support, and we'll give it to him with all our might."

"Absolutely," Faye said, trying to contain her laughter. All she wanted was to be present when Edward realized that his precious little sister had chosen Ciel over him.

"Quiet girls," Aunt Francis admonished. "They're going to introduce the teams now."

Faye stood back and watched as the crowd ooed and ahhed over the four teams varied entrances. Elizabeth squealed when Ciel came out dressed like a scholar. It was odd to see Ciel not only participating in a group activity, but for it to be a cricket team of all things. Of course, it was all in the name of being the Queen's Watchdog, but still.

As the last team was introduced, the students dispersed among the crowd. Edward and Ciel approached Faye and the Midfords. "You both look so great!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I'm so excited to watch you play tomorrow!"

Edward's face, which had been shining a moment before, fell. "But, you're going to cheer for your big brother, right, Elizabeth? Like every year?"

Elizabeth paused awkwardly and Faye smirked. "Well…I'll cheer for Green House as long as they aren't facing Blue House," Elizabeth said with forced cheerfulness.

Edward glared at Ciel who gave him a winning smile in return.

"I'd like to speak with Faye a moment," Ciel said, linking an arm through Faye's. "We'll return soon." Ciel led Faye out into the dark night.

"What have you found out?" Faye asked.

"Only that I need to speak with the principal to find out what happened to Derek and the other four boys," Ciel said with a sigh, staring out at a partially burned dorm house. "The five students were all transferred to Violet House. I set the house on fire to chase out the missing students since I wasn't able to enter Violet House through other means. All the students present came out. Derek and the other four were not among them."

"Why does that mean you need to speak with the principal?" Faye asked.

"Because the principal is the one responsible for transferring the students. I've asked all around the school about Derek and why he was transferred. Everyone says something different about what sort of man Derek was, but they all say the exact same thing when I ask why he was transferred. The principal did it. Five students are missing and no one questions why because the principal ordered it. Apparently, Weston College is all about breeding mindless followers."

"I'm assuming joining Blue House cricket's team is somehow related to you meeting with the principal?"

"Only the prefects and their fags are allowed to meet with the principal, except for one exception. One outstanding player from the cricket game is invited to the midnight ball with the principal. I _need_ to be that player."

Faye smiled. "I'm sure you and Sebastian will manage it without too much trouble. Is there anything I can do to help?" She didn't believe Ciel had asked her outside while the Midfords waited for them just to tell her about his current assignment. That's wasn't her little brother's style.

"Right now, every student and teacher should be in the main hall for the cricket party. Attendance is mandatory, and I doubt any student wishes to miss the opportunity to see their family and party. Do you sense any souls outside of the main hall?"

"Why not ask Sebastian to do this?" Faye asked curiously.

Ciel shrugged. "Sebastian has not been able to find the missing students. I'm curious as to whether your magic will pick up on something that he has not."

"Weston College is a big campus," Faye said, looking out over the grounds. "I'll need to walk around if I'm going to do a true search."

"Then do it," Ciel said with a brisk nod. "I'll return to the party and have Sebastian monitor you from the main hall."

"What excuse will you make for my absence?"

Ciel smirked. "I'll tell Aunt Francis that I introduced you to a senior member of Blue House who insisted on taking up all your time."

Faye flushed and smacked Ciel's arm. "How did you know Aunt Francis wants me to find a suitor?"

Ciel's smirk grew. "Edward told me Aunt Francis wished for him to introduce you to ideal suitors. He's been agonizing over who to sacrifice."

"Does Sebastian know?" Faye asked, wondering what his reaction would be. According to their deal, Sebastian got to dictate who and how Faye interacted with the opposite sex, but what was Faye supposed to do in a situation like this? She couldn't act overtly rude or chase men off by some other similar means; it might damage the Phantomhive reputation, and Sebastian couldn't support a plan like that.

Ciel's look turned sour as he shook his head. "Sebastian knows nothing of it." He titled his chin up. "I don't see how it's any of his business, regardless of how he may view the situation."

Faye raised her eyebrows. "And how do you view the situation? Are you hoping to marry me off?"

Ciel gave Faye a look. "You're only eighteen and have no interest in being married. Why would I support such an idea? We'll find some way to placate Aunt Francis later. For now, it's an excuse that won't have her questioning where you are."

"Very well," Faye said, turning and walking out into the dark night. Faye paused outside each building and murmured, "Firnai mysta nuk." It was a spell to sense souls. She wasn't as good at detecting souls as Sebastian; it wasn't her specialty, but this spell worked well enough. A small multi-colored wave flowed out from Faye into the building. Nothing. Faye passed empty building after empty building. It appeared no students or teachers chose to skip out on the party, just as Ciel said.

Faye came upon a building on the outskirts of Weston Campus and murmured her spell. This time, the spell hit something, but it didn't feel right. She didn't sense souls, per say, but souls were the only thing this spell should detect. Faye put her hands on her hips and frowned up at the building. "Firnai mysta nuk," Faye repeated, concentrating harder this time. There _was_ something there, and there was more than one of it, though she couldn't tell how many. Could this have something to do with the missing students?

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked sharply.

Faye whirled around, her hands automatically going for her knives. She blinked, confused for a moment to see a young man her age with long dark hair wearing a purple cloak, then she remembered seeing him at the head of one of the cricket teams. He was the prefect for Violet House.

Faye opened her mouth to answer, then closed it and titled her head as she studied the prefect. Was he upset to see her out on the grounds, or upset to see her in front of this particular building? Did he know what strange creatures lay inside?

"I am Countess Faye Phantomhive, the older sister of Earl Phantomhive," Faye explained, her mind quickly thinking up an excuse for her presence here. "At the age of ten my brother inherited the title of Earl as well as control of the Funtom Company, which he quickly turned into a brilliant success. I've had a hard time wondering what Weston College could possibly offer him. My curiosity led me outside to look at the grounds of the college."

Violet studied her with unwavering eyes as he stepped closer to her. "And what do you think of our college after looking around?"

"Excuse me," a familiar authoritative voice said, "I believe everyone should be in the main hall right now." Faye almost laughed at the sight of Sebastian in professor's robes and glasses. Not because he didn't look good, Faye had to admit that it would take a great deal to make Sebastian look anything less than devilishly handsome, but because it was so strange to see him wearing something other than his butler uniform. Of course, after seeing Sebastian, the ploy was obvious. Faye should have guessed Sebastian would make himself a teacher here. How better to help Ciel with his mission?

"Sorry, Professor Michaelis," Violet said, glancing sideways at Faye. "I saw Countess Phantomhive out for a walk and thought she might have gotten turned around."

Faye's eyes narrowed for a second. Violet could not have possibly seen her here from the main hall. How long had he been following her for? Had he seen her perform magic? Surely he'd be acting far differently if he had spotted such a thing.

"Yes, well, back to the main hall, you two," Sebastian said, ushering them towards said building.

"Professor Michaelis," Faye began, wanting to take Violet's attention away from whatever he might have seen, "Ciel speaks so highly of you. I wanted to thank you for all the help you've given him at Weston College. I'm sure that coming here has been a big change for him and you've made it much easier."

"It has been my pleasure," Sebastian said with a sincere and gentle smile. Faye didn't know whether to laugh or runaway, but the look did make Faye greatly desire to see Sebastian acting in his role of teacher for Blue House. What kind of persona had he created for this role?

"Professor Michaelis, might I speak to you a moment before we return?" Faye asked outside the main hall.

"Of course, Lady Phantomhive," Sebastian agreed with a nod, gesturing for Violet to continue inside.

"What building were we in front of a few moments ago?" Faye asked quietly.

"It's an administrative building," Sebastian answered, tilting his head to the side curiously. "It holds the office to the Principal and Vice Principal. Why do you ask?"

"The principal?" Faye asked, more to herself than to Sebastian. That certainly provided evidence that Ciel was correct in his belief that he needed to question the Principal about the five young men. "There's something unnatural in that building," Faye declared. "I don't know what or if it has anything to do with Ciel's current mission, but you might want to keep an eye on it."

"Unnatural?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure," Faye said with a slight shake of her head. "My magic found something in there, but I don't know what. I've never felt anything like it before."

"Very well," Sebastian said. "I will keep that in mind." He paused before raising Faye's face towards his with a gentle hand on her chin. "How have you been while I've been away? You haven't had any trouble from Lord Trancy, have you?"

"No," Faye said, briefly considering telling him about her phantom stalker. She ultimately decided against it. If it turned out to be nothing, which Faye was fairly sure it would, the last thing she wanted Sebastian to know was that she was starting to depend upon his company.

"And what of my first question?" Sebastian asked, leaning closer to Faye. Faye flushed and tried to pull away, but Sebastian's other hand came up to cup the back of her head.

"Fine," Faye said in as bored a tone as she could manage. "I suppose things are less lively without you and Ciel around. And the food's not as good. Bard is now able to make somewhat edible food, but either I or Tanaka end up helping him more often than not."

Sebastian tsked, slipping back into his butler persona for a moment. "The Lady of the house should not help in cooking meals," he admonished. "I thought we had moved past this."

"Only when you're around to stop me," Faye said, giving Sebastian a pleasant smile.

Sebastian's eyes darkened for a moment before he leaned down next to Faye's ear. "Are you being entirely truthful about your feelings, my Lady?" He breathed. "I've missed you terribly being away for so long." Sebastian's hand on her chin slipped around and he slowly ran it down her back, making Faye shiver. "It's agonizing to be away from you for more than a day. Don't you at least have compassion for that?"

Before Faye could respond, the door to the main hall opened. In an instant, Sebastian was a respectable distance from Faye. "Ah there you are," an unfamiliar student said, looking Faye over. After a moment, Faye realized it was Redmond, the prefect for Red House. "Gregory said that Ciel's sister was here. Would you mind if I stole her away, Professor?"

"Of course not," Sebastian said. "What are the celebrations surrounding the cricket tournament for if not making new friends?"

"Exactly," Redmond agreed, sweeping an arm around Faye's waist and leading her back into the hall. Faye felt off balance with the situation. Had Violet sent Redmond to question Faye? Did they think Redmond could seduce Faye into telling him why she was wondering the grounds?

"We've been most impressed with your little brother," Redmond said. "He's a young man of sterling character and is quite accomplished for his young age. I would have been happy to have him in my own house with his heritage."

"Thank you for taking such good care of him," Faye replied cautiously. "I'm sure the influence of the prefects of Weston College has been a great help to Ciel."

"It is an honor to have a student such as him at Weston College," Redmond countered. "It is also an honor," he began, grabbing Faye's hand with his free hand and bringing it to his lips, "to meet Ciel's beautiful older sister." Faye blinked in surprise. Was it possible Redmond genuinely wished to meet Ciel's sister and wasn't planning on questioning her?

"That's very kind of you," Faye said, gently extracting her hand from his. "Though I'm sure there are plenty of other young ladies here tonight simply waiting for your attention with bated breath." The statement was true enough. Faye could practically feel the glares of the women watching Faye with Redmond.

"Duty calls, I'm afraid," Redmond said, stepping away from Faye. "Though I do hope I will see you tomorrow at the tournament."

"Of course I plan to attend to support my younger brother," Faye said, "but I imagine you'll be too surrounded by your adoring admirers to notice whether I'm there or not."

"You wound me," Redmond said, placing a hand over his heart as he backed away. "I assure you, I would notice your absence immediately."

Faye shook her head, vaguely amused despite hating his type. If a man was going to pursue a woman, he should pursue her and her alone, but she couldn't deny that Redmond did have a certain charm about him.

Faye turned to look for her family and stopped short when she nearly ran into Edward and Greenhill, yet another prefect. Edward's face looked pinched as he said, "Faye, this is the prefect of Green House, Herman Greenhill. Herman, this is my cousin and Ciel's older sister, Countess Faye Phantomhive." Faye wondered how much bullying Aunt Francis had done to force Edward to make this introduction. Or maybe Edward feared his mother as much as Faye did and complied with her demands without question.

"It's great to meet you," Greenhill said, holding out a hand in greeting.

"You as well," Faye said with a smile, though internally she was cringing. This was almost turning out to be worse than a ball. Faye wanted to kick Edward when he abruptly excused himself to go separate Elizabeth from Ciel.

"Your brother is a credit to our college and to your family," Greenhill said.

"That's very kind of you," Faye said, wondering just what Ciel had done to make such an impression on the prefects of Weston College. Or more like what Sebastian and Ciel had done.

"From what I hear, your team is favored to win the cricket tournament," Faye said as the two of them walked towards the buffet table.

"Green House is the most athletic house," Greenhill said with a self-conscious chuckle, blushing as he scratched the back of his head. "All the houses have their specialties though. Blue House gets the best grades. Purple House produces outstanding musicians and artists. And Red House is very good at things like poetry."

"Are you concerned about your chances of winning?"

"Having the most athletically inclined students doesn't guarantee a win," Greenhill argued. "The other houses have trained hard for this event too. It will be a great battle to determine the winner."

Faye almost laughed at the enraptured look in Greenhill's eye as he talked about the cricket game. It was a childlike sort of glee. They reached the buffet table and both grabbed plates. Faye had only gone a little ways when the first table buckled, one of the legs giving way. Quickly, Faye lifted her plate high with one hand as her opposite knee came up to brace under the table, preventing the food from sliding down and covering her dress.

"Nice reflexes!" Greenhill complimented, kneeling down to fix the table leg. "And you must be quite strong to be able to support the table like that."

"Oh, it's nothing," Faye demurred, lowering her leg to the floor as the table regained its support from the fixed leg.

"Nothing?" Greenhill repeated. "You could have simply jumped back to save yourself, but instead you chose to support the table and save all this food for the rest of the guests. Clearly, Ciel is not the only Phantomhive with outstanding character."

"It's only food," Faye said. "Nothing so great as you're making it out to be."

 **Prefect Four Gazebo**

"Ciel's sister is made of the same stock as he is," Greenhill said admiringly as the four prefects sat with their fags that night. Tomorrow would be the tournament and they felt they should spend some time in camaraderie before they became enemies for a day. "I was very impressed with her. And not only that, her athletic skills seem to be quite developed as well."

"Her lineage and looks are impeccable," Redmond added.

"She seems to have advanced skills in the occult," Violet murmured absently, his focus on his sketch pad.

"What are you all saying?" Edward stuttered. "I don't know who you all think you met, but only Redmond's description fits. Faye's talents lie with musical instruments and other ladylike pursuits. She's not any more athletically skilled than Ciel and she's certainly not into anything occult."

"Are you sure it's not _you_ who doesn't know Lady Phantomhive?" Violet asked. Edward protested and started making arguments, but Sebastian had heard enough. He'd eavesdropped on the P4 hoping to hear more about the principal. He had no desire to listen to young human males go on about what belonged to _him._ Balls he had to tolerate; Faye had to keep up appearances as the Countess Phantomhive, but this was another story. He would not have her at the cricket tournament for those foolish young men to show off to, or at the after party for them to dance with. Not that he thought she would care in the least about their cricket performance or dancing with them, but he certainly did.

 **A/N:** No, Faye has not suddenly become a Mary Sue, I just wanted to harass Sebastian And orchestrate a reason for Faye being entirely alone and vulnerable in the next chapter…


	14. New Player

A/N: I've known how I've wanted to end this fic for a while, but I've been struggling with how to get to that point. I finally figured it out tonight and that motivated me to get another chapter out! (The ending is still around 7 chapters away though).

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Weston College**

"What do you mean I need to return to the manor?" Faye asked indignantly. "What kind of sister would I be to not stay and support my only brother in the biggest event held by Weston College? What will the Midfords think?"

"They will think you are sick," Sebastian explained patiently. It was the morning of the cricket tournament and the games were a mere hour away from starting.

"Well, that came on rather quick, didn't it?" Faye asked sarcastically.

"Not at all," Sebastian countered. "You haven't been feeling your best for days. That's why you went to stay with the Midfords a few nights before the tournament, but you said nothing because you didn't wish to worry them." Faye didn't bother asking how Sebastian knew she'd spent the past few nights at her aunt's manor. There were any number of ways he could have found out.

"All of the servants are here," Faye said. "I'll be entirely alone at Phantomhive Manor."

"Only for today," Sebastian placated. "I'm sure Lord Trancy will not pick this particular moment to strike."

Faye crossed her arms to aid in her attempt to stare down Sebastian. He returned her look with a patient smile. "Would you care to explain why I'm not allowed to stay for the cricket tournament?" Faye asked. It wouldn't be the end of the world if she couldn't attend. She didn't much care for sports, and since this event wasn't important to Ciel other than furthering his mission as the Queen's Watchdog, he didn't care whether she was there or not. However, watching Ciel play in a cricket tournament was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I'm afraid you have attracted too much male attention by coming here," Sebastian said, picking up some of Faye's hair and bringing it to his lips. "And as I recall, _I_ dictate all your interactions with members of the opposite gender."

Faye huffed. "So that means sending me away?"

"Either that or having you act so atrociously towards the young men that you deter their interest, but the second option might damage the Phantomhive reputation. The choice is yours, of course."

"Very well," Faye reluctantly agreed. "I suppose I already know the outcome of the tournament anyway with you on Ciel's side."

"You flatter me, my Lady," Sebastian said with a bow. "Shall I make your excuses for you?"

"And have Aunt Francis yell at me afterwards for my rudeness in not talking to her myself? I think not. Besides, the other servants will worry terribly if I don't speak with them personally. I'd rather they be able to enjoy the game without any guilt over my absence."

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Faye rolled from her place on the ground to her feet and swung around, flinging her knife as she turned. The knife flew straight to the center of the target. Sebastian had set up a system of targets for her among the trees on Phantomhive grounds. She hadn't been training as much as she should lately, so this was a good time to practice. Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin had each tried to insist that one of them should accompany her back to the manor, but she'd refused them all. It was a rare treat for them to be able to go out and enjoy something like this. She didn't want to take the opportunity away from them.

Faye turned to kick an imaginary opponent before throwing a knife at a target behind her. Faye tsked in annoyance when she saw the knife hit two inches away from the center of the target. Taking a smaller knife from her boot, Faye aimed for a target higher up. She smiled when it hit dead center and climbed the tree to retrieve it, grateful for her loose skirts and solid boots. If she kept climbing trees like this, she might need to request that Nina make her some loose pants.

Pulling the knife from the target, Faye aimed for a target lower down. The knife flew true until a white haired woman wearing purple appeared from the forest. Faye gasped, her hand reaching out uselessly as though she could somehow stop the dagger. However, before the knife imbedded itself in the woman's face, she caught it between two fingers.

Faye stared in stunned silence until she realized something along the edge of her senses. The woman was a demon. Faye felt her stomach sink. Why were these creatures crawling out of the woodwork? How many could there be in England? The woman stared up at Faye impassively as Faye stayed balanced on her tree limb. What did this demon want?

"You might be more comfortable having this conversation if you came down from there," the demon called up.

Faye gripped the tree branch she was holding for support tighter. She didn't imagine a conversation with a demon was comfortable no matter where you stood. She was tempted to say such, but then she'd give away that she knew what the woman was and then the demon would want to know how Faye knew. It would be better to keep her magic a secret for the time being, though if she needed to use it she'd probably wind up dead regardless.

Faye kept her attention on the demon as she slowly climbed down. "You're on Phantomhive grounds," Faye said as she reached the grass.

"Then I'm in the right place," the demon said with a smile before throwing the knife back at Faye. She caught it, despite her heart racing from fear and gripped the dagger tightly. "Pity," the demon said. "I was hoping to scar that pretty face of yours as a warning."

"A warning of what?" Faye demanded. There was something wrong here. Something felt off about this demon. Her essence didn't feel like Sebastian's or even like Claude's. Why was it different?

"Stay away from Earl Alois Trancy," the demon declared. Faye blinked in confusion. The Phantomhives had one demon trying to force them to help Trancy, and now there was a new one who wanted to threaten them into _not_ helping Trancy? "His business is none of your family's. Stay out of it."

"We would be delighted to," Faye said with a mocking bow. "Though such a thing is easier said than done. Perhaps if you feel so strongly about this you should speak to Lord Trancyabout leaving my family alone. His frequent attempts and threats to garner the Phantomhives' aid is quite a nuisance."

The demon narrowed her eyes as she began to pace slowly back and forth. "Lord Trancy is a special case. I know he _thinks_ he needs your help, but truly _I_ am the only one who can give him what he desires."

"Surprisingly enough, I have no interest in what Lord Trancy desires and whether he gets it or not. The Phantomhives have no wish to be embroiled in any schemes of his."

"Good," the demon said, glaring fiercely at Faye. "Keep it that way." She disappeared in an instance.

Faye sank to the ground, her hand held over her racing heart. Sebastian was going to get an earful over this, though technically he was correct in that Trancy wouldn't make his move today. No, some other player in this game they knew nothing about had.

 **Ciel's Study**

Faye was sitting in Ciel's luxurious leather desk chair when Ciel and Sebastian returned home the next morning. "I take it your safe return means you solved the case of the missing students?" Faye asked archly. Surprisingly, Ciel made not comment about Faye taking his chair. Instead, he plopped onto the couch and stared off into space.

"Ciel, are you all right?" Faye asked in concern, getting up and kneeling on the floor next to Ciel. She placed her hand on his knee and looked up at him. He looked down at Faye, a horrified, haunted look in his eye.

"I'm afraid the young Master experienced a bit of a shock last night," Sebastian said airily, walking to the window behind the desk to fling open the curtains and let in light.

"What happened?" Faye asked. "Is this about the Queen's assignment?" She couldn't imagine what else it could have been, but what outcome would upset a Phantomhive so badly?

"I'll go make tea," Sebastian said with a look at Ciel. When Sebastian left the room, Ciel finally exhaled a breath and shook his head.

"What happened?" Faye repeated. "Did you find Derek and the others?"

"More or less," Ciel said sardonically, looking down at Faye. "We also found the principal. The Undertaker."

"The Undertaker is the principle of Weston College?" Faye asked in disbelief. That made no sense. The last time they'd seen the Undertaker was when he helped them to infiltrate the cult being run by the fallen angel Angela. Everything had seemed normal with him then.

"He's not the _real_ principal of Weston College," Ciel clarified, "but it's a role he's been playing ever since Derek and his friends were murdered."

"So, they were killed at the college?" Faye asked slowly. Ciel's story still wasn't making any sense. Finding dead students wouldn't upset Ciel like this.

"Killed and brought back," Ciel said, his gaze intent on Faye. Ciel said nothing more and Faye could only stare in silence, not sure what to say or ask. Sebastian entered with a cart and set out the tea.

"Really, my Lady, do get up off the floor. Kneeling on the rug is hardly befitting of one in your station." Rather than argue, Faye took Sebastian's offered hand and sat next to Ciel, grabbing a coffee cake. She was glad Sebastian had brought tea. Perhaps it would bring order to Ciel's thoughts.

When Ciel still didn't continue his tale, Faye turned to Sebastian. "What happened last night?"

"Blue House won the cricket tournament, as you so astutely predicted. Ciel was deemed the all-around most impressive player for his conduct and invited to the midnight tea party with the principal, the prefects, and their fags. That is where we discovered Derek and the other students. Months ago, the prefects murdered Derek and his friends for their bullying, lying, and general rule breaking. The prefects were afraid of Weston College's reputation being besmirched by those wayward youths. Afterwards, the implications of what they had done entered their minds and they sought a solution. They contacted an organization called the Phoenix, run by the Undertaker, who bring the dead back to life so to speak."

Faye put the half-eaten cake back on its plate, having lost her appetite. She had a dark, foreboding feeling about this. "What do you mean when you say 'brought back to life'?"

"They moved," Ciel said. "They were dead, but they moved and spoke. Vaguely. Then they attacked everyone at the party, trying to eat them. They seemed to feel no pain. Nothing deterred them from seeking to eat the living around them. Sebastian could only stop them by crushing their brains."

"How does the Undertaker fit into all this?" Faye asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He's the one creating them," Sebastian answered.

"There are more?" Faye asked in horror. "What does he want them for?"

Sebastian shrugged. "We were unable to ascertain that, my Lady, other than that he wishes to know what comes after death. He appears to have extended the death record, and by doing that is able to animate corpses to some degree."

"That must be what I sensed," Faye said, thinking back to the previous night. The souls inside the administrative building had felt so odd. Now she knew why.

"Indeed, my Lady," Sebastian agreed. "It is curious that you can sense their presence when I cannot."

"Not even you are perfect," Faye said absent-mindedly before turning to Ciel. She ignored Sebastian's offended look. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I will make my report to the Queen and have our contacts in the underworld keep their eyes open for the Undertaker. Or for stories of the dead coming back to life. The moment he's spotted, we'll know."

Silence reigned again as both Phantomhives lost themselves in their own thoughts. A part of Faye was glad she hadn't been present at the midnight tea party. The undead creatures sounded terrifying. A larger part wished she had been there to see these creatures. Faye hated the unknown and not knowing what these creatures were like in reality made them more frightening. At least, Faye hoped they weren't as frightening as she was imagining them.

"My Lady," Sebastian said, drawing Faye out of her thoughts, "was it my imagination, or were you upset when the young Lord and I returned this morning?"

"Oh, yes, I was," Faye admitted, Ciel's obvious horror and the fuss over the undead students had made her forget her encounter with a demon the day before. "I was confronted yesterday by a white-haired female demon. She demanded we stay away from Alois Trancy."

For the first time since meeting Sebastian, Faye saw him panic as his face paled and he looked Faye over. "Are you all right? Did she hurt you?" He rushed to Faye's side and took one of her hands in his.

"I'm fine," Faye said after a surprised pause. "But I'm afraid we may need to figure out exactly what Earl Trancy's story is. Regardless of how we may feel about helping him, if his problems are affecting us this much, we need to be aware of what's going on."

"Agreed," Ciel said, looking very unhappy. "We'll soon need to pay the dear Earl an unexpected visit."

A/N: You weren't expecting that, were you?! I bet you all thought Claude would make a reappearance rather than Hannah showing up. However, 'tis time for the plot to thicken. Of course, the one stalking Faye in the previous chapter was Claude. Would anyone be interested in a special side chapter showing those scenes from Claude's point of view or would that just be creepy? Also, chapter 15 will have the best Faye/Sebastian interaction yet in this story (in my opinion, anyway).


	15. Side Chapter: Claude

A/N: Here it is. A chapter full of nothing but Claude's stalking goodness. This takes place during chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Trancy Manor**

Claude smiled to himself as he did his daily chores around Trancy Manor. His master's incessant need to keep constant tabs on Earl Phantomhive's movements had worked in Claude's favor this time. The Earl and his butler would be away from Phantomhive Manor in order to attend Weston College. Countess Phantomhive would not be with them.

Faye Phantomhive, the dark-haired, luscious beauty who consumed most of Claude's thoughts would be completely without Sebastian's protection. It was agony to think of her being so far away, and him being unable to get close to her. Now was the perfect opportunity to bask in her presence. He wouldn't go during the day; he didn't want a direct confrontation with her yet. There was plenty of time for that later. For now he wanted to bask in all his unfamiliar feelings.

The agony of teasing himself this way was simply too delicious.

He glanced out the window to see the sun high in the sky and glared. Nightfall seemed half an eternity away. The only thing to occupy him in the meantime was Alois and his petty orders.

"Claude!" Alois called as though he could read the demon's thoughts. "Come here!" Claude obeyed, his thoughts stuck on what Phantomhive would look like while sleeping.

Claude entered Alois' room to find the young man sitting on the edge of his bed. "Polish my boots," Alois ordered, holding one foot out to display his dirty shoes. The boots had been impeccable that morning, meaning Alois specifically went outside and dirtied them just to have Claude come clean them.

Claude had never been thrilled with his master's childish antics and lately he found them harder and harder to bare. There were so many better things Claude could be spending his time doing. Plotting how to kidnap Faye, deciding where he would take her and what he would do with her—Thoughts like that could occupy his mind all day.

As he knelt down and began to clean off the boots, he marveled at the petty way humans spent their time. Didn't they ever find it all so fruitless? What was the point of their lives? Their existences were far better spent accomplishing some fleeting goal and then giving their souls to a demon. At least their lives served some purpose then.

That train of thought brought Faye back to Claude's mind, as most things did. How did she spend her time? He was sure she didn't waste it foolishly as Alois did. She was far too dignified and proud for that. Her brother as well. He had been serious when he told Sebastian he was jealous of the position Sebastian found himself in. To be surrounded by souls the caliber of the Phantomhives' would be a dream for any demon.

"Will there be anything else, your Highness?" Claude asked once his tasked was finished.

"Yes, there will be," Alois said, kicking off his shoes and leaning back on his bed. "I'm hungry. Go make me lunch and then bring it to me here. Feed it to me." Claude obeyed. He almost broke his resolve to wait until night to see Faye, but managed to control himself. He assured himself the wait would make the final sight of her that much sweeter.

 **Phantomhive Manor: First Night**

Claude held his breathe as he flew up to Faye's window, afraid the sight of her would be a letdown after all that buildup. His annoying evening spent getting Alois to sleep fled from his mind, his whole being focused on the human almost in front of him.

He pushed open the window and landed gently on the floor at the foot of her bed. He exhaled his breathe. Perfection. His hands curled into fists as he resisted the urge to touch her. If he did, he might not stop. He'd wake her and take her away. Someplace where only he could find her. But then the game would end too soon. He needed more patience than that.

Curling one hand against her bed post, Claude leaned against it and watched Faye's sleeping figure. Her chest rose slowly as she breathed in and out. The wooden post under his hand began to crack under pressure and he immediately loosened his hold, stepping back and swallowing thickly. He licked his lower lip and drunk in the sight of her in the moonlight. Soon. Soon this would be _every_ night. Only that thought gave Claude his patience.

His eyes widened in surprise as he heard Faye's heart rate speed up. She was waking up. How did she sense his presence? Marveling at her abilities, Claude leapt out the window, shutting the panes behind him. He found it disappointing to leave early, but the Earl and Sebastian would not return for several days. Claude would be back tomorrow night.

 **Phantomhive Manor: Second Night**

Claude acted exactly the same the second night as he did the first night, spending his time doing nothing but watching Faye. It was exhilarating to see her up close, unguarded and vulnerable. Especially with her unaware of his presence.

What would she do if she knew he was there? Try to fight him again, certainly. How well would she fair in a battle against him if she fought her hardest? Not that Claude intended to fight her. That was far from what he wanted from her, though seeing her try to fight her way away from him might be entertaining. The wild look in her eyes as she used her spells. Her tangled hair falling out of its perfect styling from her exertion. The look of defeat when she realized she couldn't get away.

All too soon, Claude heard the hitch in her breath letting him know she was waking up. He fled out the window, closing the curtains behind him as she'd left them before going to bed. It was tempting to leave the curtains open so she'd know for sure he'd been there, watching her. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the thought that she might not realize it was Claude. He didn't want her attributing his actions to anyone else.

 **Phantomhive Manor: Third Night**

This time, Claude explored Faye's room, hoping she wouldn't wake if his attention wasn't so focused on her. He longed to see her in the elegant dresses filling her closet. The clothes truly fit a woman of Faye's stature. The knives in the cabinet next to her bed brought a smirk to his face. He pulled one out and tested the edge. Phantomhive truly was a human of mysteries. Mysteries he planned to spend a long, drawn-out time unwrapping. Perhaps she'd use these very knives when Claude finally confronted her.

Between each new find, Claude would spend minutes staring at Faye. He couldn't help himself. Being surrounded by her sent was almost enough to make him feel drunk. Unfortunately, Claude's plan only granted him a few more minutes before he was forced to leave. It was getting harder and harder to leave.

 **Phantomhive Manor: Fourth Night**

Claude blinked in surprise at the sight of Faye's empty bed. He knew she was here; he could feel her presence. Walking into the hall, he followed her scent until he entered a different room. This room must belong to the Earl. Why would Faye sleep in here?

Claude titled his head as regarded Faye curiously. Was she hoping that the presence continually waking her wouldn't affect her in this room? He found the thought adorable. His poor little Faye, tired and confused.

Unbidden, his hand reached out and with the very lightest of touches, brushed across her hair. He looked down and the sight made him stumble backwards to the foot of the bed, his focus still on Faye's lips. They had parted in her sleep and were far too tempting. He could still see them perfectly from this far away. Soft and red. What would they feel like against his lips? Against his body?

His mouth parted and his eyelids drooped down. He had to know. He took a step forward, but a sudden movement from Faye had him careening out the window. He heard her knife as it embedded in the wall. She'd moved so fast. He'd barely had time to realize she was awake.

He looked down at his hand, surprised to see it shaking. He was so drunk on the thought of her that he could barely function. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would stay after she woke up. Then she would learn what had been disturbing her peaceful rest. And he would learn what it felt like to be kissed by those lips.

 **Trancy Manor: Fifth Night**

She wasn't there. The force of Claude's rage cracked the walls as he walked down the hall. He was half morphed into his demon form, unable to summon enough control to stay looking like a human.

 _His_ little human had fled somewhere else that night. He'd been so enraged when he realized Faye's absence that he almost slaughtered all her servants. The first thought that entered his mind was how petty that action would be. It reminded him of something Alois would do, and he wouldn't sink to that level. Plus, if he was going to kill Faye's servants for Faye slighting him, he wanted her to know it, wanted her to witness it and understand what Claude was willing to do if she fought against him. Killing them tonight served no purpose.

Claude looked out the window up at the shining moon and took deep breathes to get ahold of himself. This was fine. He would just go back to his original plan. He could wait. He would wait. The nightly sight of her had stolen away all his control, but now he remembered his desire to keep the game going for as long as he could stand it. It wasn't as though Faye was out of his reach now, he just didn't know where she was tonight.

Finally, his form returned completely to his butler persona and he fastidiously fixed his gloves and coat. He would be calm and in control the next time he met Faye Phantomhive, not some ravenous beast.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the creepiness that is Claude! And thanks to those who reviewed requesting that I write this chapter. Claude truly is fun to write. If anyone has an idea for another side chapter, or even something a little off the wall that won't happen in the main story, feel free to suggest it. I enjoyed writing an entire chapter from a different character's perspective. Though, if I write something that won't fit into the main story, I'll probably make it it's own story and do a series of them.


	16. Undertaker's Distraction

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Downtown London**

"Undertaker has been spotted returning to his old mortuary on multiple occasions," Ciel said quietly, as though they might be overheard from their seats within their carriage. It was the unmarked Phantomhive carriage, the one they used when they didn't want to be recognized. They were parked across the way and down the street from the mortuary, subtly watching the crowds going by for any sign of Undertaker.

"It certainly looks as though he's closed up shop," Faye commented. The windows of the mortuary had been boarded up and the sign above the shop was tilted. There was a sign on the door that read: _Death takes no holidays, but morticians do. Will reopen when death learns to take a holiday too._ Utter nonsense, as was typical of the Undertaker.

"My Lord," Sebastian began, "might I suggest moving the carriage a few streets over? While the unmarked carriage may be enough to fool many, Undertaker has dealt with the Phantomhives for long enough that he is likely familiar with it. There is also the problem that Undertaker tried to apprehend you during our last encounter."

Faye gasped. "You didn't tell me that Undertaker went after you, Ciel."

"It was merely a ploy to distract Sebastian," Ciel brushed off. "I'm sure Undertaker has no true interest in kidnapping me, though Sebastian is correct about the carriage. We need to move further away."

"I'm not so sure, my Lord," Sebastian countered. "Lately, Undertaker seems rather desirous to separate the two of us, and he always seemed overly concerned about your personal affairs. I think it would be best for you to wait in the carriage and for me to lie in wait inside the mortuary."

"I'll come with you," Faye declared. Both Sebastian and Ciel looked at Faye in surprise. "Do _you_ have a spell to bind grim reapers?" She demanded of Sebastian.

Sebastian turned to Ciel and made a helpless gesture. "She does have a point, my Lord, and Undertaker has never expressed the same amount of interest in Lady Faye as he has in you."

Ciel grumbled as the carriage was removed to a point farther into the city. Sebastian and Faye left the carriage, slipping into the crowds and walking as though they were merely a Lady with her butler. Outside the mortuary, Faye pretended to fiddle with her purse as Sebastian easily opened the door and secreted the two of them inside.

The interior was dark and musty, smelling of chemicals and blood. "I suppose Undertaker has no need to clean while he's not open for business," Faye commented idly, looked at the thin layer of dust covering the tables and tools.

"I'd look for a place to get comfortable, my Lady. There's no guarantee that Undertaker will appear today, and if he does we do not know when he may come. We'll likely be waiting for quite some time."

Sebastian's prediction proved correct. They stayed in silence, Faye sitting behind a large coffin and Sebastian standing in a corner as the hours passed. The light in the room slowly changed, the shadows from the little light let in through the boards across the windows shifting as the sun moved position.

Faye tensed to move when she saw Sebastian shift. From behind them a voice said, "It's very rude to enter a man's place of work when he's not around. You ought to wait outside like all the other good little customers." Sebastian lunged for Undertaker, who whipped his death scythe in front of him, blocking Sebastian. Undertaker grinned. "Do you really think something like that would be enough to stop me?"

"No," Sebastian said with a smile before crouching and lunging out of the way. Undertaker fell forward, nearly losing his balance as Faye chanted, "Roct myr nukt." A red-tinted barrier rose to encase Undertaker. He maintained his same amused smile as he tapped one long black fingernail on his chin and studied the barrier.

"Excellent work, Phantomhive," Undertaker complimented. "If I were a run-of-the-mill grim reaper, this would actually be enough to hold me, unfortunately for you…" Undertaker swung his death scythe in a circle over his head before bringing it down in a sharp arc. The blade struck the barrier, and it shattered, dissolving into nothing. Faye cried out, the attack on her magic causing her physical pain. She collapsed to her knees and Sebastian was at her side in an instant.

"I was hoping you'd make yourself vulnerable like that!" Undertaker cried out. "Demons can be so predictable." Undertaker took a perfume bottle from his black robes and spritzed Sebastian several times in the face. Sebastian fell back, collapsing onto his back.

Faye jumped to her feet, pushing through the pain. "Why are you creating undead soldiers?" She demanded. She was shocked her barrier hadn't worked. The few times she'd used it before, it worked perfectly, and William had never given her any indication that is was possible for the binding spell to fail. The only hope now was that Sebastian would recover soon and be able to weaken Undertaker enough for Faye's spell to work.

"Soldiers are hardly the end goal, though they are a useful side benefit." Undertaker became serious and he shook back his hair to stare at Faye with one chartreuse eye. "Aren't you tired of losing those you love? I've lived a long time. Seen so many Phantomhives and others I've come to care for die and pass away to dust. Wouldn't it be better if such things never happened?"

"It's the natural order of things," Faye said. "You're not bringing people back to life; you're merely creating dangerous monsters with little if any independent thought. Is that how you plan to keep the dead close to you? With broken corpses that feed on the living?"

Undertaker sighed and shook his head. "You just don't understand, like all the rest. You're too young to know what's like. Too sheltered."

" _I'm_ sheltered?" Faye asked in outrage, her hands curling into fists.

Undertaker glanced down at Sebastian. "Oh look, the demon's waking up. That's my cue to leave!" Undertaker jumped onto a casket before leaping onto a table and barreling out a window, breaking the glass and boards covering it.

Faye turned to see Sebastian getting to his feet, one hand going to his forehead. "Sebastian!" Faye cried, "Undertaker is getting away!"

"What?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Faye groggily. What had been in the spray Undertaker used? Faye didn't know of any potion that could affect a demon, but potions weren't her realm of expertise.

"Undertaker is getting away!" Faye said, pointing out the window for emphasis.

Sebastian smiled and took a few wobbly steps toward Faye. "I heard you the first time, my Lady, but why would I want to chase after Undertaker when I could be with you instead?" One gloved hand reached up to cup Faye's face. Sebastian leaned down and kissed her. Faye stood completely still, too shocked to move. The hand on her face moved to her hair and Sebastian tilted Faye's face, barely raising his lips before coming back.

Faye finally unfroze, pushing away from Sebastian and stumbling back, her face beet red. "What-what was that Sebastian?" Faye demanded. Sebastian never made such overt advances towards Faye.

Sebastian tilted his head and stared at Faye. "I love you. Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

"Ah…" She was at a loss for what to say. His answer came out so easily, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sebastian had never told Faye he loved her before, though he had called her 'my love' once before when she saved him from Grell. "I suppose it's not surprising you may wish to kiss me, but why here and now?" Something had to be wrong here. What had Undertaker done to Sebastian?

"You never let me kiss you," Sebastian said, trying to move closer to Faye, but his leg hit a board and he tripped. He continued talking from his spot on the floor as Faye stared down at him in disbelief. "You never initiate contact. If I wait for you, you'll die before I get a chance to kiss you." Sebastian finally stopped trying to get up and leaned back on his hands, staring up at Faye through his bangs. "That's a terrible thought. You dying and me never having kissed you. Especially the thought of you dying."

"You're drunk," Faye declared. That was the only explanation for Sebastian's uninhibited talking and his clumsy movements. This was how people acted when they were drunk.

"That's impossible," Sebastian protested, staggering to his feet. "I can't get drunk."

"Not normally," Faye agreed, "but whatever Undertaker sprayed into your face must have affected your equilibrium somehow." Faye rushed to Sebastian and put his arm over her shoulder, lending him support. He smiled down at her. "Let's get back to the carriage. We need to return home."

"We don't need a carriage," Sebastian objected as they stepped out into the dim street. Evening had come while they waited for Undertaker. Sebastian looked around as though orientating himself before scooping Faye up in his arms and rising into the air.

"Sebastian!" Faye exclaimed, her face paling. "We're in public, you can't do this!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm terrified of heights!" Faye blurted, the lie popping into her head when Sebastian showed no signs of being reasonable. He looked at her doubtfully as he touched back down to the ground. "Besides, we can't just leave Ciel. He's still waiting for us."

"He gets in the way," Sebastian complained with a scowl. Faye nearly laughed at the petulant look on Sebastian's face. He almost looked childish.

"Yes, well, as that may be, it would still be terribly rude to leave him here." Sebastian's actions had attracted some attention, but, thankfully, the London mists were rising and most citizens on the streets were hurrying home to their families and to supper. Sebastian kept insisting on trying to hold Faye's hand as they walked back to the carriage and she kept trying to explain that a Countess and a butler couldn't hold hands in public. His retort was that a demon and his woman _should_ hold hands. Faye refused to respond to that.

After waiting for hours Ciel was, predictably, quite irritable when Faye and Sebastian reached the carriage. "Well?" He demanded with a cold stare, his arms crossed and one foot tapping on the floor of the carriage. "Did anything come of your espionage?"

"Undertaker appeared," Faye said, settling in across from Ciel. "He was able to break my barrier, and he did something to Sebastian."

"What do you mean he did something to Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, looking Sebastian up and down as though he'd find something wrong with him.

Sebastian studied Ciel with a similarly critical eye. "You have the most delicious soul I've come across in centuries," Sebastian announced. "And you're entertaining to serve, but you are as much of a brat as you were when I first met you. That really ought to be fixed."

A laugh burst from Faye, which she tried to cover up with a cough. "He appears to be the demonic version of drunk, whatever that means. He's being brutally honest."

"How long will it last for?" Ciel demanded as the carriage lurched forward.

"I can't say," Faye replied, wondering if Ciel would comment on how close Sebastian was sitting to her. Normally, Sebastian sat on the same side as Ciel. "I didn't know it was possible to do something like this to a demon."

"I'm standing right here," Sebastian said, offended. "Actually, sitting, but the point remains that I am right here."

Ciel glared at Sebastian. "Well then, do you know how long it will last for?"

"How long what will last for?"

Ciel shook his head in disgust and looked out the window.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

When they arrived home, Sebastian exited the carriage first as usual, but instead of handing Faye down, he scooped her up in his arms. "I believe you know the way to your room," Sebastian said, looking Ciel dead in the eye before leaving with Faye.

"What about dinner?" Ciel cried in disbelief.

"You have a chef, do you not?" Sebastian called back before leaping up. He flew them up to Faye's window, and she clutched his neck. She wasn't afraid of heights, but being up high and having a demon fly with you in his arms were two different things entirely.

He landed inside and placed Faye on the ground, she backed up, not sure what he would do now. Sebastian watched Faye sadly. "I know you do not love me. You don't return my affections in the least other than being grateful for my usefulness."

"Your love is fake," Faye said gently. "It's just the result of a spell."

"I don't know the difference," Sebastian responded bluntly. "And it's the best thing I've experienced in centuries, regardless." He paused. "I'd become human for you if I could."

Faye sucked in a breath, wondering if Sebastian meant those words or if it was merely an effect of the potion. She was so wrapped up in what he said, she didn't notice as he approached her. By the time she took note of him, he was already kissing her. Her hands twitched at her side, unsure of what to do, but the kiss was so soft and gentle. There was barely any pressure at all. Almost without thought, Faye's hands came up to grasp the lapels of Sebastian's jacket, pulling him closer. Sebastian took this as an invitation and put his hands on her hips, squeezing gently.

Faye made a small noise and slipped her hands up his shoulders and the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Sebastian deepened the kiss further, separating Faye's lips and becoming more aggressive. Faye's heart raced as she lost herself in the sensation. This was completely different from their first kiss. Then Faye had been upset and numb. She'd wanted to forget everything around her. This time it was caring and compassionate. It made Faye understand why men and women took so much note of each other.

Finally, Faye pulled back, needing more air. "It's getting late," she said.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Faye's face and leaned his forehead against hers. "Let me stay here tonight."

"What?" She gasped, her mind whirling at the implications on that statement. Surely he didn't mean—

"Only to watch over you," Sebastian said seriously, pulling back slightly. "Alois has threatened you with Claude and now another demon has shown up. That's two demons endangering your life. I just want to make sure you're safe. I'll stay in the corner."

Faye thought of the nights Sebastian and Ciel were away and the fear she felt when it felt like someone was watching her. Those feelings hadn't returned since they came back, but she would know for sure that she was safe with Sebastian watching over her. "Yes," she agreed. "You can stay the night." Sebastian smiled and kissed her head before leaving to allow her to change.

The next morning, Faye woke up early as usual. She stretched before turning to the side. A dark figure in the corner made her startle before she remembered that Sebastian had stayed the night. The smile forming on her face quickly dropped away when she saw Sebastian's look. He was looking at her in consternation.

"What's wrong?" Faye asked, sitting up.

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "You're not upset that I'm in your room?"

Faye titled her head quizzically. "You did ask for permission."

"I did?"

What was going on here? "You don't remember?"

"No. Nor do I remember entering your room to begin with."

The potion seemed to have worn off. Sebastian's personality was back to normal. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sebastian took a moment to consider. "We were in London watching for signs of Undertaker at his mortuary, weren't we?" He remembered nothing of his actions under the influence of the potion. Was this memory loss temporary or permanent?

"We did find Undertaker," Faye informed Sebastian. "He sprayed you with something. That must be why you don't remember." To Faye's surprise, she was disappointed. Sebastian had been adorable the night before, which was a word she normally only applied to him in relation to his affection for cats. More than that, she was upset he didn't remember their kisses. No, she was _frustrated_ he didn't remember. Last night had been far more enjoyable than she could have guessed and she'd been looking forward to similar encounters in the future, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Sebastian about it. Explaining the memories to him would be hard enough, but telling him she wanted more kisses when he didn't remember the experience at all was too embarrassing for her to think about. She considered herself a fairly liberated noblewoman, but such actions were far too forward for Faye's comfort. In addition, she could easily imagine the smug look on Sebastian's face if she made such a confession.

"What else happened?" Sebastian asked.

Faye shrugged nonchalantly. "We returned to the carriage and drove home. Ciel was upset Undertaker was able to escape my binding spell and incapacitate you, but nothing else could be done. When we arrived home I was a little jumpy at the thought that two demons are potentially out to harm me, so you offered to spend the night in my room."

Sebastian nodded a little, looking disconcerted at his inability to remember. "I am grateful you allowed me to help allay your fears, my Lady." He glanced at the sliver of light coming from under the curtains. "It's time for me to go wake the young Lord. I will see you at breakfast, my Lady." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

 **This chapter is dedicated to Ghastlyangel and the lovely review she wrote me a while back. It inspired me to write a solid Faye/Sebastian chapter. Even if poor Sebastian doesn't remember it.**


	17. Trancy Manor

A/N: I like to stay a couple chapters ahead so my updates are on time, and the story is now about finished. So, that means you can expect a chapter most days for the next week

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Phantomhive Carriage**

Faye, Ciel, and Sebastian drove to Trancy Manor in solemn silence. Ciel and Sebastian were still unnerved that a demon confronted Faye when she was alone, and none of them knew what to expect from Alois. 

"Stay close to Sebastian, Faye," Ciel said as they arrived at their destination. "Alois might try to use this as an opportunity to hurt you in order to threaten us into helping him." Faye fought the urge to say, 'But that ruins my plans to gallivant about the manor on my own.' Ciel only spoke out of his worry for Faye and they were all on edge. Ciel and Sebastian had wanted to leave Faye at home, but feared the possibility of the female demon returning.

Claude opened the door shortly after Sebastian's knock. His eyes zeroed in on Faye before turning to Ciel. "Lord Phantomhive," he said respectfully with a bow, "my Master is most pleased to welcome you into his home. Please, follow me."

The trio trailed after Claude until they ended up in a drawing room decorated in red and gold. Alois sat in the middle of a couch with his legs crossed at the knee and a triumphant smile on his face. He jumped to his feet and threw his arms in the air. "My dear Ciel, how good of you to come see me. May I ask what has brought this unexpected visit about?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he handed his hat and cape to Sebastian. "Your problems are starting to interfere with my family's welfare. I want it to stop. Now."

"Why Ciel, whatever do you mean?" Alois asked, his head tilted to the side.

"A female demon came crawling around the Phantomhive estate a few days ago. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Alois eyes darkened and he dropped his jovial act. "Hannah came to see you, did she? What did she want?"

"Tell me who she is first," Ciel demanded imperiously. "Then I'll tell you what she wanted."

"Perhaps you would all like to take a seat first," Sebastian interrupted, looking at both earls as though they were behaving shamefully. "Standing around is no way to discuss business. And perhaps Mr. Faustus would care to bring in some tea and snacks? I realize we were not expected, but surely a good host can manage something on the spur of the moment."

"Very well," Alois said with narrowed eyes, his hands clenched into fists down at his side. He slowly unclenched his fingers and gave himself a shake, the mocking look returning to his eyes as he clapped his hands. "You heard the man, Claude. Go and get some tea and refreshments. We must treat our honored guests properly or they won't wish to return."

"Yes, your Highness," Claude said with a bow before leaving the room.

"Now," Alois said, settling into an armchair and crossing his legs again, "before we begin, _she_ must leave." He started pointedly at Faye. "This business is between men like us and our butlers, outsiders are not welcome at this discussion."

Ciel stiffened, halfway to sitting down on the armchair opposite Alois. "You made her a part of this when you threatened her. And when Hannah confronted her."

Alois blinked in surprise. "Why would Hannah go after her?"

Ciel stayed silent, crossing his arms and glaring at Alois. Faye remained standing with Sebastian behind her, uncertain what she should do.

"No matter," Alois said with a flick of his hand. "This still doesn't involve her, not really. Collateral damage and all that."

Ciel's grip on his cane tightened. Sebastian broke in again, a brilliant smile on his face. "Earl Trancy, you do not believe we would be so stupid as to leave the woman you have been threatening alone whilst on your property, do you? I would think you'd give us more credit than that."

"I give you my word that she won't be harmed while we talk," Alois said in a bored voice. "Why would I do something like that when I finally have you sitting here and willing to listen to my story? Your sister can go out and look at the gardens. Women like that sort of thing, don't they?"

"You honestly believe I would take your word?" Ciel asked tightly. "Everything about you is a lie."

"What's the matter, Ciel? You don't think your butler could protect her from my butler if it came down to it? I know good help can be so hard to find these days."

Faye was getting tired of being talked about as though she weren't in the room. "Perhaps Ciel would have already heard your story by now if you didn't insist on prattling about nothing for so long every time he sees you."

Alois glared at Faye before looking away from them all petulantly. "I won't talk so long as she's in the room. You'll learn nothing about Hannah until she's gone."

Claude walked back into the room wheeling a tray and Faye swerved around him towards the door. "I'll go out and walk the gardens," she said. "Hopefully, you'll manage to learn _something_ while I'm gone."

Sebastian and Ciel frowned as Faye walked out. Ciel struggled to contain his anger as he turned to glare at Alois. He didn't like this situation at all, and he wasn't happy Faye had left. It gave Alois the upper hand to have her acquiesce to his demands.

"Now then," Alois said, wriggling in his chair, "shall we begin?" Ciel merely stared at Alois balefully as Claude wheeled the refreshments between their two chairs. Minutes ticked by as they sampled the tea and Alois again lost his mocking air. "She killed my younger brother," Alois said softly, staring at the floor. "Hannah did." Ciel struggled to keep his face impassive. Did Alois truly believe Ciel should care about this in the slightest?

"We were orphans, Luca and I. Everyone in the village hated us for it. I wanted them all dead. We both did. I guess Luca summoned Hannah with that desire. Made a deal with her to kill all the villagers. She did, and then she took his soul."

Ciel fiddled with a cookie while waiting for Alois to continue, but Alois only continued to stare at the ground. "So then you summoned a demon of your own in your desire for revenge?" Ciel guessed. "What does that have to do with me?"

Alois threw an irritated look at Claude who ignored it. "Claude isn't powerful enough to take on Hannah by himself, not and be sure that he will win. He needs help." Alois stared earnestly into Ciel's eyes. "Hannah destroyed Luca's existence. Erased it entirely, as though he were never even born. I will do the same to her."

The words 'You've yet to give me a reason why I should bother helping' were on the tip of Ciel's tongue, but he withheld them. He couldn't say it with Faye right outside Trancy Manor. "So, what will I get out of helping you?" Ciel asked, leaning back in his chair as though he were actually interested.

"The Phantomhives place great value on wealth and power, do you not?" Alois asked eagerly, leaning forward. "The Trancy family has both in abundance. Once I'm gone, I can have all of it transferred to you. It was part of my plan from the beginning," Alois said gleefully. "Would you like to hear how I become the Earl to this estate that has nothing to do with me?"

"Not particularly," Ciel muttered, resting his cheek on his hand.

"Your Highness," Claude said, stepping forward, "allow me to get more refreshments for you." Sebastian perked up as Claude wheeled the almost empty cart away. Was he going to capture Faye and use her as leverage to force the young Lord's compliance? Sebastian's eyes flicked to Ciel, waiting for an order, but Ciel only stared with boredom at Alois.

 **Trancy Gardens**

Faye wandered around the rose garden maze, wondering how long Alois' story would take. Since he seemed to love the sound of his own voice, she imagined it would be a while. She picked a rose bloom and dropped it on the ground each time she made turn to mark her path. If Alois had a problem with it, he shouldn't have sent Faye here in the first place.

When she reached the center of the maze, she gazed up at the fountain adorning the large circle. It was the strangest fountain she'd ever seen, with a towering formation of rocks covered in moss the dripped down into a pool. Had the previous Earl Trancy truly found such a thing to be appealing?

Faye felt a tingling on the edges of her senses. She looked around anxiously and found Claude standing on the other side of fountain. Gripping a knife in one hand, she backed up slowly. "Negotiations not going well?" She asked lightly, backing up until she hit the hedge behind her. Where was Sebastian?

"I'm not here on behalf of my Master," Claude said, taking slow, even steps towards Faye.

Faye's heart jumped to her throat. "Come to garden then? What a diligent butler you must be. Or a poorly prioritized one. Shouldn't you be aiding Earl Trancy in obtaining his greatest desire? That _is_ the point of the contract between you two." She didn't like the way Claude looked at her. It was an unwavering, determined gaze.

He reached her and placed one gloved hand on either side of her, boxing her in. He leaned forward and inhaled deeply before letting out a low moan and slumping. "This is as close as I'll ever get to Heaven," he mumbled in Faye's ear. She flushed and moved the point of her knife to under his chin. He backed up, but continued to box her in.

"What are you babbling about, demon?" Faye's heart raced in fear, with the terrible thought that she knew _exactly_ what was going on. But how could such a thing be possible?

"I've been bewitched by you, Faye Phantomhive. Something I never thought would happen in my long, long life." His head titled up awkwardly under the point of her knife and he grabbed her arm, pointing it towards the ground before squeezing so hard Faye winced and involuntarily dropped the knife. Claude smiled and brought her captive hand to his lips, slowing running his lips over her palm. Faye tried to jerk her arm back, but Claude was much too strong.

"Hoctum irarae—" Claude slapped his other hand over her mouth and pushed her further into the hedge before she could finish her spell.

"There's no need for that now," Claude murmured, craning his head down to nuzzle Faye's neck. "I don't plan to steal you away. Yet." He moved back just enough to stare down into Faye's face. "The agony of being away from you is too delicious, and makes the sight of you that much more satisfying. I'd rather take my time and enjoy this hunt. See how long I can tolerate not having you in my presence."

He leaned down to nuzzle Faye's neck again and she stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot. It accomplished nothing, of course. Claude chuckled and brought Faye's palm to his lips again. "I'm afraid I must return to my master. He'll be expecting more refreshments for himself and your brother." He stepped back slowly and bowed. "Until we meet again, Lady Faye."

Faye collapsed to the ground after Claude disappeared and wrapped her arms around herself. This shouldn't be _possible._ How many beings in the world were capable of casting an infatuation spell on a demon? And who in the world would desire for Claude to be obsessed with Faye? Could it all be an act? Part of Alois' plan to force Ciel to help him?

She shook her head in irritation at her own fear as she dragged herself back to her feet. There was only one group of people who might be able to answer her questions. She needed to pay a visit to the grim reapers.

Only a few more minutes passed before Ciel and Sebastian left Trancy Manor. By that point, Faye stood outside the Phantomhive carriage, more than ready to return home.

Ciel strode toward the carriage, a disgruntled and disgusted look on his face. "Did you find out what Earl Trancy wants?" Faye asked, accepting Sebastian's helping hand into the carriage.

"Nothing more than petty personal vengeance," Ciel said with an annoyed wave of his hand. "Alois believes Sebastian and I should help him destroy Hannah, who ate his brother's soul. In return, he promised all the Trancy's money and land and business holdings after Claude took his soul."

"How does that explain why Hannah threatened us to stay away from Alois?"

"I don't know," Ciel said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Hannah seems to have an obsession with Alois. She tried to make a deal with him and gain his soul as well, but all he desires is her destruction. I don't know why she's after him, or why she cares if we get involved. What we need is leverage to get them all to leave us alone."

They sat in silence for a moment before Sebastian asked, "How was your tour of the garden, my Lady?"

"About as interesting as your discussion with the Earl," Faye replied, staring out the window. She didn't want to say anything until she had a better idea of what was going on. After talking with William she would decide what to do.

"Is that why you smell like Claude?" Sebastian asked, a pleasant smile covering his face.

Ciel whipped his head around. "What?! Did he threaten you again?"

"Nothing more than what he did at Easter," Faye said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Nothing even worth mentioning." Sebastian's eyes bored into Faye and she turned to stare out the window again, ignoring his attention as best she could.


	18. Ronald's Mistake

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

"I'm going to visit the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society," Faye announced the next morning at breakfast.

Sebastian frowned. "Why ever would you do that, my Lady?" Sebastian still disliked Faye's ties to the grim reapers.

"To report Undertaker's actions, of course. Undertaker used to be a grim reaper. I would hope the Dispatch Society feels some responsibility for his actions. On top of that, I'm sure his experiments with the undead would be as much cause for concern among the reapers as it is with us."

"What do you think the Dispatch Society will do about it?" Ciel asked suspiciously, putting his tea cup down. "When I made my report to the Queen, she made it clear she wants Undertaker apprehended and brought to her."

Faye stared at Ciel in disbelief. "Do you honestly believe that's what we should do? How could the Queen possibly hope to contain one of the best reapers to have ever existed? It's impossible. Her forces, as impressive as they are, could neither harm nor imprison him. And what would the Queen do with Undertaker anyway? The best option is obviously to hand this whole situation over to the grim reapers and let them handle it."

Ciel tried to stare Faye down as he fiddled with his silverware. "I wasn't aware you still had such loyalty to the reapers, Faye."

Unable to help it, a sarcastic laugh burst from Faye. "Do you consider it disloyalty to England to want to do what is best to keep its people safe? Only the grim reapers can handle this problem, Ciel. And what loyalty do we truly owe to the Queen? We don't even know if she is the true Queen of England and have no way of discovering whether she's an imposter. Unless you'd wish to try inviting her to tea and discussing the matter with her."

Ciel glared at Faye and she pushed away from the table angrily, almost knocking her chair over. Sebastian stared at her disapprovingly as she stalked out of the room, but she couldn't be bothered with Sebastian's ideas of proper ladylike behavior at the moment.

Yesterday, Undertaker was merely Faye's excuse for her to visit the grim reapers and discuss Claude. Ciel and Sebastian would never let Faye wander off without knowing where she was while Trancy's threat hung over their heads. But last night she had dreamed of an unstoppable mob of the dead let loose upon London, killing every man, woman, and child who crossed their path. She woke up drenched in sweat and knew that she had to warn William about Undertaker's actions.

 **Grim Reaper Dispatch Society Headquarters**

The secretary in the front room gave Faye a polite, wary look when Faye stepped into grim reaper headquarters. Faye heaved a mental sigh. After working for the dispatch society for three years, how was that none of the secretaries recognized who Faye was whenever she came back here? Maybe it was the high quality of her clothes that was the problem.

"Can I help you?" The young woman asked.

"Is William T. Spears here this morning?" Faye asked.

The woman blinked and looked around the room, as though it might provide the answer to Faye's question. "May I ask why you would like to see him?"

If only William's office had a window. She would sneak around to it and enter headquarters that way. William would hardly appreciate such an action, but it would be better than having to deal with dim-witted and ill-informed secretaries.

"If you ask him, I'd imagine that five souls who were reaped a few months ago reappeared on the reaper list a few days ago. I have information as to why." Faye's statement was a gamble. She had no idea if Derek and the other four dead students had reappeared on the reapers' list, but she hoped they had. Surely, something weird must have happened with the undead and death's list.

The secretary paled and picked up a phone. It looked as though the woman was familiar with the situation Faye described. Good.

Faye stood waiting patiently until she heard the sharp clap of dress shoes on the marble floor. Faye looked down the hall to her left to see William striding towards her.

"It seems whenever the most unlikely and difficult of situations arise, the Phantomhives can be found in the middle of it all," William said by way of greeting.

"Such situations are what the Phantomhives are for," Faye said with an elegant shrug. "When Scotland Yard cannot find leads, when the Queen is concerned, when it looks as though the impossible is happening, the Phantomhives are sent in. It's been that way for generations."

William gave a tight nod before gesturing for Faye to follow him. "We'll talk in my office."

Faye followed William through the brightly gleaming halls, but was surprised when William walked past the hall leading to his office. She looked down the hall curiously, but said nothing. William undoubtedly knew the way to his own office. He led the way to the second floor and opened the door to a room brightly lit by a bank of windows covering most of the far wall. "You've been promoted?" Faye asked, impressed. Surely, only a promotion would lead to William changing from his cramped and dark office to this bright and open one.

"Yes," William said, adjusting his glasses. "It happened shortly after you left."

"Congratulations," Faye said sincerely. "You're the hardest working reaper I know."

"Thank you," William said with a nod before gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. "Please, sit and explain to me what you know about the souls who are reappearing on the death list."

"I'm afraid the culprit is one of your own," Faye said, sitting down and smoothing her skirts. "I don't know what led to Undertaker being let go from the Dispatch Society rather than being moved on to the afterlife like every other retired reaper, but I imagine that's one decision the society will come to regret very much."

William sighed and dropped his head into his hands, a rare sign of emotion from the reaper. "I knew nothing but trouble could come of making an exception, but the decision wasn't up to me. Undertaker always has been far too liberal in what he's willing to do with his abilities. Do you know how he created the undead?"

"Sebastian said he was attaching film to the end of people's cinematic record after they die. More than that, Undertaker said this was a _new_ experiment with his undead, meaning that he's created even more than the five we saw and was doing something else before. Undertaker told Ciel he wants to know what happens after death, but after speaking with him personally, I think he's trying to prevent death entirely. He gave some speech about how terrible it is to lose those we care about."

They sat in silence as William mulled over Faye's words. Finally, Faye couldn't take the silence anymore. "How many undead cases has the Dispatch Society come across?"

A regretful look flashed through William's eyes before being replaced by his standard stoicism. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Faye. It's classified reaper information."

Faye lifted her eyebrows. "Really? Information that impacts living humans? Information that would help me learn what a madman working in the _human_ criminal underground is working towards? That's what you call classified reaper information? Though the perpetrator causing these undead may be one of your own, I think the world of the living, the world your ex-reaper is working in, is in far more danger."

A look of exhaustion passed over William's face and he gave a slow, defeated shake of his head. "Hundreds. There have been hundreds of undead cases."

Faye gasped and clutched and the arms of chair. Hundreds of undead monsters immune to pain and desiring nothing but human flesh? "What's happened to them all? Why didn't I hear about them until a few nights ago?"

"We've been taking care of them," William said stiffly. "The overtime hours are out of control."

Faye bit back a sarcastic retort. Now was not the time to alienate William. "Well, I hope knowing who the culprit is might help you in preventing future cases."

William didn't look too hopeful, but said, "I appreciate you letting me know. We are putting forth every effort to put a stop to this monstrosity."

Faye paused a moment, not wanting to put anything else on William's plate, but she had to ask. "One more thing. How many spells are there like the one you did to Sebastian? To make a demon fall in love with a human?"

"Only one that I'm aware of," William said with a stern look. "Why?"

Rather than answering, Faye asked, "And how many beings would be capable of casting such a complicated spell?"

"Why do you wish to know? You can't possibly want to cast such a spell. Casting it on Sebastian a second time won't cancel out the first one, it won't do anything."

"That's not why I'm asking," Faye sighed. "I know how magic works better than that, William. If you knew how to reverse the spell, I'm sure you would have done it. There's a new demon in London, the butler of Earl Trancy. Or, the imposter Earl Trancy, I should say. He's…exhibiting similar characteristics as Sebastian towards me. Claude, the new demon, claims I've bewitched him, and I have done no such thing. I wouldn't know how."

William stared wide-eyed at Faye, blinking slowly. "William?" Faye asked tentatively.

"I don't see how that's possible."

"I'm quite sure I'm not mistaken," Faye said. "One doesn't exactly confuse romantic attention from a demon as something else, and demons don't exactly make a habit of paying romantic attention to random humans."

"This doesn't make sense," William said with a shake of his head, standing up to pace. "I don't see how such a thing could have come about."

"Nor do I, but the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society is the only lead I have."

William stopped pacing. "It's a long shot, but I'll broadcast a message through headquarters to see if anyone has cast the infatuation spell recently."

Faye sat and waited while William left the room. She sighed, tapping her fingers and looking around the room. There weren't any decorations, but this _was_ William. He was too practical to do anything like decorate his office. She was beginning to consider taking out her knives to sharpen them when the door to William's office flew open, banging against the wall. Faye whirled around to find William marching into the room, a confused and abashed Ronald behind him.

"I don't understand what my castin' the infatuation spell could possibly have to do with some demon takin' a fancy to Faye. She wasn't nowhere in sight that night. It's gotta just be coincidence. Hullo Faye, long time no see."

"Good morning, Ronald," Faye said, amused to see him, but dreading what revelations this might bring. "When did you cast an infatuation spell? And why?"

"It was a few months ago, I guess," Ronald said with a careless shrug. "I cast it because some demon showed up when I was about to do a reapin'. I didn't want him gettin' in the way. I looked around and someone had already drawn the symbols for the infatuation spell on the ground. Don't know why, but it seemed like a good way to lock the demon up while I reaped the soul on the death list."

Ronald was right. Faye didn't see how that related to her problem, but it wasn't as though people went around casting such spells every day. "Can you recall what the demon looked like?"

Ronald tapped a finger on his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. "Tall. Dark hair. Glasses. That's about all I can give you." The description fit Claude, but could also fit Sebastian whenever he happened to have his scholar glasses on. Maybe demons preferred to take demon forms that were tall and dark-haired. "What!" Ronald exclaimed, smacking one palm with a fist, "I remember somethin' else, the demon was all decked out like a butler. Kind of like yours, Faye."

Faye went wide-eyed and William poked Ronald's side with his death scythe. "Why would you ever cast such a spell under such foolish circumstances? You broke protocol. Honestly, messing with magic in such a way, especially magic put there by someone else. You should know better than that."

"Hey!" Ronald cried, putting his hands up in surrender. "The spell would have had to have something personal of Faye's that she cared for and a physical piece of her to work, right? Last time you used her shawl and her hair, how could this be my fault when Faye wasn't there?"

They all stopped to ponder this problem. "Where did you cast the infatuation spell?" William asked.

"Let's see," Ronald said, pulling out his death list and flipping through it. "The man died near the wharfs. There were some storage warehouses nearby. It was night, I don't know if that helps."

"Anything else?" Faye asked desperately. Maybe this wasn't Ronald's fault, but it sure sounded like it was Claude who he'd trapped. The only mystery now was how Faye fit into this equation.

"There was a sword right outside the spell symbols. I guess that's something you don't see every day."

Faye paled, involuntarily backing up a few steps. Storage warehouses by the wharf and a dropped sword at night. Could it possibly have been the serial killer Faye, Ciel, and Sebastian apprehended? That night she had lost a hair ribbon given to her by Ciel. She'd also dripped blood onto the ground near where the killer lost his sword.

"I may have been there that night," Faye whispered. "My blood was spilled and I lost a ribbon. I don't know if I lost it there but—" Faye cut herself off. Where else could she have possibly lost it? The evidence was all right there. Someone had been preparing to cast the infatuation spell, but for some reason walked away and the site had been interrupted first by Faye, then by Ronald and Claude. Alois had already been harassing Ciel at that time for his help. Claude must have been stalking Ciel.

"You need to stick very close to Sebastian, Faye."

Faye turned to William, who looked incredibly pale. "Why?"

"Because, the spell cast on Claude is _not_ the same one cast on Sebastian, not exactly. Blood is far more potent than hair, which will make Claude's infatuation with you stronger, but worse than that was how the spell was cast. It's meant to be done by two people, not one. That Ronald was the only caster will make the spell unstable. You've never complained about Sebastian being a problem. I imagine if he had been, you would have come to us and asked for our aid in killing him, but Claude won't be like Sebastian. Claude will be willing to harm you to get what he wants and he won't be concerned with your thoughts and feelings, as I suspect Sebastian is. He will desire your affection, but he'll accept your contempt as well, just so long as you feel some strong emotion for him. Though I imagine if you hate him, he'll work to make you hate him more than you hate or care for anyone else."

"I'm sorry, Faye," Ronald said, looking horrified. "I had no idea—Can't we help her?"

William shook his head sadly. "I wish we had the time, but we're far too overwhelmed dealing with Undertaker's undead creations. We can't possibly spare the manpower."

Ronald opened his mouth to argue and Faye interrupted. "I understand; the undead threat must take priority. I appreciate your help in finding out what happened, and I don't blame you, Ronald. Not exactly, anyway. You couldn't have possibly known that the spell would use me as a focus. I'll be returning to Phantomhive Manor now." Faye gave the two reapers a polite nod, feeling sick inside. How was she supposed to handle this?

"I'm really sorry, Faye," Ronald said again, looking glum. "I hope it all works out all right."

"Sebastian's rather protective," Faye said with a strained smile, attempting to relieve some of Ronald's worry. He had bigger things to be concerned about.

Faye's mind raced the whole carriage ride home as she debated what to tell Sebastian and Ciel. How were they supposed to fight this? If the spell on Claude was a warped version of the one on Sebastian, the only way to stop him would be to kill him. Assuming they could manage that, would that bring the wrath of the female demon, Hannah, upon them? This whole situation was ludicrous, even for the Phantomhives.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Sebastian greeted Faye the moment she returned, handing her down from the carriage. "How was your travel, my Lady?"

"I did not go far, Sebastian," Faye said. "There's no need to act as though I've just come home from a long journey."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You seem to take the danger you are in lightly. You have been threatened by two different demons and by all rights, should not be leaving my side at all."

Faye gulped at the chastisement. Sebastian was more right than he knew, and she should appreciate that he felt that way. Although Faye was afraid Sebastian's reaction to this newest revelation would be to either lock her in a room and throw away the key or set out to challenge Claude immediately. What if Claude proved stronger in a direct confrontation?

"You seem very preoccupied, my Lady," Sebastian said as they walked to Ciel's study.

"That's because I am."

"Well, what did you learn?" Ciel asked the moment Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's study.

Faye froze, her heart racing. How should she explain? She hadn't thought enough about—Finally, Faye realized Ciel was asking about the undead beings. He knew nothing about her discussion over Claude. Calming herself, Faye answered, "The reapers are well aware of the existence of the undead, though they were unaware of Undertaker's involvement with them. Those poor creatures reappear on death's list and the reapers are trying their hardest to eradicate the things."

"Not doing a very good job, are they?" Ciel asked, returning to his work.

Faye sighed. "This is a complete unknown for them, Ciel. One doesn't expect the dead to come back to life and start trying to eat other people."

"Well, if they fail to solve the problem, _we'll_ have to step in. Not for the sake of the Queen, but for the sake of England. Those things are just too dangerous."

"Agreed," Faye said, though she sincerely hoped to never see one of the undead creatures in person. Ciel continued to stare at Faye as she stood there fidgeting.

"Well?" He asked. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes. I did find out one other thing this morning."

"And what would that be, my Lady?" Sebastian asked with raised brows, wondering what was making Faye so nervous. Faye's eyes flickered towards Sebastian and her hands fisted in her skirts.

"Well, through a complicated set of circumstances that occurred a few months ago, it appears…it appears that the infatuation spell cast upon Sebastian was also cast upon Claude. With me as the focus." Dead silence. Ciel's mouth dropped open and Faye felt a wave of rage emanate from Sebastian. She didn't dare turn to look at him.

"And how long, my Lady," Sebastian asked in a carefully controlled voice, "have you suspected this to be the case?" Faye tensed. "Perhaps that was the real reason you desperately wished to visit with the reapers? To verify this suspicion of yours?"

"I have been highly concerned over the undead," Faye shot back haughtily then in a slightly more muted tone she added, "I saw no need to worry you and Ciel without being sure." In a moment, Sebastian was in front of Faye, grasping her arms.

"No need?" He asked angrily, his eyes glowing red. "Your _life_ was in danger and you saw no _need?_ Need _I_ remind you the specifics of—"

"Sebastian, release her, that's an order!" Ciel exclaimed, slamming his hands on his desk and standing up.

Sebastian slowly let go and took a step back, a dangerous look still in his eye. Faye was sure Sebastian had been about to bring up their contract. Sebastian wanted Faye alive as long as possible, and he had the right to do what he saw fit to keep her safe. Within reason, anyway. "What are the chances that an infatuation spell would have been cast upon Claude with me as the focus?" Faye demanded. "Who would do such a thing and when would they have done it? I thought Claude's strange actions were part of Alois' plan. Which scenario was more likely?"

Sebastian calmed down at the logic behind Faye's words. "You will not leave this manor again without me," was all he said before returning to his post behind Ciel's chair.

Ciel and Faye waited a moment, but Sebastian seemed completely calm now. Only the ticking of the mantle clock could be heard. Ciel eventually turned to Faye and asked, "So how did the infatuation spell get cast on Claude with you as the focus?"

Faye sighed and sat down to tell the tale. This would do nothing to improve Sebastian's opinion of the grim reapers.

A/N: I'm not enthralled with Sebastian's reaction to the Claude revelation. I originally had Faye not telling him, but then I decided that would have Sebastian too pissed off at Faye when he found out the truth, so had to change this chapter ending last minute before posting.


	19. Matchmaking

A/N: Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed the last few chapters! It's very fun to log onto my email and see them

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

"Why is Aunt Francis here?" Faye asked in panic as she looked outside Ciel's study window. Aunt Francis stepped out of her carriage with a severe look on her face. She critically looked around the grounds before glaring at the front door and purposefully marching forward.

"She said she has something to discuss with us," Ciel said grimly. "I just received her letter this morning, which is how she planned it, I'm sure. This way we can't make other plans and suddenly be unavailable."

It only took a few moments for Aunt Francis to reach the study, Sebastian just barely ahead of her to open the door. Aunt Francis entered the room as though she owned the manor while Faye and Ciel were merely errant children playing at house. "Sit down," Francis ordered Faye. Not daring to disobey that tone, Faye moved to the couch. Ciel stayed sitting behind his desk.

Aunt Francis looked both Ciel and Faye over before turning towards Ciel. "I am here today to discuss your sister's future, nephew."

Ciel blinked in confusion and threw a look at Faye, asking for help. Faye held her arms out helplessly. There was nothing that could be done against their Aunt. They both knew that at this point.

Francis gave Faye a quick glare before turning back towards Ciel. "Don't look at your sister, this conversation is with me. I already discussed this matter with Faye, and she was about as unhelpful as I expected her to be. I am well aware of the attachment you two hold for one another, and of the understandable desire you have to spend your days together, but at Faye's age she should be considering who to marry. Since you have refused to take any appropriate steps, I have taken matters into my own hands."

Faye lurched forward, as though if she moved fast enough she could erase Aunt Francis' words. Ciel's mouth opened and closed, though no words came out. Sebastian's eyes narrowed darkly for a moment before taking on a look of polite interest. "And what, exactly, do you mean by that, Lady Midford?" Sebastian asked.

"What I _exactly_ mean is what I've said, butler. Three suitors will be coming to meet with Faye today. Count Manning will be here for morning tea, the future Count Williams will arrive for lunch, and Faye will take afternoon tea with Marquis Fretmon. Each of these young men are roughly near Faye's age, of appropriate heritage, and, most importantly, stout enough to take on a Phantomhive as a wife."

"That is…most kind of you," Sebastian said, giving a short bow. "I appreciate you always keeping my masters so close in your thoughts. I shall go prepare the morning tea." Sebastian's eyebrows twitched in anger as he made his way to the kitchen and began preparations. This was not an insurmountable problem, but it was an inconvenient one, and convincing Lady Midford that now was simply not the right time for Faye to marry would not be easy. The Marquess was not one to be deterred once she'd made up her mind. However, while persuading the Marquess would be difficult, convincing the suitors that they'd rather not pursue Faye was another matter entirely.

Sebastian paused in his actions when he squeezed the glass sugar container too tightly and it shattered. The shards cut his fragile human skin and he idly watched as his blood mixed with the sugar. The biggest concern about the Marquess' plans was that they may very well cause Sebastian to lose control. Normally he could handle a situation such as this with nothing more than mild irritation, but with his new knowledge that Claude desired Faye, Sebastian was feeling extra possessive of her. Why was it necessary for any man other than himself to ever be near her? The worst part was a niggling worry in the back of his mind that Faye might genuinely prefer one of these suitors to him. He would not give Faye the chance to find out if such could be the case.

Sebastian opened the door when Count Frederick Manning arrived for morning tea. Sebastian assessed the Count as bland. Dull blond hair, watery blue eyes, and pale skin. The man looked to be in his early thirties and Sebastian wondered if the man was too plain with too little money to attract a spouse on his own. As Sebastian took Count Manning's coat he muttered in a tone that was barely audible, "Lateness does not make for a good first impression." The Count jumped and turned to look at Sebastian with nervous, guilty eyes, but Sebastian acted as though he hadn't said anything.

"There were problems with the carriage," Count Manning said in a wavering voice. "I apologize for my delay." His personality appeared to be as weak as his looks. Such a man would never have a chance of catching Faye's attention even if she were available.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked with raised brows. "Was it me you inconvenienced? Might it be better to make your apologies to the Lady of the house?"

"Yes, of course," he mumbled, face turning red in embarrassment.

Sebastian strode to the drawing room, leaving the Count rushing to keep up with his long strides. "May I present Count Frederick Manning," Sebastian announced at the door. The Count panted when he made it the door, slightly out of breath from his struggle to not fall behind.

Faye rose from her chair, looking resplendent in her blue layered dress with her hair curled to the side. Sebastian wished Marquess Francis had not insisted on dressing Faye up for this infernal affair. Faye was beautiful enough without making an extra effort for these interlopers to gawk at.

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Phantomhive," Count Manning said with a polite bow.

Faye raised her eyebrows at Sebastian as though to ask, 'Truly? This is what Aunt Francis came up with?' "The pleasure is all mine," Faye lied, giving a small curtsey. When Sebastian went to help seat Faye she murmured, "I thought these suitors were supposed to be stout enough to handle a Phantomhive as a wife."

"It doesn't matter either way," Sebastian reminded Faye quietly, though having an improper suitor did make things easier for him. Sebastian also noted that the Count had yet to apologize to Faye for his tardiness. Had he forgotten his rude behavior at the sight of Faye, or did he not feel the need to apologize to a woman? Regardless of any other circumstances, he couldn't accept this affront to the Lady of the house as the Phantomhive butler.

"Lady Phantomhive," Count Manning began, "I've heard that you're taking up a hand in your brother's company. How are you finding that to-Aaarrggh!" The Count's question tapered off into a cry of pain as Sebastian poured boiling tea onto his arm.

"Dear me, I am sorry," Sebastian apologized. "How terribly clumsy of me." He took a napkin and blotted a little at Count Manning's jacket. "I'm afraid this will stain if we don't do something about it immediately. May I request to borrow your jacket? I'll have this spot gone in no time."

"Yes, of course," Count Manning willingly agreed, looking at Faye's neutral gaze out of the corner of his eyes. "I apologize for all the fuss I'm causing."

"It's no trouble at all," Sebastian countered. "The fault is all mine." Sebastian whisked the brown jacket away and returned in five minutes, barely giving the Count any alone time to speak with Faye.

"That was quick!" The Count exclaimed when Sebastian returned, studying the jacket with admiration. "You can't even tell it was wet a moment ago, let alone see any stains." He stood up to slide the jacket on and gave a little shriek when he had the jacket completely on.

"Dear me, whatever could be the problem now?" Sebastian questioned.

Count Manning winced and took his seat, moving slowly and wincing every time his arms changed positions. "I'm sorry, it's just it feels as though there are pins in my jacket."

"Is the jacket new?" Faye questioned. "Perhaps your tailor left some inside."

"I don't think so," the Count said. "I mean, the jacket isn't new, so I believe if any pins were left I would have found them before now." He carefully reached out a hand to grab his tea and blood dripped down his arm. He watched the thick red liquid, paling at the sight.

"It looks as though you've cut yourself, Count Manning. Would you like me to retrieve some bandages for you?" Sebastian asked with false concern.

Count Manning looked up at him in fearful nervous. "No, thank you. I believe I'll be just fine. It's a mere scratch, I'm sure. I probably got it on the drive here and didn't notice it."

The rest of tea went poorly, with Manning moving slowly and wincing all the time, his face getting paler all the while. Faye had to repeat every other thing she said. It appeared to Sebastian that Count Manning did not operate very well while in pain. He lasted another ten minutes before making paltry excuses and running out the door, either not bothering or not daring to wait for Sebastian to escort him out.

"What terrible manners," Sebastian chastised as he began cleaning up. Faye leaned back in her chair and looked up at Sebastian in amusement. "Is there something you'd like to say, my Lady?" Sebastian finally asked.

"Only that this morning's tea was quick and relatively painless. I hope the rest of my day will go as smoothly." With that, she stood up and left.

Sebastian paused in his cleaning up to lean his hands against the table and breathe out a sigh. He was struggling today, as he feared. He wanted to lock Faye up in a room with him and do things to her that made her forget any males other than Sebastian had ever existed. He wanted her mind so full of him that she couldn't function without him by her side. It was how he felt about her.

On top of everything else, he'd been dreaming about Faye the past few nights. It was rare enough for a demon to dream, for it to be about the same thing was even rarer. He and Faye were in her room and he was kissing her, then she was kissing him. He _very_ much wanted that dream to be a reality. He thought he was patient enough to merely act as Faye's butler for quite some time as she got used to the idea of their relationship. He was a millennia years old demon, after all, but his control was beginning to fray and he no longer knew how long his patience would hold out. Claude in particular might push him over the edge.

At noon, Sebastian opened the door to Earl Edmund Williams. There was something vaguely Edward Midford-like about the man. He had a proud, erect posture and was firm but cordial in his greeting of Sebastian. This man would not be as easy to frighten as the Count. Or, at least, he wouldn't be if Sebastian had not researched his background. The poor Earl had a rather unfortunate incident as a child that left him rather scarred…

Sebastian led Earl Williams to the drawing room. "Lady Phantomhive," the Earl greeted with a bow, "it's an honor to meet you. Your aunt the Marquess speaks very highly of you."

"That is quite the compliment," Faye said, returning his bow with a curtsy. "It's not easy to obtain praise from my aunt." Sebastian blocked out the rest of their idle chatter as he served lunch. It was almost painful to observe Faye acting as the almost demure Lady of the house. Such a persona simply didn't fit the vivacious and somewhat violent countess he had come to know and admire.

Halfway into lunch, Sebastian unleashed his secret weapon. He stood tamely off to the side, awaiting any orders to aid with lunch. His position gave him the perfect view of Earl Williams as he stared past Faye in abject horror. His face paled as he dropped his fork. With a whimper of fear, he shoved his chair back and climbed on top of it.

Faye looked behind her in confusion to see Bronte slithering along the floor. Bronte was soon joined by Keats and Goethe. At the appearance of more snakes, the Earl started gibbering incoherently. Faye looked between the snakes and Earl Williams, saying nothing.

"Oh dear," Sebastian tutted, coming forward. "Is the Earl afraid of a few little snakes?"

The words "poison" and "bite" were clear, but everything else was incomprehensible. Sebastian sighed as though he were disappointed. "I'm afraid this just won't do. Those snakes are practically a part of the Phantomhive household, as are all their friends." At the mention of there being more snakes, the Earl clutched at his arms, digging his nails into his sleeves and looking around the room wildly. "I'm afraid if it is a choice between you and the snakes, you must be the one to go." With that, Sebastian picked up the Earl and carried him outside.

After depositing Earl Williams inside his carriage, he returned to the house, dusting off his hands. He was met by a _very_ disapproving Marquess Midford. Sebastian barely managed not to jump in surprise. It was always strange to come across humans who were capable of sneaking up on him. The Marquess crossed her arms and glared fiercely at Sebastian.

"Do you think I don't know what you're doing? Do you think I'm so blind that I didn't see the blood and the first degree burns on Count Manning?" She paused, but Sebastian said nothing, figuring no answer was better than any reaction he'd get by making excuses. "As the Phantomhive butler, you should be striving for what is best for Faye and Ciel, not pandering to their childish desires. Normally, you do an excellent job balancing serving them while also striving to do right by them, but this time I am _very_ disappointed in your actions. I forbid you from going near the third suitor. Mey-Rin shall serve afternoon tea."

Sebastian bowed. "I am sorry you see fault with my actions, but I'm afraid I must act according to my own judgements." Marquess Midford sniffed and swept past Sebastian. Meanwhile, Sebastian's eyes glowed red in anger. What was he going to do to scare off the third suitor? He could do something before Marquis Fretmon set foot inside the manor, but the Marquess would see right through that and know who was to blame. Perhaps he would have to find something he could do to the man on his way out to convince him he should not return…

Sebastian's anger was kindled further later in the afternoon when he watched Mey-Rin let in Marquis Erlich Fretmon. Sebastian was fairly good at taking the measure of a man, and this man was by far the best of the three. That must have been the Marquess' ploy; start with the worst of the suitors and get steadily better, making the second and last look even more impressive by comparison. The man entering the mansion might actually be a human who could handle Faye and the Phantomhive lifestyle. Not that it mattered in the least, of course.

Mey-Rin shook all over as she brought in tea to her Lady and the Marquis. She didn't know what she should do. Marquess Midford greatly wanted this match to work out, but her masters were unhappy about the whole affair, and even Sebastian had purposefully sabotaged the first two suitors. Shouldn't she follow the lead of the household's head butler?

With that thought in mind and with trembling hands, Mey-Rin dumped the tea into Marquis Fretmon's lap. He jumped up with an oath and glared at Mey-Rin. "What is this incompetence?" He demanded roughly. "Is it so hard to tell the difference between my pants and a tea cup?"

"She's not incompetent," Faye said sharply. "She can't see very well."

"I-I'm terribly sorry," Mey-Rin stuttered, though inwardly she was pleased at Lady Faye's defense of her. Countess Faye must not disapprove of what she'd done. "Let me get a towel for you to dry off with!" Mey-Rin sped off in search of a towel. She took her time, leaving the tea and snacks unserved.

When she finally returned, her Lady and the Marquis were sitting in silence, the Marquis tapping his fingers on the table in irritation. "Here we are," Mey-Rin said cheerfully, proudly presenting the towel. Once the tea was poured, Mey-Rin dumped half the sugar cubes into Marquis Fretmon's tea.

"What are you doing, woman?" He demanded.

"The Phantomhive's only serve the best to their guests," Mey-Rin said in an offended tone. "I can't serve you bland tea." Shaking her head as though she found their guest to be ridiculous, she went about serving the snacks, accidently-on-purpose dropping a piece of key lime pie on the Marquis' head.

"That is it!" The Marquis exclaimed, pushing back from the table. Green pie dripped down his face at the abrupt movement. He scraped one hand across his face, flinging the pie filling onto the floor. "Are the Phantomhives so poor they must bring in help from off the street? Or are you merely so classless that you do not care about the standard of your servants? Or perhaps you hired this blind, useless fool out of pity!"

Faye rose from her chair slowly. "You can say whatever you like about the Phantomhives, but you will _not_ insult our servants. Leave."

"Believe me, Countess, that is _exactly_ what I intend to do."

Lady Faye sat back down and watched the Marquis stomp out of the room. Mey-Rin clasped her hands and watched Lady Faye timidly. Would she get in trouble for her actions?

Finally, Lady Faye turned to look at Mey-Rin and say, "Well Mey-Rin, I don't think Sebastian could have gotten rid of the Marquis any better than you did." Mey-Rin beamed.

 **Outside Phantomhive Manor**

"As you can see, Marquess Midford, now just doesn't seem to be the right time for Lady Faye to find a proper suitor," Sebastian said as he handed the Marquess into her carriage. "Fate obviously doesn't approve."

The Marquess rewarded Sebastian with a stern glare. "The actions of the Phantomhive servants does not equate with fate. And the discussion of this subject is _not_ over. If I have to take my niece out of my nephew's care for a while to accomplish this end, then so be it."

Sebastian sighed as he watched the carriage drive away. It looked like the best he could hope for was a small reprieve from the Marquess' scheming. They'd have to figure out a more long-term solution to this problem. Perhaps Faye could claim to take up a vow of celibacy for some reason or another.

On the porch, Sebastian was greeted by the sight of Faye. "I trust you do not approve of the results following the introduction of today's suitors?" Sebastian asked.

Instead of answering, Faye smiled and said, "It's kind of cute to see you so jealous over so little a thing."

"I'm not jealous," Sebastian protested, not wanting to admit the anger and irritation he felt over those three inferior creatures being near Faye and thinking of her as a possible future wife. "I'm simply the only male allowed to be in your company long-term. Baring family and servants, of course."

Faye stepped closer, her smile growing bigger and more daring. "Is that so? So those men coming here and thinking to woo me doesn't bother you at all in and of itself?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to take a step back. Why was he tempted to run away from this conversation? Before he could think of a retort, Faye's arms came around Sebastian's neck and she crushed herself against him, pushing her lips to his. Sebastian was far too stunned to make a move. It felt like the Earth was moving under him and he couldn't breathe. Was this another dream? He inhaled sharply, finally coherent enough to respond when Faye pulled away.

"Are you sure you weren't jealous?" She whispered in his ear before walking inside the house.

What. Was. That? Sebastian felt too shocked to follow Faye inside the house and question her about her behavior. Had there been some change in their relationship he wasn't aware of? Was she attracted to the thought of him being jealous? Surely she should already understand how possessive he felt of her. Then again, he did try to keep those feelings locked up around Faye, afraid to scare her off with the strength of his obsession with her.

Sebastian knew one thing for certain; he would not be getting any sleep tonight, not with the image and feeling of Faye kissing him running through his head. In fact, he doubted he'd get any sleep all week. Good thing rest was optional for him.

A/N: End scene courtesy of stargazer-rebel's brilliant idea that Faye should shock Sebastian by coming onto him.


	20. No More Waiting

A/N: Some characters might be a bit OOC in this one, but the circumstances are a bit extreme.

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Trancy Manor**

The sharp tinkle of shattered glass brought Claude out of his thoughts and he glanced down at the crushed tea cup in his hand in surprise. He couldn't focus anymore. He could hardly walk in a straight line for the want of Lady Faye. He'd enjoyed these unfamiliar, insatiable desires for long enough; it was time for Faye to come into his possession. As for the tea, his master would just have to go without. Claude didn't have the control to handle such delicate dishware at the moment.

Claude knocked before walking into Alois' room. Alois was already sitting up in bed, his face turned towards the window. "We've given Ciel Phantomhive enough chances to decide to help us," Alois said quietly. "He knows the whole story now and still hasn't made a move, which means we must make ours."

"Of course, your Highness," Claude agreed with a bow. He was more than happy to comply with this order. He would have gone to take Faye regardless of what Alois may have said.

 **Phantomhive Garden**

Faye felt his presence a moment before Claude appeared before her. Faye backed up nervously, knives instantly in her hands. "I know about the spell now," she said, hoping that her talking would stop Claude from pouncing on her immediately. Sebastian was in the manor and would surely notice Claude's appearance soon enough. "I had nothing to do with it. I was not pretending to be surprised, I truly knew nothing of its existence. A grim reaper cast the spell merely with the intent to prevent you from interfering with his reaping. The fact that I was the focus of the spell was a complete accident."

"Is there a point to all that?" Claude asked with raised brows, taking a few steps closer to Faye.

"The spell isn't part of any scheme and has nothing to do with the issues between Trancy and the Phantomhives. It's a trick of fate. A mishap that should have never happened. Wouldn't you rather try to find a way to remove the spell and regain your life? Here you are, a powerful demon at least centuries old and you're after a little slip of a human who is barely even a woman. Don't you find that to be degrading? Doesn't it rankle to be reduced to this?"

Claude tilted his head and studied Faye. Was he considering her words? Her hopes of that were dashed with his next words. "That's the very last thing I wish to do." He sprinted forward in a movement too fast for Faye to track and had her up in his arms. The next moment, Sebastian appeared in front of them.

Claude regarded Sebastian coolly, as Faye struggled in his arms, trying to find enough leverage to stab him. "My master tires of waiting for Lord Phantomhive's answer. I'm taking Lady Phantomhive into our custody. After help is given, she will be returned. Unharmed if the help is given in a timely enough manner."

Faye was sure Claude was lying about returning her, just as she was sure that Sebastian was well aware of that fact. "You shouldn't make such paltry jokes," Sebastian said, taking out his kitchen cutlery. "It's in very poor taste."

Claude set Faye off to the side and took out his own cutlery. "Surely there's no need for you to be so unreasonable," Claude intoned. "Your master would benefit from helping Lord Trancy and be no worse off for the trouble. There's no valid reason for him not to come to our aid."

"Oh, this isn't about that at all," Sebastian said, his lips slowly curing into a dark, pitiless smile that promised death. "I'm going to kill you because you touched what is _mine._ " Sebastian let his knives fly.

"What are you referring to?" Claude asked, jumping high into the air to avoid Sebastian's attack and launching his forks at Sebastian's head. "Is this because I intimated I would enjoy your master's soul back at Easter? What a possessive demon. That's a rather poor show of decorum, don't you think?"

Sebastian ducked, the forks flying inches over his head, and ran at Claude. "The _Phantomhives_ are mine," Sebastian stressed, aiming a kick at Claude's head while twisting to stab him in the stomach.

"You don't have a contract with Lady Phantomhive," Claude argued, raising an arm to block Sebastian's leg and bending nearly in half to avoid the stab.

Sebastian flipped away and had to pivot in midair to avoid Claude's knives. One of them caught him in the side and a small spot of blood appeared on his uniform. "I never claimed to," Sebastian said, glaring darkly. "I merely said Faye is _mine._ " Sebastian leapt high into the air. His declaration caught Claude off guard.

When Claude faltered, Faye yelled, "Hoctum irarae nym!" Strings flew from her fingers to bind Claude and Sebastian landed feet first on top of him. Claude collapsed under the weight and Sebastian stuck a knife in Claude's shoulder before Claude shoved him off, also breaking the strings of Faye's binding spell.

The two stood several feet apart, glaring at each other. Claude glanced to Faye out of the corner of his eye and Sebastian threw another knife. Claude blocked it with his own. "Lady Phantomhive seemed familiar with the spell cast on me," Claude said. "Might I suppose that that is because the same spell has been cast on you?"

"All you need to know is that she is mine," Sebastian said darkly. "No other details are necessary."

Claude tightened his grip on his cutlery and his glare darkened. After a moment he closed his eyes and let out a breath, relaxing his stance and putting his weapons away. "It appears we are evenly matched. Therefore…" Claude let the sentence hang for a split-second before vaulting over to land behind Faye. He wrapped one arm tightly around Faye's waist, binding her arms to her side. He wrapped his other hand in Faye's hair and tilted her head to the side, licking a thick line up her neck. "Tell me, Sebastian," he sneered, "when you say that Faye is yours, have you touched her like this?"

"Let her go," Sebastian demanded, his eyes glowing red.

"Well?" Claude insisted angrily. "Have you tainted _my_ prize? If so, your death will be that much more slow and agonizing."

"That is _my_ line," Sebastian snarled angrily, his teeth starting elongate.

"Careful," Claude warned, pulling back slightly with Faye clasped tightly to him. "You wouldn't want to damage Faye in an attempt to harm me, would you? I don't think your master would appreciate you harming his precious sister for any reason, and we must follow our master's wishes, mustn't we?" Sebastian glared but stayed back.

"However, while we're on the topic of harming you…" Claude trailed off and removed the hand from her hair to intertwine it in her right hand instead. "Those powers of yours are an annoyance, but the spells seem to emanate from your hands. If I mangled your bones would you still be able to use your binding spell?"

Faye sucked in a breath and tried harder to get away, squirming and pulling her arm with all her might; she couldn't perform any spells without her arms and hands free. Claude squeezed her tighter against him until she could barely breathe.

"Stop," Sebastian said, a panicked look in his eye as he held out one hand helplessly. "Why would you wish to harm her?"

"To make her easier to take with me," Claude said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Having her able to fight back is an inconvenience. Her magic has been nothing but a nuisance so far, but she'll be easier to handle without it."

"And where will you take her?" Sebastian demanded. "Back to your master or off somewhere where you can do as you please?"

"I have no intention of allowing my master to harm her, if that is your concern."

"Oh no?" Sebastian questioned angrily. "You'll just harm her yourself?"

Claude got a thoughtful look on his face and tightened the hand entangled with Faye's. Faye hissed with pain and inwardly raged and her inability to do anything but stand there helplessly. This was part of the reason why she had been so eager to work with the grim reapers, so she could learn how to never be helpless again. Obviously, all her training counted for very little when it came to demons.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Claude asked. "It's not fair that you get both Phantomhives. We both desire Faye and I've never seen a soul as delectable as Earl Phantomhive's before. Why don't we each take one and swear to leave the other alone with whichever Phantomhive they end up with?"

"Why would I consider such a deal when they are both mine?" Sebastian asked through gritted teeth.

An explosion sounded, causing them all to jump. The moment Claude's grip loosened on her hand, Faye yanked her hand away and hurriedly yelled, "Hoctum irarae nym!" She stumbled away from Claude as his grip on the rest of her slackened. Sebastian immediately jumped forward to land between Claude and Faye. Before any of them could determine the source of the explosion, they heard the sound of two guns firing and Claude jerked as the bullets bit into him.

Faye leaned around Sebastian to spot Bard and Mey-Rin on the patio, firing at Claude. They both got off three rounds before a tree came flying through the air. The tree landed exactly where Claude had been, but he jumped into the air before it could hit him. He threw a loathing look at the servants and gave one last hungry stare at Faye before fleeing. Faye collapsed to the ground in relief as the servants came running forward.

"Bloody hell!" Bard exclaimed. "Was that Trancy's butler? What the hell is he?"

"My Lady!" Mey-Rin cried, kneeling on the ground and reaching for Faye. "Are you—"

Sebastian smacked Mey-Rin's hand away and lifted Faye into his arms, cradling her close. "She's fine," he said curtly. "As of this moment, Phantomhive Manor is on high alert. We don't know when a new attack might occur, but rest assured that another one will follow soon." Without another word, Sebastian turned and carried Faye inside.

Faye clutched at Sebastian's lapel, hating herself for being so frightened. She was supposed to be stronger than this. She swore when she joined the reapers that she would never let anyone or anything make her feel small and weak again.

Sebastian stopped walking and looked down into Faye's face, concern in his eyes. He leaned down to touch his forehead to hers. "You don't have to be strong all the time, my Lady." He moved back a little to kiss her head. "That's what you have me for."

Faye settled in and distracted herself from her thoughts by focusing on Sebastian's soul. Sebastian had once asked Faye if his soul felt evil to her. She had reluctantly admitted that it felt powerful, but not blatantly evil as some humans' did. That's not to say that his soul was bright and fluffy like Finney's, or even unwavering and devoted like Agni's. But if she were to pass him on the street and knew nothing of demons she wouldn't pick him out of a crowd as a monster. Claude's soul, on the other hand, was darkly twisted and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the bewitchment that had been cast on him. She had been slowly coming to terms with her contract with Sebastian, but today made her clearly realize that there were far worse things in life than to be bound to a being like Sebastian.

"Wait," Faye said, trying to get out of Sebastian's arms when he realized he was taking her to her room. "We need to tell Ciel what happened."

Sebastian gave Faye a disapproving look and tightened his arms around her as he switched directions. Faye flushed as she realized that his disapproving look had been over her trying to get out of his hold and not her desire to see Ciel.

"I can walk," she protested quietly.

"I'm perfectly aware of your walking capabilities."

"You're not going to carry me into Ciel's office," Faye protested, already imagining the look on Ciel's face.

"I have no intention of putting you down," Sebastian informed Faye firmly.

"Ciel will think I've been injured!"

"Then we will tell him you were frightened, but are perfectly all right."

Faye started squirming in earnest, starting to feel foolish for letting Sebastian cart her around. Sebastian stopped walking again to set Faye on the ground. One hand gripped her arm while the other cupped her face. "You were almost taken, Faye." His use of her first name without any titles made her heart beat faster. "If I had been moments later or if the servants had been, you might have been hurt or worse. I have told you before that I will _not_ allow you to be taken from me. Not through death or any other means. Therefore, I will do _whatever_ I feel necessary to keep you safe. If that means carrying you around in my arms, you will just have to deal with it."


	21. Clandestine Meetings

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Faye stepped out of her room and almost bumped into Sebastian. She knew better than to chastise him for standing so close. It was the third morning since Claude's kidnapping attempt and Sebastian seemed to prefer for there to be no more than four feet of space separating them at all times. The only exception was at night when Sebastian patrolled the grounds.

They were silent as Sebastian escorted Faye down to breakfast. Faye felt trapped in a box living like this, but it was better than the alternative.

Ciel watched Faye and Sebastian balefully as they entered the dining room. "Well?" He demanded, glaring at Sebastian. "What are we to do about this?"

Sebastian stared at Ciel emotionlessly, though Faye had the feeling it took most of Sebastian's restraint to keep his true feelings bottled up. "I'm afraid a head on attack would accomplish very little," Sebastian admitted. "Claude and I are too closely matched. There is no guarantee that I would win in a fight against him."

Ciel leaned his head against his fist and tapped the fingers of his other hand on the table. "Can a contract with a demon be changed after the fact?" He asked.

Sebastian blinked in surprise. "I suppose it's possible, though very rarely done. Why do you ask?"

"We could talk to Trancy and negotiate a deal. In order for us to help Trancy kill Hannah, Alois has to change his contract with Claude to include both that Claude must help Alois get his revenge, and that Claude must leave the Phantomhives alone. If that were in the contract, Claude would back off after obtaining Alois' soul, right? To do otherwise would ruin a demon's aesthetics."

Sebastian stayed silent as he thought about the logistics of Ciel's plan. "It's a gamble," Sebastian finally said. "Claude would have to greatly desire Alois' soul in order to allow a contract change such as that. Though, I see no problem on the part of Earl Trancy. Given his determination to see Hannah dead, I believe he would willingly go along with your terms."

"Do you think you could borrow Grell's death scythe?" Faye asked, finally breaking into the conversation. She'd barely paid attention to Sebastian and Ciel's exchange, instead trying to think of her own way out of this mess. She wanted Claude gone for good.

"That would be entirely against the rules of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society," Sebastian said.

"Of course it would be," Faye scoffed, "but Grell's never been one to follow rules. He went so far as to commit multiple murders with a human and received nothing other than a demotion; do you think that deterred his willingness to break the rules? Grell does whatever he pleases whenever he gets the chance. I'm sure all you'd have to do is bat your eyelashes at him and he'd give you his death scythe."

"Or maybe a kiss or two," Ciel added mockingly.

Sebastian's disgusted look clearly conveyed what he thought of that. "Still," he admitted, bringing one hand to his chin, "a death scythe is one of the very few things that can harm a demon. Perhaps we should enact both your plans. We'll act as though we plan to go along with Trancy's revenge, but betray them at the first opportunity and eliminate Claude entirely."

"In order for this to work, I think Ciel would have to meet with Alois in secret," Faye said. "I'm sure it would be better if Claude weren't there during that discussion. He might try to convince Trancy that it's a trick. We have to convince Alois of our sincerity first."

Ciel picked up his tea and swirled it around in his cup as he thought. Looking up at Faye he said, "I don't think you should be there for that. If Claude gets wind of the meeting, he might try to use it as an opportunity to take you and I don't want him near you. That means that Sebastian can't be present for that meeting either. He needs to remain near you."

"Ciel!" Faye burst out, looking to Sebastian for support in her outrage at the suggestion. He refused to look at her. "It's dangerous for you to be alone as well, Ciel. Trancy isn't stable. There's no telling what he might do, and what if Claude does find out about the meeting and tries to kill you?"

Ciel looked pale as he met Faye's gaze and Faye realized what this suggestion must have cost him. For over three years Sebastian had never left Ciel's side. Sebastian had been his constant protector and companion through innumerable dangers.

"Isn't Ciel's soul your first priority?" Faye demanded of Sebastian.

"I'll take the rest of the servants except for Tanaka with me," Ciel assured Faye. "I'll have Mey-Rin and Bard's arsenals, Finny's strength, and Snake's poisonous serpents."

"Ask Prince Soma if you may borrow Agni as well," Sebastian suggested. "With those four plus Agni, you'll have a force that will be difficult for even a demon to handle."

Ciel nodded his acceptance of this plan, still looking pale. "I'll have a letter sent to Trancy immediately."

 **Somewhere in the Woods**

That evening, Ciel stood outside his carriage waiting, his cane in his hand, a gun at his side, and a glare on his face. Snake remained sitting at the head of the coach. Mey-Rin and Bard hid in the trees. Agni and Finney remained inside the carriage.

Ten minutes later, the Trancy carriage arrived and Alois stepped out, looking as though he'd already obtained everything he wanted. He looked Ciel up and down with a sneer on his face. "Given in already have you? We didn't even have to successfully kidnap your sister, though it's best for you we didn't. Or perhaps I should say best for her. She might have been missing a few body parts once we returned her."

Ciel's grip on his cane tightened. Only the sound of a gun being cocked let him keep his temper. If he lost it, he knew either Mey-Rin or Bard would shoot Alois. "We're here to discuss _my_ terms for helping you."

"Your terms?" Alois asked with raised eyebrows. "What makes you think you're in control here?"

"Because I'm confident in my ability to protect Faye from you. I haven't come here to give into your demands. I'm here because there's now something I want from you." Alois looked doubtful but remained silent. "Your butler has an interest in my sister that goes beyond your schemes and he has approached her outside of your orders."

Jealousy flashed through Alois' eyes and he adopted a mutinous look as he lifted his chin. "What makes you think Claude could possibly be interested in your sister? I fail to see one single thing about her that would attract his attention."

"Why hasn't Claude harmed Faye once then?" Ciel demanded. "Haven't you tried to order him to? You've been threatening her for months now, and she's yet to be injured in the slightest." Alois started to look unsure. "Claude told Sebastian that he would not allow you to harm Faye. He wants her, and as soon as he's down with you, he'll take her."

A flush creeped across Alois' cheeks as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. "That lecherous, ungrateful demon! He has me and he still—" Alois broke off abruptly, trying to gain control of himself. "Fine then. Say Claude is interested in your sister. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Change the terms of your contract. Tell Claude that he will get your soul if he helps you get your revenge on Hannah _and_ if he swears to stay away from the Phantomhives."

"And why would Claude agree to do that?" Alois asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because Claude cannot fulfill his contract with you without our help, which he will not receive unless you make that change. Either Claude will agree, or he will never obtain your soul and he'll be bound to you until the day you die."

Alois' face turned devious and he held out a hand for Ciel to shake. "I have no problem with depriving Claude of your sister. It's his own fault for looking at others, anyway. We have a deal, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel took Alois' hand.

 **Near Grim Reaper Dispatch Headquarters**

"If any reaper other than Grell notices you, we're going to have problems," Faye said, sitting on a fallen log with a shawl wrapped around her. The nights were chilly after the sun went down. "They'll hardly appreciate you being so close to their headquarters."

"Nonsense," Sebastian argued. "We're not on their actual grounds, and I'm doing nothing to aggravate them. It would be a completely unprovoked attack."

"Other than the fact that grim reapers wish death to demons in general?" Faye asked.

"Are you concerned for my safety, my Lady?" Sebastian asked with a flirtatious smile.

Faye paused to consider her answer before she returned Sebastian's smile. "Well I suppose there's not much cause for you to be concerned. If grim reapers do attack, you have me to protect you. My grim reaper binding spell generally works quite well." That took the smile off his face.

They didn't wait more than two hours before a blur of red threw itself at Sebastian. "Bassy!" Grell cried. "It's been so long." Grell wound his arms around Sebastian, who stood stiff as a board. "You couldn't stay away from me any longer, could you?" Grell asked, bringing his face close to Sebastian's. "I knew you felt the pull just as I did. You simply couldn't bear our separation anymore, could you?"

Sebastian raised his arms and pushed against Grell's chest, putting some space between them. With Grell's vision no longer full of Sebastian, he noticed Faye. "You! Why are you here? Bassy, how could you bring this harlot with you? You know she only wants to get in the way of our love."

Sebastian's face twitched as he tried to hid his look of disgust. "I need a favor from you, Grell."

"A favor?" Grell questioned, putting a finger to his lips and tilting his head. "What kind of a favor, Bassy?"

"I need to borrow your death scythe."

Grell backed up, making an X with his arms in front of his torso and shaking his head. "Oh, I can't do that. It's forbidden for a reaper to let anyone else handle their death scythe. If I were to give mine to a demon, who knows what William would do."

"Not even for me?" Sebastian asked, peering at Grell through his bangs.

Grell's face softened as his eyes became starry eyed. "Bassy…" He whirled around so he couldn't see Sebastian's face and shook his head fiercely. "It can't be done." He peeked over his should at Sebastian. "Unless…Well, such a favor would come with a _high_ price. Would you be willing to pay that price, Bassy?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "And what price would that be?" He asked in a warning voice.

Grell turned back around to consider Sebastian, looking him up and down. He took a few steps closer and walked his fingers up Sebastian's chest. "A night with me."

"No." The answer was swift and immediate.

Grell pouted. "What do you need a death scythe for anyway?"

"To kill a demon. Surely, that's a cause you can support."

"Hmph. I don't care." Grell crossed his arms and tried to stare Sebastian down. "You have to give me something. I won't just hand you a grim reaper's most important tool for nothing." He glanced at Faye and a cruel smile crossed his face. "Embrace me passionately and kiss me. With tongue. In front of her."

"I know how Sebastian feels about you," Faye said dryly. "Making him do something he finds abhorrent will hardly make me jealous."

Grell pouted at Faye, which made him miss Sebastian's hand shooting for his throat. Grell gagged as Sebastian dragged him down low by the throat and stared at him with blood red eyes glowing brightly in the night. "The woman I love is in danger," Sebastian annunciated. "I will allow _nothing_ to harm her. Anything and anyone that comes in the way of that goal I will completely and utterly destroy. You can give me your death scythe willingly, or I can take it from you, cut out your throat, and then keep them for my own."

"Oo 'an 'ave it!" Grell gurgled out around the force of Sebastian's hand, reaching into his coat and pulling out his chainsaw.

Sebastian took the scythe and straightened up, releasing Grell. "There now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?"

A/N: So, only one chapter left now. I realize the end is a bit rushed, but I've had some stuff come up and wanted to finish this fic rather than continue and update it sporadically. Hopefully, most people will still find the story and the ending satisfying. Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed!


	22. Final Battle

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed this story! It was always good motivation to keep writing and get the updates out quickly.

Disclaimer: I only own Faye.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

The morning after Sebastian obtained Grell's death scythe, Ciel and Sebastian readied themselves to travel to Trancy Manor. Meanwhile, the rest of the servants would escort Faye to the Phantomhive London residence. They planned to stay with Soma and Agni until Sebastian dispatched Hannah and Claude.

Faye took one last look around her room, making sure she hadn't left anything essential behind. She anticipated they wouldn't be gone for more than a few days, but who knew how things would turn out in reality. She only hoped everything went as planned.

After patting herself down to make sure all her knives were in place Faye shut her bedroom door and walked to the front room. Small bags of luggage lay near the front door, ready to be loaded into the carriage. Faye was just about to pick up her bag when she heard shouts coming down the hall. Shouting wasn't too uncommon in the Phantomhive household, but something felt off about this. Faye extended her senses out and her stomach sank when she counted three demons other than Sebastian. They were under attack.

Palming a knife, Faye ran toward the commotion. Before she made it the hall, she sensed something behind her. She turned but only caught a glimpse of a male demon with purple hair before everything went black.

 **Unknown**

Faye blinked awake, feeling nauseous. She put a hand to her aching head and groaned.

"I warned you," a cold voice said. Faye sat up and realized she was lying on a green hillside. No one was in sight except for the owner of the voice. Hannah. "Here I went out of my way to be kind and thoughtful to the Phantomhives. I thought that speaking woman to woman might do some good, but all my efforts were wasted in the end. The only thing left is to kill you and your brother."

Faye's eyes widened as Hannah lunged toward her. She rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a kick from Hannah. Scrambling to her feet, Faye hurried to put some distance between herself and the demon, throwing a knife as she did so. The knife embedded in Hannah's arm near her shoulder. Hannah paused, the murderous look in her eyes dimming for a moment, to stare at the knife. Then she pulled it out and tossed it away as though it were no more of an annoyance than a sliver.

"You and Alois gave us no choice," Faye declared, angrily. "Our choices were either fight Alois or fight you. If you're so protective of him, shouldn't you be glad we chose his side rather than yours?"

"What do you comprehend of the situation?" Hannah scoffed. "You're just annoying flies buzzing around a situation far above your understanding."

Faye again noticed the different aura around Hannah than the one that emanated from Claude and Sebastian. The three demons who invaded the manor didn't have this feeling either. Speaking of which… "What happened to the rest of my household?" Faye demanded.

Hannah smiled cruelly. "What does it matter to you? You won't be alive for more than a few minutes."

Hannah leapt into the air and Faye cried out, "Hoctum irarae nym!" Multi-colored binding strings flew from her fingers to wrap around Hannah, dragging her to the ground and throwing her off target. Faye wasn't overly optimistic about her chances, though. Both Claude and Sebastian had already proven that this spell worked very poorly against demons.

"Stop getting in the way, you stupid girl! Alois has been through enough! I just want to make him happy."

"You murdered his brother!" Faye blurted out in disbelief. "Whatever obsession you may have with him, I assure you it will not bring him happiness."

Hannah twisted about until she untangled herself from Faye's strings. "I'm trying to reunite the brothers! I didn't kill Luca, I took his soul. Alois' only happiness will lie in having his soul reunited with his brother. Only I can give him this."

"All my family wants is to be left alone! That's _our_ happiness! I don't care about you worthless demons or the worthless fake Earl and your worthless problems!" Faye threw another knife, hoping that if she hit something more vital than Hannah's arm, it would cause greater damage. Hannah ducked, easily avoiding the knife and took a few slow steps forward.

"You don't know what it's like to be a demon," Hannah said quietly and sincerely. "The monotony of a life spent doing the same thing over and over." Faye was beginning to think all demons were broken records. Why did she have to hear this speech from every demon she met? If they were all so bored with their lives, they should just let the grim reapers kill them.

"Luca and Alois were orphaned and ill-treated in their village," Hannah continued. "Luca contracted with me to kill all the villagers except his brother. Then do you know what he did? He thanked me. In all my years of living never have I met such a pure soul. I was charmed and regretted taking Luca's soul. The only way I can fix this situation is to reunite Alois with Luca."

Was Faye supposed to feel sympathy for Hannah and the two brothers? This demon was clearly insane. Although, something Hannah said stuck out to Faye. "If you've eaten Luca's soul, he's gone. There is no reuniting Alois with his brother now."

Hannah shook her head and closed her eyes, gently resting her hand on her belly. "I took Luca's soul, but I haven't consumed it. He is still inside me. When I take Alois' soul, all three of us will be together."

With Hannah's eyes closed, she didn't see the feral grin that crossed Faye's face. Faye's magic worked poorly against demons, but evil human souls were her specialty. "What a tragic turn of events for you."

Hannah's eyes snapped open and she frowned.

Faye lifted her hands towards Hannah and murmured, "Fastroc iat ren." Her voice resonated with power as she uttered the spell to banish an evil soul.

Hannah looked panicked and crossed her arms over her stomach, as though she could protect herself and Luca's soul by doing so. Faye repeated the spell and Hannah paled, stumbling backwards.

"This isn't possible," Hannah cried. "Luca is a pure soul. Such a spell can't work on him!"

"You're view of souls is obviously sickly twisted," Faye said calmly. "The soul of a child who wishes to massacre an entire village cannot be pure unless the pure you're referring to is pure evil. Your obsession with these two souls will be your downfall." Faye closed her eyes and pretended like Hannah wasn't there, focusing only on Luca's soul as she repeated the spell a third time. With an evil soul inside Hannah, Faye could use Luca's soul as an anchor to banish the demon as well.

Hannah screamed and Faye opened her eyes to see the demon's human form warping and wavering. Piece by piece, Hannah began to disappear, her form slowly dissolving downwards into the ground. Faye dropped to her knees, both from relief and exhaustion. Now she just needed to figure out where she was and how to get home.

 **Trancy Manor**

"Surely you've been keeping track of Hannah at least half as much as you have of me," Ciel demanded of Alois angrily. "You must have some idea of where she is and where she's taken Faye." Half an hour earlier, Sebastian had returned to Phantomhive Manor after two hours of fruitlessly trying to follow Faye's kidnappers' trail. After that they immediately set out for Trancy Manor, hoping Alois or Claude would have some idea of where Faye may have been taken. They burst into the house to find Alois in the front drawing room alone.

"Calm down," Alois said in an infuriatingly arrogant voice. "This is the perfect opportunity for us to all get what we want. Other than the simple matter that I haven't changed my contract with Claude yet."

"What?!" Ciel growled out angrily, gripping the lapels of Alois' jacket and pulling him in close. "You stupid, worthless boy! Do you spend every moment of every day doing nothing more than being insufferable?"

"Claude!" Alois called in alarm, fearful of the rage in Ciel's glare.

"We don't have time for this, my Lord," Sebastian ground out. "We've no idea what Hannah is planning. Faye may already be dead." In which case, Sebastian would kill them all. Hannah, her demon lackeys, Claude, Alois, and Ciel. Well, with Ciel he'd eat his soul, but it was the same principle.

Claude, who had appeared in the doorway a moment before, froze at Sebastian's words. "What do you mean?" He demanded. "What's happened to Faye?"

"You're stupid nemesis took her!" Ciel ground out. "Hannah sent demons to Phantomhive Manor to kidnap either her or me and they took her."

Claude's eyes widened in panic before he turned to glare at Sebastian. "Then why are you here? You should be out there saving her!"

"By all means," Sebastian returned coldly, "tell me where to start looking and I'll leave immediately."

"This is useless," Ciel declared, turning toward Sebastian. "If there's nothing they can do to help us, our time would be better spent aimlessly running around London searching for Faye, Hannah, or one of those purple-haired demons."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Claude cautioned, adjusting his glasses and turning a cold look on Alois. "Hannah keeps close track of Alois to ensure he remains in good health. If his life was endangered, it may draw her out."

Alois' eyes went wide with betrayal and panic as he backed up. "Wh-what are you saying, Claude? Aren't I your priority?" His voice turned angry and desperate. "You're contract is with _me!_ You should be worried about _me!_ All your thoughts and actions should be for me and me alone! Why are you so obsessed with the Phantomhive girl? What does she have that I don't?"

"Calm yourself, your Highness," Claude said, taking slow, measured steps toward Alois. "You'd be no good to us dead. Hannah just needs to think your life is in danger."

"No!" Alois lashed out, cowering again the wall. "I don't like this plan. I order you to stop Claude! You can't do this to me. Let the Phantomhive girl die. That's an order!"

"What a charming little boy you are," a voice drawled from the entryway into the drawing room. They all turned in shock to see Faye standing there. Sebastian wondered if her magic allowed her to sneak up on him, or if he had been that distracted in his fear for her.

"Faye!" Ciel cried out in relief, making a beeline for her. "How did you get here?"

"Snake, of course. How else?"

"But how did you get away from Hannah?" Ciel asked after embracing her.

"I banished her," Faye said simply, as though it had been easy. "She still had an evil human soul inside her that she had yet to consume. It wasn't all that difficult to attack the human soul and get rid of her in the process."

"No!" Alois shrieked in blind rage, peeling himself away from the wall. "You stupid woman, what have you done?" Alois whirled towards Claude and pointed an accusing finger at Faye. "Break her! Rip the bones from her body. _That_ will be my revenge, then you can have my soul!" Ragged breaths tore from Alois' body as everyone stared at him in silence.

Claude took a few more steps toward Alois, reached out to grasp the young man's neck and _snap!_ Faye jumped in surprise at the sharp noise and watched in horror as Alois limp body dropped to the ground. "Your soul wouldn't have been that appetizing anyway," Claude said, staring down dispassionately at Alois' dead from. Faye held no love for the fake Earl, but it was shocking to see Claude kill him so easily.

Claude lifted his head, his eyes darting towards Faye before settling on Sebastian. "Why don't we end this peacefully? Let me have the Phantomhive woman and be content with the Earl. Alois and Hannah are gone, so no one will bother you anymore."

Sebastian's eyes went cold and he pulled out Grell's death scythe. "I'm afraid that if you're too foolish to let this go, the only solution is for one of us to die."

Claude eyed the death scythe warily, instantly recognizing the weapon for what it was. His gaze flickered to Faye again, taking her in. "Have it your way. I'll take your master's soul and then have Faye to myself."

Sebastian lunged at Claude, wielding the chainsaw like a sword. Faye grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him out of the room. As much as she wanted to watch this fight, the last thing they needed was for her or Ciel to get caught in the crossfire.

When they heard the sound of shattering glass, Ciel raced into the room and Faye followed. They caught sight of the two demons plummeting through the window and then the fighting began again. Sebastian and Claude battled around the Trancy grounds, most of the time moving too quickly for Faye and Ciel to truly follow what was happening. Both demons dripped blood and the chainsaw switched hands multiple times.

"How long does it take for a demon to heal from the cut of a death scythe?" Faye asked Ciel. She knew Sebastian healed from normal wounds instantly and that a killing blow from a death scythe caused a demon true death, but did it have to be a killing blow to work, or would even a cut from a death scythe damage a demon?

"Longer than from a mortal weapon," Ciel said, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to keep track of Sebastian's form. "Sebastian's only ever been hurt by one once, and it took a few days to heal completely." That could either be a benefit or a detriment, depending on which demon received the most wounds.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Ciel finally asked.

Faye twitched in irritation, immediately feeling defensive. "They're moving too fast. I'd be as likely to bind Sebastian as I would Claude."

Ciel's hands fisted at his sides. "Maybe there's something we can do to distract him."

"Anything we did to distract Claude could just as likely distract Sebastian." The water from the Trancy fountain spewed up as the battling duo crashed into it. There was the sound of a large _crack_ and an explosion of dirt and miasma, then nothing.

Faye and Ciel stood still, holding their breath. Finally, they glanced at each other and took off for the front door. Ciel was gasping for breath by the time they made it to the fountain. Faye stopped abruptly when she caught sight of it all. There was a giant crack in the ground spanning several feet longer than the length of the fountain. All the water had drained and Claude and Sebastian were nowhere in sight.

 **Epilogue**

 **Phantomhive Manor**

Faye and Ciel stared at their meager in breakfast in silence. It had been one week since Claude and Sebastian's battle. Faye and Ciel still weren't sure what had happened. All they knew was that both demon butlers disappeared that night. The atmosphere at Phantomhive Manor since then had been quiet and solemn.

After picking at Bard's rubbery eggs and black bacon and potatoes for several minutes, the Phantomhive siblings finally pushed the sorry breakfast away. Mey-Rin came shuffling into the room, her head down as she collected the plates.

Ciel ground his teeth in irritation. "Sebastian is gone and that's that, you lot all need to stop moping around!" Mey-Rin flinched, but nodded quietly, her eyes rimmed in red. Faye knew the servants understood this was how Ciel dealt with his emotions. As the Earl of the manor, he couldn't admit to feeling anything. It was his duty to go on as though nothing had happened, though Faye wondered if he really could. How well would Ciel function with Sebastian? The entire Phantomhive household relied upon him. Perhaps they should invite Agni and Soma to live with them permanently and have Agni take the place of head butler.

Faye's stomach twisted as Ciel got up and left without looking at her. She didn't know for certain, but she felt as though Ciel blamed her for what happened to Sebastian. That he felt for all Faye's magic, she was only useless in the end. It hurt to think that her brother might value a demon who only wanted to eat his soul more than his own sister.

Faye got up lethargically and slowly made her way out to the garden, sitting herself down on the steps as she looked out over the grounds. If this had happened months ago, she would have been ecstatic. It was the perfect escape for the Phantomhive family. Now, she wasn't sure how she felt. She had resigned herself to believe that her future, whatever it may hold, would feature Sebastian in it. She had given up all chances and hope of marriage and children, putting her future in the hands of Sebastian and all for the sake of her little brother. She didn't know what she wanted from her life now. What she should expect.

The normal life of a Countess in her position had seemed so far away from her and her life for so long. First she worked as an associate to the grim reapers for three years, then she handed off her life to Sebastian. She wasn't sure she wanted the normal life of a Countess at this point. It wasn't something she'd seriously contemplated since she was fifteen years old. But if not that, then what did Faye want?

Faye leaned back on her hands and sighed, looking up at the clear blue skies. She supposed she had plenty of time to sort it out. Maybe she could dedicate her time to the Funtom Company, or train harder to be a more effective Watch dog for the Queen. She could even work for the grim reapers again. With Sebastian out of the picture, there was no longer any conflict of interest, and maybe Ciel would appreciate Faye being away for a while.

 **Midford Manor**

Faye swirled her drink and looked dully out at the dance floor. Aunt Francis had _not_ given up her crusade to see Faye engaged and so here she was at another insufferable ball. She had no real reason to fight against her aunt on this now, but she still didn't appreciate being paraded like wares at a market. She understood the importance of a good match, but she wasn't for sale. With the wealth and power her family already had, she didn't need to be.

Faye looked over disinterestedly as a wave of excitement seemed to flow through the crowd. A group of young women walked near Faye, speaking conspiratorially to one another. "Is there anyone here more handsome than the Marquis from Whales?" One of them twittered.

"Is there anyone in _England_ more handsome?" Another corrected.

"There's none that are more charming," a third swooned, her hands clasped to her chest.

One of the women pushed through the others. "I will be his wife," she declared.

"You?" The first woman demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "What's so special about you?"

The pushy woman's eyebrows lowered in anger as she crossed her arms. "He's the only one here worthy of me," she declared, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Only he has the wealth, looks, and power to match mine, and didn't you hear that he came to find a wife?"

"We've all heard it," the second woman said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "That's why he came to England, to find a true genteel woman to be his wife."

"No you fool," Pushy said with a smirk and a shake of her head. "He said he plans to find a wife _tonight._ " The woman gasped and scattered, each pushing the other out of the way as they frantically searched the ballroom.

Faye laughed as the women scattered. Was that the reason behind all the fuss at the ball tonight? Some handsome Marquis from Whales wanted to find a wife? She hoped Aunt Francis hadn't invited him for the express purpose of meeting Faye, though she was curious about how one man could cause such a stir. There were plenty of eligible noblemen here tonight.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" A voice to the side of Faye asked. Faye glared at her drink like it had betrayed her. She'd hoped no one would ask her to dance with this in hand. Schooling her face, Faye turned. The man stood in shadow and all she could make out was that he was tall and dark haired.

It was on her lips to refuse, but Aunt Francis would have a fit if she found out Faye refused to dance with anyone. Faye narrowed her lips and put her drink on the tray of a passing waiter. "Might I have your name first?" Faye asked.

"Certainly," the man said stepping out of the shadows. Faye gasped as he put one hand to his heart and gave a short bow. "I am Marquis Michaelis of Whales. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Phantomhive."

"Sebastian," Faye breathed, stunned beyond belief.

Sebastian smiled and took Faye's hand, bringing it to his lips. "I believe you promised me a dance, my Lady." Faye numbly let Sebastian lead her out onto the dance floor, putting one hand on his should and placing her other hand in his.

Faye stared up into Sebastian's face, wondering if she was seeing things. "How are you here?" Faye finally asked.

"A carriage, of course. How else would a proper Marquis appear at a ball?"

Faye scowled as Sebastian twirled her. "You know what I mean."

"Did you miss me?" Sebastian asked, holding her scandalously close, his lips mere inches from hers.

"I—" Faye broke off, not sure what to say. She hadn't felt devastated by his disappearance, but she had been confused and lost. She couldn't deny that she was happy to see him, that it felt good to be in his arms.

"To answer your question, it appears Trancy Manor was built upon on a nexus between the underworld and the human world. Claude and I broke through it in our fighting and finished our battle there."

"Why did it take you so long to return?" It had been three weeks since his disappearance.

Sebastian looked taken back by her question before a pleased smile covered his face. "I had business I needed to take care of first. I could hardly formally make you mine as a butler, could I?" Faye stopped dancing and looked up at Sebastian in surprise. The words from the gaggle of women rang through her mind. They said the Marquis from Whales was looking to get engaged tonight.

Sebastian titled Faye's face up and stared into her eyes. "Faye Phantomhive, will you marry me?"

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this and the prequel. Too much, I think. As I was stumped on planning the end of this fic, I started thinking up ideas for a sequel instead. I don't know how likely another sequel is, but I do think it would be fun to cover Sebastian and Faye's engagement. A sequel would also probably feature more of Undertaker's undead and an explanation for the Queen Victoria imposter.


End file.
